Dancing Water
by OctoberAmethyst
Summary: After a caving accident she will never be the same again. What exactly is it that she holds inside? Now a member of the BPRD, she finds answers, questions and more from an unlikely source. Prince Nuada/OC. Updated 24 October 2009.
1. Black Stream

CHAPTER ONE

**BLACK STREAM**

"They say she cut out her heart and hid it, and the only way to kill her is to stab the heart."

"That's Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean you idiot."

"So, she can't die, like the cheerleader in Heroes...? What?!"

"... How did you even get a job here?"

Avaline had gotten used to walking down the halls of BPRD and hearing comments along the lines of these. She seemed to be a kind of guessing poll, a quiz, to some of the other officers. To be honest, her memories were quite vague of what had happened exactly and why she was, how she was. She was just as confused as anyone else, however she didn't let that on. In fact she just continued walking. Her blood tests had come back normal. She herself knew she wasn't normal. They knew she wasn't normal. The way she could heal herself from any injury. What they didn't know was the extent of how normal she wasn't, and she wasn't about to tell them and subject herself to more tests.

It had meant to be all in fun. A way of bonding amongst friends who had not seen each other in several years. Caving with friends on graduation day. She couldn't remember whose idea it had been now. In areas the cave stretched out miles in front of them. In others it was a tight squeeze just to fit through. Then there was the vast blackness where even a step wrong they would fall 100 ft down.

They were supposed to have come out the other side in the midst of a jungle and camp there before hiking on to see some archaeological digs and ancient ruins. She wasn't sure when she'd gotten separated from the others. A cave in made sure she couldn't go back the way she came and had separated her from the rest of them. Muttering under her breath she remembered seeing a movie like this about a group of women reconnecting. It didn't end well. In fact, from memory, she was sure they had all died except one in the movie. Her thoughts started to drift, what if her friends hadn't made it out after the cave in? Was she the exception like that movie?

Thankfully she had packed some snacks for herself as she sat laying on a edge, looking up 200 ft to the ceiling of the cave where light shone down on her from above. A river nearby ran swiftly, crashing against all the rocks. It seems it had rained above ground recently as the torrent became stronger, the water level becoming higher. She could only tell that 2 days had passed by the watch on her wrist. 2 days on her own in these dark stank caves. She wondered if she stayed here would they find her through the opening in the cave above her.

Getting up to her feet she intended just to stretch her legs, however not anticipating the rise of the water she felt herself fall backwards into the cold frigid water. It swept her along at great speed and all she could do was fight to keep her head above the water. Her teeth chattering from the cold she could feel herself shiver and tremble uncontrollably. Dropping down a waterfall she found herself swept further and up against a crevice. She had a choice, fight against the strong current and pull herself up against the wall, and wall climb with no tools to solid ground, or hope that this crevice led somewhere else.

The choice was not her own as she was sucked through the crevice and found herself immersed underwater. She couldn't tell which way was up or down. What ever way she swam, she seemed she hit rock surface. Her lungs fighting to hold on she found small air pockets in between rock surfaces to help. They were small and weren't going to last long. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed shimmers of light and swam towards them. Swimming up towards them she found herself in a little alcove and swam to the shore nearby.

A few more days passed, and she was still in the alcove. She had tried and failed to climb up and out of the cave even though she could clearly see trees and vegetation above. Instead she ate the vegetation around her and sipped at a small waterfall to get by. She had noticed ruins below her in the water, but was too tired to attempt to swim down to see. All she wanted to do was go home. Getting to her feet the rocks seemed to crumble beneath her, shattering like thin ice. All she could do was suck in a deep breath of air before the water took her into its embrace again. She found herself swept by under water currents into another alcove where the water rose high to the ceiling. She gripped onto the rock surface above without anywhere to go, all she could do was dive into the water again and swim, hoping to find a safe haven.

She noted more ruins below her. This whole cave system she had been pulled into seemed to be an old civilisation of some sort. The walls of this particular cave was dry and polished stone. She could feel unconsciousness trying to take her over as her lungs fought to hold on. Fighting further she swam through the water, through glistening shimmering substance, and towards the light ahead.

With a groan she came to in another alcove and looked up to see more ruins. A circle of polished stone, an old well sat nearby. She could see water shimmering inside it. Though she felt she'd had enough of water, she really needed to keep her sustenance up. Standing over the well she considered the ill health cons and the pros of drinking the water. It could be like salt water and end up making her delerious. Or it could be fresh water. Taking a deep breath of air into her lungs she sipped at the water and drank it down. Eating at some of the nearby vegetation. She sat down leaning against the well and closed her eyes. Just a small nap she told herself.

Avaline's eyes fluttered open, darting back and forth, taking in the sights and sounds around her. She regained consciousness on a bank of a lake. Trees greeted her from over head. Smiling she raised her arms in victory of making it out of the cave. Though she couldn't remember exactly what had happened inside the cave, or how she had gotten out. She figured an underwater river had swept her into this lake. The waterfall rumbled over cliffs nearby in a deafening roar, disorientating her further. She was starting to think that well water had been salt water or something else. Maybe it was the vegetation she had eaten.

She could feel the grass groan as she walked over it. She could hear the wind caress through the trees overhead. She stopped and stood still with her eyes closed. She could feel everything. Every living being. Birds overhead. Trees. She could hear them breathing, feel them breathing as if it was her own breath. She knew there was a town nearby. She could feel the people walking in the marketplace. She could even count the number of people though she knew they were miles from her. Tripping she stumbled down the mountain and crashed into a stream below. Her body crunching up against rocks. She opened her eyes with a groan again just to watch as her body healed. The cuts, the bruises. The rib jutting out of her chest.

She wondered as she watched the sunlight filter through the trees above. "Am I dead?"

"News reports only state she was found almost 2 weeks after she was separated from her friends. Miles from the original cave system they had entered."

"Did a search party find her?"

"No. She walked into a township on her own."

Avaline was growing tired of all the conversation about her. Then again, she had flown in from Washington and joined this team a few weeks earlier. She half expected it. They thought she was psychic because she could stand outside a building and tell everyone how many people were in there and where exactly those people were.

"I wonder if she can kill just by looking at someone..."

"I wonder if she can read minds."

She didn't really need to read the minds of human men to know what they thought about her.

Her body wasn't petite... What was it the men thought? That she had curves in all the right places... However, she wasn't tall either. Her skin was like porcelain, her lips sat in a natural rosy pink pout and blue/gray eyes that seemed to shimmer and dance in the light. In fact when she was a child, she was often told she looked like a porcelain doll with her wide eyes, her complexion and her wavy dark blonde, golden light brown hair. Her hair as a child used to sit in ringlets and bows. Now it sat in gentle waves down her back and past her hips. She had it tied back into a braid that swung back and forth as she walked down the hall. Making her way into her private room she lay down on the bed and listened as the Red demon and his fiery girlfriend argued down the hall way. Even now she could feel the little life growing inside of her. She doubted anyone else, even Liz knew just yet.

The strangest thing she found about herself was her memories. She could remember things long before anyones years. She could look out over a valley of houses and buildings and construction and remember the days it was all nature. How the green pastures below reached out to the nearby rivers and forests. The wildlife running about in freedom. It brought tears to her eyes and physical pain about all the destruction that had come and gone.

Her eyes shot open, not allowing her to fall asleep. She could feel them. All of them dying. Miles away. It was humans. A whole room full of them. She groaned and rubbed her face thinking not another massacre. A high school shooting, it was too late for that. Someone going postal, who knows. With a sigh she lay back on her bed again. Hoping slumber will take her. Then she realised, one of the beings, wherever this massacre was taking back, was old. Very old. Almost older than time. Her thoughts slowly drifted to the old being. She had known of elves being in the city and nearby surroundings. But they kept to themselves and stayed hidden.

Loud crashes and screams came down the halls breaking her thoughts. Liz and Red at it again. More talking, she could feel Abe and Manny were in the room talking to the two of them. Then came the blaring screech of the siren overhead.

"Time for work" she sighed as she climbed to her feet and put her boots on.

"Never a dull moment..." She muttered under her breath.


	2. Silent Witness

CHAPTER TWO

**SILENT WITNESS**

"I should feel something." She thought to herself as she walked through the remains of the people in the building. Although she felt other deaths as if she was dying herself, she no longer fell to her knees in agony, as if wild beasts were tearing her soul apart. Instead she just felt an empty blankness inside. Like she was bound and held in place like a cocoon, and something else surrounded it. The feeling was normal to her though. As if she'd experienced this all her life.

She closed her eyes and chose to focus some energy elsewhere, hoping to feel some life outside of her own, away from this despair. She could feel the waiting crowd outside. She could feel a mother putting her baby to bed in the apartment complex around the corner. The baby restless and lively, she smiled feeling that the baby did not feel like sleeping. She could tell when people were sleeping or awake.

Then she felt the old presence from before, the elf. He was some miles away underground, and with him was another different presence, it wasn't human.

Suddenly Avaline felt scattered into pieces. It took her a moment to realise that she was feeling many small life forces nearby. Scattering and clambering through the walls nearby. She shot away and called out to the others to watch out. Abe started talking explaining what it was they were dealing with. "Tooth faeries."

She didn't know how, she originally thought that he meant the fluffy leave a coin behind tooth faerie but before that thought had even finished, she knew without a doubt they were dealing with carnivorous beasts from the dark forests. She had no idea how she knew that. It was all so unnerving. She watched as one flew up to her, then a couple more. They seemed to hover and dance around her, trying to figure her out. She felt a nip on her arm and slapped it away. Then another. Then they just moved back and stared at her. One tilt her head, then chattered away to the others before they flew off. It was as if they knew something about her. She was tempted to see if she could communicate with them and ask them. She turned and watched, looking at all the others as they were being attacked.

"Get in the safe." One of the male agents yelled. She was downstairs and couldn't see anyway she could make it up there in time as she watched Liz start to flame up. Within moments she felt the flames envelop her. Lick over her. Scorch her skin. Then nothingness. She opened her eyes to hear noises and chatter outside. Looking over she saw a broken window. Liz kneeled over her and covered her face with her hands as Avaline sat up. All Avaline could do was look down and watch as her skin repaired itself.

"Could you keep this between us?" She looked into Liz eyes with tears forming. She could just imagine the amount of tests she would be subjected to after this. Broken bones, bruises, and minor lacerations healing was one thing, but this was something else entirely. "Please... No more tests." she groaned as Liz helped her to her feet. Liz couldn't help but empathize for her. She could long remember when she first came to the BPRD. She ended up leaving because of all the tests. It wasn't until meeting Red and getting to know him that she decided to stick around. "I won't, but don't you want to find out what's happened to you?"

"I do. But not at the risk of them shoving me in a furnace."

Lying in her room she closed her eyes and tried to let sleep take her again, however her thoughts drifted to the elf from before. She had felt them in the distance, but never one in the central city. Abe had said that the boxes with the royal seal were found at that building. Did he cause what had happened to those people? He was on the outskirts of the city now. Meeting people of his kind. She felt awkward, almost like she was spying on him. However, now that she had noticed him, it was difficult to just switch it off like a light.

He was among a congregation of people. She could feel another like this elf, it was like their life forces were intertwined in some way. Like threads of a invisible spider web connecting the pair. Nearby other elfs stood by and watched. Then she felt him, aside from nature, he must be one of the oldest living beings on earth. She just knew they were there, but she could not feel or hear what they were saying or feeling.

The calm soon broke as suddenly she felt them dying, men, soldiers. They fell to their deaths. She felt the metal pierce into her, slice through her, tear at her and trembled as she looked down expecting to see blood pour from the wounds. There was no blood, there were no wounds. Two more passed on. Then she felt it, a stabbing pain directly into her heart. It was the old elf, the oldest being she could feel around her. She felt someone running from the scene. The elf intertwined to the original elf she had been following. The non human, non elf being from before soon followed.

"Avaline." She was distracted by a voice at her door. Opening her eyes she sat up, sweat clinging to her body.

"The new agent from Washington is showing up. We're meeting him at the lift." The agent spoke. "Johann Krauss."

"We've met before."

"Oh that's right. When you were based in Washington."

"Close the door." Avaline stated shortly and rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the blanket over herself. "Stupid gas bag." She grumbled.

Avaline was woken by someone pushing against her back and opened her eyes to find Abe looking over her. "I told you not to touch me." she grumbled and threw a pillow at him. She rolled over onto her other side. "There is something different about you." She heard his voice and smacked his hand away before he could touch her again. She sat up and glared at him.

"Johann Krauss has requested you join us in one of the laboratories."

"Is it a request or an order?"

"Does it matter?" Abe asked, he tilt his head to the side in thought.

"Yes. A request is something I can decline. An order is something one must obey."

"Then it is an order."

She muttered cuss words under her breath as she got to her feet. "Alright. I'll meet you there."

After a long hot shower and change of clothes Avaline made her way slowly to the laboratory. They were discussing the troll market.

"Not with me agent. Not with me. We're moving in." Johann spoke then looked up to see Avaline at the door.

"You are coming with us aren't you? Your gift would be most useful."

"I have a name, and I don't converse with rapists." Avaline spat at him and turned on her heels, walking away.

"Rapist?"

"He entered me with his smokey being to figure out how different I really am. You invaded me, therefore you are a rapist." Avaline yelled down the hallway and stalked off.

Johann looked up at all the questionable looks on their faces.

"She is most upset. After all the tests she was still showing obvious physical signs of healing and being different. However the blood and tissue samples came back perfectly normal. So, as she said, I entered her being, to figure out whether there were differences and I found none... We must stop stalling. We must go to East Brooklyn and find this troll market..."

Avaline was still fuming as she sat in the trailer watching over the screens with the different video markers. She could feel the trolls and other beings nearby and knew they were in the right place. She was curious and wanted to go into the troll market with them, however she was ordered to stay behind. She could feel all the different kinds of beings, and longed to put a face on them, to see what they looked like. With a sigh she leant back, put her ipod on, and put her feet up on the desk and waited for them to return.

It was some time later when she sat upright in her chair. She could feel the female elf from earlier. The one that had run from the congregation. The one the troll had been following. She couldn't feel the male elf from anywhere nearby. She closed her eyes and focused. He was some miles away on his own. Other smaller beings were running about nearby. Abe was following the female elf now. They soon caught up. She could tell they were in close proximity to each other. Most likely conversing.

Getting up Avaline ran to outside the trailer and looked worriedly in the direction they were in. The troll was closing in on them. Now the female elf was running. Liz was behind Avaline now, a hand on her shoulder, asking her what was wrong. Avaline put a hand up to quieten her as she focused and concentrated.

"Red is fine... Abe not so much."

Then Red caught up. Him and the troll were close to each other now. Abe was beside the female elf presence. Avaline could feel herself feel lightheaded and leaned back into Liz who helped her back into the trailer and sat her down in the chair. She lurched over in her chair and felt herself crushed and torn apart. Liz holding her close and keeping her from falling off the chair. When Avaline had finally caught her breath she sat back and patted Liz. "They're okay. They're on their way out now."

They waited outside the trailer for their return. Avaline still felt light headed. If she had her way she would try to escape the bustling city and away from all the humans. It was difficult, the cold hard nothingness of concrete cities surrounding her. Even at the BPRD head quarters it was difficult. Stuck under ground, surrounding by concrete. She longed to be amongst life, the green pastures, the forests, the rivers and lakes. The wildlife running free. She would often wonder how freeing it must be to be a falcon or an eagle, soaring with the wind beneath their wings. Or like deer and antelope prancing through pastures and forests.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt him. The elf. The one death had a habit of following. He stood behind the others as they walked away from him. They stopped. Avaline guessed they were talking to him. She trembled as if a cold breeze caught her off guard on a winter day. It hit straight to her core. A small life force, bounced along the ground. Then it was silent. Then it was utter chaos as it grew and multiplied.

As it hovered over her, she felt as though an entire forest stood looking down on them all. Everything felt so scattered for Avaline as people were running. This overwhelming being standing over her. It was as if she was losing her resolve as she fell to her knees and trembled. Tears streaming down her cheeks as the anxiety rode through her like an angry prize bull. Stumbling to her feet she felt eyes on her and looked up. Red was battling and holding a gun towards this being, the elf was talking to him, then they both stopped talking and looked down at her. Looking up she realised this forest being was looking square at her. His large vine like tentacle reached out to her and it seemed to groan and whisper at her in conversation.

"You leave her alone." Red yelled and shot a bullet at the forest being.

It fell back and stumbled. Then whipped a vine out towards Red. Sparks flew. Things exploded. Nearby Avaline she noticed too late as giant glass shards from a store window broke free and flew towards her. She felt it slice clean through her stomach and fell to her knees crying in pain, feeling as though all her innards would pour to the ground. She looked up just in time as another shard flew towards her. She felt it skim her shoulder, tear through the flesh of her neck before grazing over her other shoulder and scattering into pieces as it hit the wall behind her.

Avaline slumped over and groaned, feeling as though death would finally claim her. It took her a moment to realise it wasn't her death as she looked up to see the forest being fall backwards into the building after a final shot to the head. Then an utter calm and peace came over her as she felt new life being renewed. She got to her feet and watched as the concrete became grass and flowers blossomed and filled the air.

Looking down she saw the red stains of her own blood on her and quickly went to the trailer as no one else was watching. She grabbed someone's coat and pulled it on, wrapping herself and doing the collar up past her neck to hide the blood stains. She sat back and listened as the crowd surrounded Red and the others. She knew human kind. They weren't accepting. She knew this was bound to happen the moment he outed himself on the television after the auction house incident.

As they returned back to BPRD she sighed a sigh of relief. She was happy the incident had gone unnoticed as she walked towards her room. No one had noticed the blood stains or smelt the blood on her. She had purposefully avoided Abe, and though she was curious she kept her distance from the female elf, Nuala, the princess. She just wanted to get this blood off of her as she got to her room and jumped into the shower. She had made it clear that she would only transfer if she could get her own decent bathroom with a large bathtub and steam shower. A girl needed her pampering after all. Johann had called a meeting with her in regards to what had passed, and as much as she wanted to soak in a long hot bath, she quickly had a shower to remove the blood and left for the meeting. She could always soak in a bath afterwards.

Nuada had witnessed it all. It was not the fact his sister had gone missing with the others. He would find her soon enough. It was the human woman, young in age, that had caught his attention. First, the forest god seemed to converse with her, as if he knew her. Then he had seen it. If he had not, he wouldn't have believed it. The glass sliced through her. She should be dead. She should be lying on the ground a corpse. But, no. She stood up, healed, as if nothing had happened aside from some light blood smears. Even from his perch atop the building, he could still smell her blood from where he sat. In all his years, he knew of no being that could've survived wounds like those. She had returned with the others, to this BPRD. He waited, he knew soon enough he would find this place through his sister. Then he would take her back. He would claim the final crown piece and get the map. He would also get to see this young woman again, curious as to what secrets she held within.


	3. Mad World

CHAPTER THREE

**MAD WORLD**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very, Mad World_

The melodic keys of piano notes drifted on the air around her. The almost monotone song filled her senses and drowned out the outside, if only for a short moment. She had always loved dancing, ever since she was a child. Her favourite kind was contemporary lyrical jazz. To tell a story with your body through grace and movement. To let the music enter her being and just feel the beats of the bass, the rhythm of the instruments, and the lyrics of the song. From the sole of her feet, to up her spine to her fingertips she could just let it all be and dance and that would be all she would feel. She couldn't feel anything else. None of the outside. Nobody living or dying. It was her moment of heaven on earth, away from the chaos.

That night she'd left the meeting with Johann agitated as usual, and on the way back to her room she'd come across Red, solemn and heading for the shower room. He stopped as he saw her coming and seemed hesitant for a moment. Wanting to speak up. Instead he just nodded and went on his way.

"Humans are scared of difference. Even among humans, the different ethnicities and races, most are hesitant around others. They are more trusting of their own nationality than others. It isn't just you." Avaline said to him as he walked away. He turned and looked at her, she didn't stay for a reply though and headed back to her room. She'd switched on the stereo, put in Gary Jules and just tried to dance away the stress and weight of everything. Try to block out everything she was being inundated with.

The song finished and she stood stark still in the centre of her room. Opening her eyes and glancing around she noted she was alone in her room. Sometimes her guard would come down while she was dancing and someone could walk into her room and she wouldn't notice until they were almost standing over her. She dropped her clothes on the floor in the bathroom. Her clothes from that evening with the forest creature still sat there also. She walked over to the bathtub and turned the taps on. Just a long relaxing bath and then bed was the plan.

As she lay in the bath she leant back and closed her eyes she suddenly felt like her entire body was being crushed and split into pieces. Her eyes shot open in a flash as she gasped out in pain. Just when she thought it was too good to be true, she could feel trees being felled on the outskirts of town. She only knew of a nature reserve out that way and considering it was the evening she guessed that it was illegal loggers at their tricks again. Clambering out of the bathtub she grabbed ahold of her cellphone and called the authorities, falling to her knees in agonising pain as she felt more trees being demolished and pulled to the ground.

There were days and moments when dancing couldn't take away the assault from the outside on her, this was one of those moments. There was one other thing she could do to get away from it all. She didn't like to do it for fear of someone walking in on her though. It most certainly meant she wasn't normal. This time she had no choice, and thankfully she had the bath filled already. After hanging up she locked the bathroom door and slid into the bathtub and lay back in the bath. Letting the water cover her head and entire body. She had no need to breath.

She could remember back to the caving incident and how she had clambered and fought to hold her breath, fought to stay alive. Now as she looked down at her chest unmoving, it was all just so unnerving. This was why she had to make sure no one walked in on her like this. They would think she was dead, realise she wasn't, and then there would be more tests.

Avaline closed her eyes and just let the water envelope her. The water lapping against her skin and surrounding her completely blocked out anything from the outside. All she could feel was herself and the water. The gentle ripple was a caress against her skin. The water held her in it's embrace. She knew of the term "it's like home." Well, this felt like home to her.

In her cocoon of water she couldn't feel or hear Red and Abe singing to themselves. Liz sitting alone in Red's room, the lives inside her flitting around like butterflies, the princess listening with intent and curiousity to the singing. She didn't feel when Liz fell asleep. She didn't feel when Red and Abe entered the room as Liz slept. Nor could she feel the arrival of the prince, Nuada, or the deaths of the agents above ground. In her cocoon, she was blissfully unaware of all this happening.

As soon as he entered the under ground part of the BPRD, Nuada could smell the scent of that young woman's blood. He wanted to see his sister and get the crown piece, however his curiousity was stronger and he decided on a short detour. He stood over the pieces of clothing and fingered at the items. Picking up pieces of a white singlet and noticed the stains of blood, and where it had been cut completely in half at the stomach area.

He noticed the bathtub filled almost to the top and walked over. He stepped back momentarily in shock as he looked down at the young woman lying motionless. Her chest wasn't moving. Perhaps she had drowned. He knelt down and leaned closer. As he leaned over the tips of his hair grazed the waters surface and the woman's eyes shot opened as she looked up at him.

Avaline opened her eyes as the tranquility of the water had been broken. She could see the blurred vision of someone but couldn't feel who it was. Diving out of the bathtub on the opposite side from him and stuttered when she saw who it was. The elf, Nuada, the sister had called him. He tilt his head to the side before stepping towards her.

"What are you?" He was contemplative as he walked towards her.

Avaline stumbled to her feet and had her back pressed against the wall as he stepped in front of her. She wasn't sure if she trembled and shivered from the shock of being out of the hot bath water and into the crisp air of the bathroom, or the fact that Nuada undaunted by her state of undress was staring so intently at her and reaching out.

His fingers graced through her long hair as she pulled it down to at least keep some modesty. He took ahold of her chin as he gazed into her eyes. It was the colour of turquoise and aquamarine, with slivers of grey and silver. The colour seemed to change and dance in the light.

Then one hand reached around her neck and grazed along her stomach where the fatal wounds had been inflicted. The glass slicing through her like butter. There were no marks, not even a slight graze. Nothing to indicate that anything had happened.

"It flows in you. Something... It's in all of you, your eyes, your hair, your skin..." Nuada spoke. Avaline felt he was speaking more to himself and trying to figure her out. He held her strong and looked directly into her eyes. "It can't be..."

He took a couple of steps back, however his gaze never leaving her.

"Father told sister and I the story as children... But, it can't be... Just a myth... Why would it choose you? A human of all things."

"What?" She feared talking. Death had a habit of following Nuada.

"Uisce beatha." Nuada was standing directly in front of her now as his hands grazed over her skin.

Avaline bit her tongue to stop herself from making noises. As scared as she was, this was the most, erotic encounter she'd ever had. Attending an all girls catholic boarding school growing up would do that to you. She could feel that though his skin was the colour of marble, and what looked like scars etched all over his face and skin, his touch was soft against her skin.

"What did you call me?" After all the tests and everything, she seemed to be finally getting answers, albeit from what could possibly be called a homicidal killer.

"Uisce beatha." Nuada spoke again. He rolled his eyes realising she didn't understand him and spoke it in common tongue. "Water of life. The elixir of eternity. It has chosen you as a vessel. It is in you. Every single cell of you."

"You are untouched. Is that why it chose you?" his fingers grazing lower.

With that Avaline slapped him hard and pushed him away. Grabbing a nearby robe she slipped it on and turned just as Nuada grabbed her hard and shoved her back into the wall.

"You dare touch me like that."

"I just did." Avaline spat and struggled against him. "I don't care what race you are or whether you are royalty. Didn't your mother tell you not to touch a woman like that, especially when she's naked. You could've at least had the common decency to let me get dressed."

By now, Avaline had been so overwhelmed by the shock of him showing up and his presence as he stood over that she hadn't taken notice of her surroundings. The logging was still underway as suddenly she lurched forward in agonising pain. Nuada having no choice to hold her as she stumbled forward and onto her knees.

"Bastards." she muttered.

"Don't use that tongue with me." Nuada said as he stood back.

"Not you." Avaline struggled to breath as if she was held in a strong vice. Some things struck her harder than others. A single man could die in the same room as her and it would have some affect, however an entire forest being felled almost at once, had a significant effect on her. "The loggers. Cutting down trees in the nature reserve north of here."

"What? You feel that."

"I feel everything. Life. Death. No matter what it is. I feel it as if it's my own." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she gripped onto the tiles of the bathroom floor, as if holding on could steady her from the onslaught. It was like a deafening roar filled her ears and waves crashing down on her shoving her hard against cliffs. She felt unconsciousness take her as everything suddenly went dark and black.

Avaline guessed the authorities didn't see illegal loggers such a priority. She heard the rumble of Nuada's voice as he continued talking to her, however the pain was so intense all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and tremble as she curled into a foetal position. She could still sense him over her, and felt a hand on her back before he was gone. Nuala had stated the reasons behind what her brother was doing and his hatred of humans, and Avaline had to admit, she agreed with him for the most part, however there was no way she could stand by and let their be a human genocide. She hadn't had the heart to talk with the princess however, and kept her distance, it was only by Johann passing on this information to her that she knew of it.

Sometime later she was awoken by Liz with tears streaming down her face. Liz helped her sit up and told her what had just happened. Red was mortally wounded by the Prince. Struggling to her feet Avaline slowly dressed and made her way. The loggers seemed done cutting down the trees, however they were still in the reserve, putting logs onto their trucks she guessed.

Red had been moved into the medical ward and was settled in a room when they made it there. Abe stood over him as they put him up to different medical machines. It seemed everytime they tried to remove the spear head it would just move deeper into his body. Despite Avaline's healing ability, it wasn't like she could touch Red and he would get better. They tried. They also tried a blood transfusion which had no affect whatsoever. They seemed to be at a loss of what to do.

Frustrated Liz ordered the others out as she stayed by Red's bedside as Johann called a meeting with agents to discuss the Golden army, the map and the princess and prince. During the meeting Avaline shuddered as suddenly she could feel Nuada was in close promixity to the loggers. Quickly one by one, they all died. She felt a smile touch her lips and couldn't help but think, that they deserved that fate.


	4. Uisce Beatha

CHAPTER FOUR

**UISCE BEATHA**

"I hate caves" Avaline groaned as they made their way through the dark cavern.

"Not a cave. A city. You should have seen this city when it was alive" The goblin spoke as they stood at the ledge overseeing everything.

"What happened to it?" Abe asked.

"Curse. As soon as the golden army was stored here, a plague of silence and death befell us. The world left us behind."

They continued along the pathways covered in dust and death. Skeletal remains frozen in time, in screams of anguish were scattered everywhere. Out of the death, she could feel Nuada and his sister, waiting further into the cavern. It was away from where the goblin was leading them. As they followed along Avaline could feel a rumble inside of her. Like waves crashing onto a shore. When the goblin lead Liz and Red into the smaller cavern she stood outside with Abe and Johann. The rumble inside was getting stronger as she fell to her knees. She felt an overwhelming surge inside that left her trembling.

Avaline looked around, it was as if she was underwater again. She felt trapped in her own body as she moved along. Some other being was in her, she could feel the presence stronger than anything, another life force, a spirit as old as time.

"I must go, see the Prince, try and talk him away from the path he is taking." The spirit spoke through her.

They tried to stop Avaline from moving along but she left them with a wave of her hand and a nod of the head. Avaline was along for a ride that she had no control over. Just a voyeur of the situation.

As they walked along they came into a larger cavern, filled with metal beings sleeping, the golden army. With a shudder they continued on and came to a large stair case and made their way up towards the prince and princess. Coming to the top of the stair case she found them standing over her.

"Where are the others? Did you bring the crown piece?" Nuada asked.

"I came to converse with you."

"Converse?" Nuada asked with a sneer. "Do not waste my time." He spat as he turned to walk away.

"Do not turn your back on me." The spirit yelled through Avaline. "For I am what you called uisce beatha."

Nuada turned sharply and looked at her. The colour of her eyes had changed from that of the turquoise tranquil blue of calm water to that of the dark sapphire blues of the deepest ocean currents. The air seemed to shiver and tremble around her as she walked forward towards him.

"Uisce beatha?" Nuala stated as she stepped forward tentatively. "The story we were told as a child?" Nuala asked as she looked to her brother. "Water that when a person drinks they become eternal for life..."

The spirit seemed to calm as Avaline's eyes changed to a lighter coloured blue. The colour seemed to shimmer and change from the torrent of a river to the calm turquoise of a tranquil sea.

"There are many stories, and many names. Eternal life is something I gift a person with. Not something they take. I am not just the water of eternal life. How do I say it in your tongue? Uisce cruthú."

"Water of creation." Nuala said in curiousity as she stepped forward and touched a hand on Avaline's shoulder. She gasped as she read everything that was held in Avaline's body and stepped away.

"When the world was created, the first thing that was created out of the darkness was water, myself."

Nuada and Nuala took a step back realising that it was not just some water spirit they were talking to, nor a common earth god. This being was something else entirely.

"All those that are living were created from a drop of myself." It continued talking. "For water is the giver and taker of life."

"How? Why? Why did you take a common human girl as a vessel?" Nuada stuttered. Though he rarely broke his composure, Nuala could feel he was shaken by this.

"Why not an elf?" It stated, obviously guessing what Nuada wanted to say.

"I tire of this world, I have longed to pass this burden on to someone else. Many times I have tried. It all ended the same. Them taking their own lives. This girl, passed the tests."

"Tests?" Nuada and Nuala questioned.

"Test one. I tried to kill her, drown her, take her life from her. However, she fought to stay alive. Refused to die. That was the first test, I gifted myself to her to keep her alive. My physical body of water, I let her absorb it into herself completely.

The second test, was whether she could handle all of my memories, from the beginning of time. She passed this also. Most would fall into insanity. Yet, she sees the memories as her own.

The final test, only a rare few have made it this far, but all ended the same. Most become hungry with power and fall to ruin... Or they couldn't handle it and took their lives."

"What is the final test?" Nuala asked. Nuada was silent and thoughtful as he looked at this being and took in everything it said.

"To feel every living being, human, non human, plant, water... To carry it, and let it be apart of you. For I am water, and all that is a part of water, is a part of me, and now her. To feel a life growing, and to feel a life pass over to from this world into darkness. To feel the entire world in yourself. She feels everything as if it were her own life, yet madness hasn't taken her, she still lives. That is why I have chosen her to carry this burden for me. I shall leave this world...But first, I have one last thing to do..."

"And what is that?" Nuada asked.

"To have a conversation with you." It stated before continuing. "This path you are taking. If you walk only with vengeance, death will follow, and there will be no happy ending. Is this dead city not example enough of what this army brings?"

Nuada spoke surely. "It will bring the death of humans who have brought just as much death on the world."

"And what of my friend the forest god? He spoke to my host that night. Told her that it saw it's own death was imminent. Asked her, me to save him."

Her eyes had changed again to the colour of the dark blue, the colour of the deepest trenches of the ocean. He realised then, her eyes seemed to coincide to her mood.

"He knew of the course I was taking and agreed to be a part of it. To save his forest brethren." Nuada was agitated by now. He stood directly in front of Avaline's body. The pair seemed to stalk around each other, never letting their gaze move from each others eyes.

Avaline shivered. She was watching everything from the outside in it seems. She knew she was in her own body, however she felt cocooned, suspended in water. She pushed at the edges trying to get out to no avail. She could feel what the intentions of this being was, and she didn't like it one bit. She cried as she broke free, and fell forward into Nuada's arms. He caught her and held her as she trembled and clung onto him. Her eyes darting back and forth.

"Avaline?" Nuala asked as she stepped forward and rest a hand on her back.

"It's so strong." Avaline whimpered as she struggled to her feet. As she looked down everything seemed to turn dark as she stumbled forward. She watched as the water started to rise, first to her knees, then her hips. She took a strong grip of Nuada's arms as she looked up into his eyes. By now the water had risen to her shoulders. It was all in her own mind, but it was just as real as the being started to gain control of her again. "It'll kill us all..." was all Avaline managed to whimper out before she succumbed to the water and it rose over her head.

"That was... interesting..." The being spoke through Avaline again. "I've never had a host push me out before... She is the right one..." it finished with a smile. It looked down at Avaline's hands grasping onto Nuada and let go. Then the being seemed to forget Nuada and Nuala as it looked down at the hands and grazed the fingers across each other.

"The demon is alive. They are on their way here now..." It spoke as it looked out towards the resting army. "Not much time. I was hoping to finish this before they arrived..." It turned it's attention back to Nuada and continued speaking.

"I understand where you are coming from my child, but you do not want to continue on this path."

"Why not?"

Though the being looked directly at Nuada and into his eyes, he felt that it was looking straight through him, into the distance. It was recollecting it's memories with a sigh and some regret.

"The Atlanteans were troublesome. I gifted myself to them. They misused me. Claimed themselves to be gods among mortals. I showed them the power of a god, and dragged them to the bottom of the sea.

Then there were the people of the southern jungles. They had become ill and were dying. I gifted myself to them also. My intention had been to heal them, save them from utter death. At first it worked, but they misused my gift also, kept drinking from me to make themselves stronger. They plundered and took over the neighbouring villages. Killing their men. Raping their wife's. Enslaving their children. They had made their home in a cave system, in a place where no man could attack them. Therefore, I flooded the whole cave system, drowned them and killed them all.

I see no problem in killing a few to save a great many."

"Then you really do understand..." Nuada said. He was quickly interrupted.

"It is you, who doesn't understand."

With a pause and a heavy sigh, it looked down at its feet, then to its hands; as if knowing what it would have to do with them soon. Nuada felt it's presence and stumbled away as Nuala stood behind her brother and held onto his shoulder. She too felt the presence. There was a deafening roar, as if the room stood beneath a waterfall. The water crashing down on top of them. When it spoke again, the air shivered and trembled around it.

"I was hoping, I would not have to repeat my previous actions, here. Today."


	5. Don't Fade Away

CHAPTER FIVE

**DON'T FADE AWAY**

Above ground Manning and the other agents searched around the area, looking for an entry into Bethmoora. The grass crisp beneath their feet and the suns rays beaming down on them, it was like any ordinary day in the sun with just a slight breeze to cool them from the heat. If it were not for the stress it would be quite relaxing and serene.

The ocean itself was calm and still. Just gentle ripples caressed the rocky cliff surface. It's blue waters seemed to suddenly change hues as the sky above turned grey and overcast. Suddenly they watched as the water sucked out to sea before rushing forward with a heavy crash against the cliffs. The tide seemed to rise as the sea continued churning and crashing. It crashed up over the cliff, hitting the mountain side and tearing away at the grass leaving just bare dirt behind. The roar of the ocean was almost deafening as they rushed for cover beneath the rock giant formation.

The conversation between the being and the elves was broken as they all noticed the 4 figures step up and into the gallery below them.

"Your decision, prince. What path do you choose to walk?"

The prince didn't answer, instead turned his attention to the group.

"You are here. So, I assume you brought the remaining piece?"

"No we didn't. But, we should discuss..." Spoke up Johann.

"I'm not addressing you, tinman. Abraham."

Nuala looked worriedly between the being in Avaline and Abraham. She shuddered at the thought of what was to come. There seemed to be a deafening roar surrounding them all.

"Kill them."

"Don't do it." Nuala begged in elven tongue.

"My time here is over." It spoke before collapsing to the ground. Avaline blinked her eyes open and groaned as she rose to her feet. She could feel the surging water crashing against the mountainside overhead. Everything seemed to pass by Avaline in a blur as she walked over to the stairs and looked down at the oncoming soldiers.

Without warning, across the other side of the cavern where golden army soldiers were awakening, water crashed through the wall and poured down into the cavern below the stairs leading into the gallery where they all stood.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Avaline panicked as she watched the water start to fill below. She watched as it reached the bridges and started to career down the tunnels. She could feel the goblin from before as he struggled to flee from the water careening towards him. She gasped as she squeezed her eyes shut awaiting the final blow to hit him and take his life, preventing air into his lungs as water enveloped him.

The goblin opened his eyes, his hands covering his face, half expecting the water take him. He blinked as he looked up. A couple of feet from him, a wall of water filled the tunnel entrance. He could see into the golden army cavern and noticed the water was being prevented from leaving there. He wasn't about to take a chance and made his way topside.

Avaline sighed with relief as she felt the goblin still alive and felt him make his way to safety. As Red and the others fought the army behind her, the water was rising quicker now that they had no exit out of this cavern. She watched as it rose higher and higher. Now licking over the top set and into the gallery where they stood. She squeezed her eyes shut again and braced her hands out in front of her and watched as the water rose up to the roof however refusing to enter the gallery. The water held in place in the cavern around them.

She noticed the soldiers still stepping through the water as more made their way into the gallery. By now, Nuada had realised that Avaline was the only one keeping him and his sister and ordered the soldiers not to attack her. Just her friends. Avaline grumbled under her breath, even though she understood where he was coming from. They stood in his way of saving what he loved, nature and his people and magical folk alike that the world had forgotten.

She had to do something, she had to prevent the army from moving in on all of them. Suddenly offshoots of water spurt out over her head and latched onto a couple of the soldiers nearby. They were like serpents as they gripped onto the soldiers with their teeth and pulled them into the water. Realising she had a way to at least keep the soldiers out of the gallery she continued this motion of pulling more soldiers away from the others and into the water. Now, she had to figure out a way to keep the soldiers from leaving this watery grave.

For some reason, she wasn't sure why, but she remembered a documentary on tornadoes and the way they sucked everything into their paths and held what they sucked into them in place. It seemed just having that memory caused the water to react. She watched as the soldiers were sucked in and held them in a strong embrace of spinning torrents of water.

Behind the soldiers that the others had dismembered were slowly sewing themselves together. By now Nuada had realised what Avaline was doing with the other soldiers to keep them out of the gallery and had ordered one of the soldiers to go after her.

"Do you wish to drown with the rest of us?" She yelled at him and let part of the wall fall down and spill water at all of their feet as an example of what would come.

He called the soldier off and glared down at her. She'd give him more to glare about she thought as a memory struck in her mind.

"Red. Challenge him."

Hellboy looked over at her before remembering his childhood story from his father. She smiled at him as he realised what she had told him. She felt the torrent of water start to come down over her and turned her attention back to it. At least now she didn't have to divert so much attention to the spinning whirlpools and stopped them, leaving the soldiers to fall down and take their place on the steps as they stood down while the duel commenced.

The wall of water seemed to calm and shiver beneath her hands, colours reflected and danced across the waters surface. Her arms trembling and with Red gaining the upper hand of the fight she focused all of her energy on the body of water and felt herself pushing against the hard rock surface of the cavern wall.

Outside the storm had subsided. Manning at the others had regained composure and started looking for the entrance again. They stumbled as they felt the earth shake beneath their feet. Then nearby they watched as a waterfall seemed to form out of nowhere. Water spouting out of the clifftops and pouring down to the sea below.

As quickly as the torrent of water left the cavern, the torrent of feelings and lives outside of herself rushed into her body causing her to cry and fall to her knees. She felt Johann and Abe at her side, helping her up to her feet. Regaining some composure she took heavy breaths in and out and focused on her heartbeat. She listened to every beat, focused and felt every beat inside of herself. Then she listened to every breath in and every breath out of her lungs. She could feel water flowing through her, she could see it in her mind as she closed her eyes. As if she stood at the edge of a river flowing by her.

Calm and collected she stood to her feet and opened her eyes. She then focused her energy on Red and Nuada's fight. Nuada seemed to have gained the upper hand again. She continued watching and blinked and rubbed at her eyes. Their arms and attacks blurred almost ahead of time. It was disorientating, as if she was watching everything in slow motion and normal speed at once. She wondered if she had over exerted herself, however she felt serene and tranquil as she stood still.

Then she realised, every size, every movement of water and life in them, she could see it. She could almost reach out and grasp it into her own hand. From the size and the movement, she could predict where each movements final destination was going to be. She watched as Red gained the final upper hand and took a strong hold of Nuada's neck. He threw him back onto the main gallery floor before grabbing the spear and leaping towards him and pressing it firmly against Nuada's throat.

"Kill me. You must. For I will not stop. I cannot." Nuada trembled as he spoke.

"Sorry pal. I win. You live."Red said as he took the crown off of Nuada's head and walked towards them. Avaline closed her eyes and took heavy breaths again, focusing on her heartbeat and breathing to collect herself and steady her vision and the onslaught coming in.

They seemed to watch helpless and Nuada took a dagger from his sash and stepped towards Red's back. Just as suddenly, on the hidden threads that tied him to his sister, Avaline felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She watched as blood spurt from a wound in Nuada and he stumbled back in agony. He dropped the dagger and clutched at his chest as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Nuala." He whimpered.

They all looked to Nuala as she removed her own dagger and fell to the ground, Abe running to be by his side. Nuada stumbled forward into Red as he cradled him into his arms.

"The humans. They will tire of you." Nuada spoke weakly to Red. "They have already turned against you. Leave them. Is it them or Us? Which holocaust should be chosen?"

Avaline trembled in her own skin as she saw the room darken and the water in her mind start to rise. It settled around her hips. She watched as ripples formed, as if someone had skipped a stone across the surface. She felt the water of creations spirit seem to flow through her. Its voice talking to her in an echo.

"What is mine. Is yours."

"Avaline... Avaline." She felt Johann shaking her out of her reverie.

Avaline opened her eyes and blinked, looking over to Red as Nuada struggled to stand on his own. "Red... Lie him down." She yelled as she seemed to move out of reflex. She grabbed ahold of the dagger Nuada was about to stab Red with and stood over them. Red forced Nuada to lie in place as Avaline stabbed the sharp metal into her wrist. Red blood poured of her wrist, flowing down her arm. They all watched in marvel as the blood changed to that of clear water, shimmering in the light, like a fresh water brook trickling along.

Kneeling down beside Nuada she held her wrist out and let the water flow over him and into the wound. A dark shadow loomed over head as she turned to see the Angel of Death behind her.

"What are you doing? These two were to be mine."

"This gift. Is mine to give. Perhaps you would like a taste of life for yourself?"

The Angel hissed at her and faded out of sight without a reply. When Avaline had turned back Nuada was sitting up and his fingers grazing over the healed wound. He then looked up and let a small smile spread over his lips as he saw his sister raising to her feet. Avaline removed the dagger and watched as her own wound healed.

"Not so normal after all, huh?" Avaline said to the others. "I think I just trumped all of you for freak of the moment..."

They spared a short laugh before all rejoining in the gallery. Abe lead Nuala, his hand in hers as Nuada stood to his feet. Avaline looked down at the dagger, the resting army, and then Nuala, and sadly knew what she must do.

"Why did you save us? Me? For my sisters sake. Because she has the love of her Abraham?" Nuada asked Avaline.

"I saved you." She spoke before stepping in front of him. "But, perhaps I should not have... You truly cannot stop?"

"Then why did you save me?"

"I do not know. I just hope your obvious love for your own kind and your sister would be enough to ... to let go of the hate."

"I will never."

"Very well..." Avaline started sadly. She put the dagger into Nuada's hand and stepped away.

"If you truly cannot stop. Then you must take your sisters life."

"You are crazy." Nuada spat. He went to throw the dagger away however Avaline stopped him. Nuala stepped forward.

"She is right Brother."

" You love your kind and your sister. Your sister was willing to take her own life to stop you. Now I want you to choose. Your love for your sister, or your hate for humans. Which is stronger?" Avaline stated before taking Nuada's hand with the dagger in it and placing it over Nuala's heart.

"No." Abe cried and tried to interfere. Avaline stepped in front of him and pushed him back causing him to fall backwards onto his back. "This must pass."

"Abraham," Nuala cried worriedly and looked over at him.

At that, Nuada saw the love in his sisters eyes, her caring worry, and realised what he must do. Dropping the dagger to his side he stepped towards her and kissed her forehead. "Live a long and loving life with your Abraham sister." He said sadly before making his way.

Light streamed down on them through the holes in the cavern walls where the water had entered and exited. Water dripped down onto them and over the floors, for once in a long time, Bethmoora held a little life in it. As the others descended the steps, Nuala took a look back at her brothers retreating form away from the rest of the group. She took a grasp of Avalines arm and gently whispered to her. "Please... Talk to him... I cannot bare the thought of my brother in exile alone again..." Nuala had tears stream down her cheeks at the memory of her brother entering exile the last time. His silhouette against the sunset as he walked away from her and her father that evening. Now, he walked away into the dark caverns of ancient Bethmoora.

With a nod, Avaline agreed and made her way towards Nuada. She followed him into a smaller cavern and sat down overlooking him. "I'll only say one thing to you Prince."

"And what is that?"

"There is something more pathetic than a man who takes the life of his father."

At that Nuada turned on his heels and almost snarled at Avaline. Before he could fully reply, she rose to her feet and turned her back on him.

"What is more pathetic is a man given a second chance at life, and chooses not to take it fully. Who chooses to fade in the darkness. That is what is more pathetic than a man who takes a life, period."

Avaline left him, she didn't know what else to say to him. She wasn't even sure if she should've said that. She made her way out to the others, and found Manning struggling to carry their BPRD belts. Shrugging her shoulders, she flung her own onto the pile and made her way towards where the group had walked. She heard Manning call out to the other Agents they were heading back.

The sun was taking his leave for the night as they walked into the distance. The red and yellow hues sneaking behind the horizon giving way to the blues and the black of oncoming night. As she followed behind the others she saw Nuala smile and nod her head. Turning Avaline saw Nuada standing at the cliffs edge staring out in the distance with a sad gaze in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Avaline and gave a small incline of his head to her before walking away into the distance. Avaline couldn't help but feel a sadness in her heart as she watched him walk away. His dark silhouette seemed to merge into the darkness of the evening.


	6. No Other Choice

CHAPTER SIX

**NO OTHER CHOICE**

Much had passed in the days, weeks, and months behind them. The fall of autumn leaves, the blanket of winter snow, the caress of awaking flowers in Spring. If not for the seasons, she was sure she would lose track of time. Behind her in the grassy meadow Red and Liz lay on a blanket, their twins just learning to crawl lay in between them. Abe was in the lake near the house, it was much more freeing than the tank he was used to. There was the English gardens with different kinds of species of flowers where Nuala liked to bide her time. It was like freedom for all of them out here. A tall manor behind them was their home, many levels underground was the new BPRD New York headquarters. They were now based in Upper New York, away from the bustling city and prying eyes.

Manning had tried to keep the BPRD running with the others away. However with time, the trolls, vampires, werewolves, started to spread out. Some saw Hellboy as the one that opened the gates to all of this, however with no Hellboy or any of the others to help with this, they soon started asking for him to come back. They started to miss him. Washington were the first to make moves and talks were opened between all of them to get reinstated into BPRD. They had conditions on rejoining the BPRD. A nicer headquarters and place to stay had been one of them. They had to admit, this exceeded their expectations. The manor itself was like the old headquarters, solidified walls and key locks on most of the doors. All of the creatures they captured, and that wasn't a team member, was kept quarantined below grounds.

The peace and tranquility of their day off was broken as screams broke through the silence. Focusing her energy Avaline felt 2 agents dragging Nuala from the gardens and back into the house, towards the elevator to take them underground. Manning was leading the way.

"Red, Get blue." Avaline yelled and ran inside. She made it to the elevator just missing the others.

"What the hell?" Red asked with Abraham behind her.

"Manning, I think he just arrested Nuala." Avaline said to them as she pressed at the elevator button.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, you're the psychic"

They stood agitated in the elevator. Liz had followed them in holding the twins. She was feeling agitated at the arrest and the twins were picking up on it as both burst into tears and flames. Red picked up his son, while Liz held their daughter as they tried to calm them down. Abe stood at the back of the elevator, worried for Nuala, and worried at the flames licking at his skin.

By the time they reached the underground cells, Nuala was already being held and interrogated as to the whereabouts of her brother. Johann stood nearby on the phone to Washington already trying to diffuse the situation. Grabbing the phone from Johann Avaline gritted her teeth and spoke as calmly as she could. All it took was a threat to leave the BPRD and they cooled down on Nuala, at least stopping the interrogation. There was still the matter of Nuada however. He had shut himself off from Nuala, and she was unable to find his whereabouts. They wanted to kill her there and then so as to stop the threat of her brother. Though Avaline felt he posed no threat, it was still 2 long days and nights of talking before an agreement was met between Washington, and themselves.

Quite a few of the other agents were unsure of this agreement, what they did know for sure was, Washington would bend and curve to Avaline's will just to keep her on board. They wondered what kind of power she really held inside, was it just this knack for feeling life forces, or was there more they wondered. What they had been told was she has some control over water, and it's the water inside people and nature that she senses. The full extent of her powers however was kept secret amongst the few that had witnessed it in the Golden Army cavern that day.

The white powder of cumulus clouds surrounded the airplane as they headed in the direction of where Nuada was. Though flying in airplanes made Avaline anxious, for the fear of plummeting to certain death, she always did like looking out the windows as they flew through the clouds. She would sometimes dream as a child to be able to dance and skip across the clouds and to the heavens to see her father once again. She wondered how the rest of her family were, yet could never bring herself to search out for them using her power, it would break her heart. She missed her older brother most of all, after their fathers death he had pretty much raised her. With a sigh she closed her eyes and awaited for them to land as she remembered happier times with her family.

"Your love for your sister, or your hate for humans. Which is stronger?"

"What is more pathetic is a man given a second chance at life, and chooses not to take it fully. Who chooses to fade in the darkness. That is what is more pathetic than a man who takes a life, period."

He could feel his sister's happiness with her Abraham and had shut himself off completely from her. He thought back to his friend Mr Wink, his only companion while in exile. Now he did not even have that. This left him many months on his own, in solitude again. One thing kept coming up though. Even now, months later, her words still ran through his head. He would normally be angered that a human would speak down on him like so. But, she was no normal human. The fact the water of creation had chosen her told him so. What was so different about her than other humans? Are all humans the same? This stupid woman brought up so many questions he wished he didn't have. In confusion, some months ago, he had sought her out while in exile. The water, elixir, she had given him ran strong through his veins and it did not take long for him to find her in a Southern Chile, the lake district.

The lake's deep cobalt green and deep turquoise blue colours were in stark contrast to the different shades of grey on the rock surface of the cliff overhead, a waterfall tumbling down the rocks in a white spray of water. Sitting on the banks across from the waterfall Nuada's gaze glanced over the surface of the water before resting on the human form tucked beneath the waterfall. She leaned up so that the top half of her body was out of the water and her head tilt back as if welcoming the waterfall's spray onto her.

Even from this distance Nuada could see the individual droplets of water glide down her back to the lakes surface. Letting her hair out from what had been keeping it in place, he watched as it flowed down her back, just like the waterfall over the rock surface overhead. She then ducked back down under the water before rising again facing him. Now he saw her eyes were shut as she relaxed into the rocky surface, the waterfall spray lightly breezing across her. He watched as her chest rose and fell with every breath and found himself remembering that first moment they met face to face in the bathroom. The way the droplets of water had caressed down her body as he pressed her against the wall and grazed his fingers over her, wondering how she could possibly have survived those wounds. Shaking himself out of his memories Nuada felt himself return to present time. He picked up his spear and glided his hands over the staff of the weapon as it stretched out to its true form.

"Another cave..." Avaline grumbled to herself as she made her way through the caverns and passages, following her senses before she came to an opening. The dark rocky surfaces were almost black to look at, with different coloured moss lining the walls. Overhead a large opening to the outside stood 100 ft above them, streaming light down into the cavern below.

Nuada stood centre of this cavern beneath the light, breathing heavily, his eyes distant as if he was deep in thought. Suddenly he grabbed his spear and it stretched out to its true form. Avaline wondered if he had sensed her, however instead he turned his back to her and swung the spear around himself.

Out of the silence all that could be heard was his heavy breath and the sound of metal swinging through the air. Without his shirt and with the light shimmering and dancing across his back she could make out the fine definition of his muscles reacting beneath the skin to his movements. His outstretched arms. His fluid motions. She could see the scattering of scars, cuts, adorning his upper body. He was perfectly defined. She guessed he spent most of his time in exile over the centuries just training by himself and wondered if he had had much contact over the years.

With a sharp twist of his spear he slammed it down sending a puddle of stagnant water flying through the air, leaving beads of water streaming to the ground. One in particular caught Avaline's eyes. The shape, the colour, the way the light hit it. She felt herself completely focused on that one drop and was shocked when Nuada spun his spear splitting it in half then into smaller bits. Avaline gasped in pain as if the blows had been dealt to herself and fell to her knees.

In shock to the sudden burst of noise behind him, he half expected it to be his friend Mr Wink, instead his memory came back to him that Mr Wink was dead. Instead he saw a shuddering form against a rock surface just out of the light. Her long hair like a curtain over her. It was the human woman, the one that had brought his mind great confusion and frustration the past months.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood in front of her, pulling her up to her feet. Taking heavy breaths she finally raised her head and looked him in the eyes.

"Nuala is in trouble." She spoke and closed her eyes again, calming herself and catching her breath.

Nuada shut his eyes and focused on his sisters energy, he could feel her, she was scared.

"Why is my sister scared? What has happened? How did you find me?"

"Too many questions..." Avaline said cutting him off, she felt from him that he had many questions to ask, she could see it in his eyes. He kept his hands tight around her upper arms in a strong grip awaiting her answer. This time Avaline had to close her eyes to stop herself from staring straight ahead, directly at the rise and fall of his chest.

"We had lead the government to believe you had died. They found out that the two of you are connected and are threatening to kill Nuala if you do not come peacefully. They see you as a threat." Avaline wondered if she was talking too fast, if she was talking clear enough, however she continued on. "If you agree to terms, and come willingly, they'll let her go."

"And what terms would that be? Be locked in a prison for eternity?" Nuada hissed and let go of her. He turned and paced the cavern in front of her.

"Join the bureau that I am apart of."

"And hunt those that are like me? Magical folk?" Nuada glared at her and stepped in front of her again.

"Look. They would've been just as happy to kill Nuala and be done with it. It is only through me that they're even considering this option."

"I have no choice then." Nuada stated before pulling on his shirt and armour. He started to pack his gear across the room. Sitting down and rubbing her hands across her stomach where she had felt the droplet split Avaline sighed and closed her eyes, resting against the rock wall.

"How did you find me? I have shut myself off from my sister, she could not have told you..."

"I can sense life. Nature. Humans. Anything with a pulse it seems. I've been able to feel you from that day in the Auction house when you set those tooth faeries free."

"You've been able to feel me since then?" Nuada questioned. He had stopped packing his gear and was staring at Avaline. Hearing the sudden stop of noise from across the cavern she opened her eyes and looked over at him. She didn't think it possible but he looked even paler than usual.

"Are you well?" She asked and got to her feet.

"No... How... " Nuada started then stopped himself.

"How do I keep everything out?" Avaline guessed he was meaning. Nuada still seemed a little silent and continued staring. "There are things I can do to keep everything out. When I'm in water, like that night in the bathroom, the water is like a cocoon. All I feel is the water trickle over me, the single droplets, the large body of water, it's as if it's my own."

Avaline had to admit, she felt alot freer to talk about this to someone. She couldn't to most, for fear of the onslaught of tests she would be subjected to. "Just before, with that droplet would be a perfect example." She finished rising to her feet and grazing her fingers across her stomach. Nuada let out a heavy sigh before turning his back to her and finishing packing his gear.

"Would you like me to help you?"

"Why do you offer?" He replied.

"It's common courtesy. It's how my father raised me."

"Hmm..." Nuada replied under his breath. He was met by a rock hitting him square in his back and turning to see Avaline with a frown across her face and a pout on her lips.

"Don't think down on me or my family." She spoke angrily before turning on her heels and stalking off out of the cave system.

Things seemed to have calmed between the pair by the time they made it back to the plane. Avaline had sent the two other agents that came with her in the opposite direction. She had wanted to talk Nuada into coming of his own accord, rather than threats that she was sure the other agents would use.

"I'm sorry." Nuada heard to his side as Avaline came up behind him. She showed him to a seat where shackles were welded into the floor.

"You said if I come willingly? Now you want me in shackles?"

"I would rather not. My co-workers insisted however."

"I will not be put in shackles like some common thief." Nuada hissed.

"There's no way around it." A male voice spoke as he entered the cabin of the plane. He picked up his phone and walked towards Nuada. Once he had stopped in front of Nuada he simple said 5 words. "Cut the girl's right arm."

Suddenly, a wound appeared and blood poured down Nuada's right arm and he winced in pain. Nuada snarled but was shocked to see Avaline slap the agent hard across his face.

"He's coming willingly Alex." She hissed.

"What is it with you and this elf? Huh? How come you can feel his energy like that? It's freakish. Maybe you're working with him." Alex spoke before hanging up his phone and heading towards the front of the plane.

"Oh come on, this is all because I won't sleep with you, you prick." Avaline spat. That didn't receive a reply from Alex but she was sure what she said next would. "I can feel anyone's energy like that as you so put it. Even yours. In fact, I know you've been seeing your partner Simon's wife for the past 2 months every Thursday night."

With that Alex turned sharply on his heels and stalked towards her. "You will call BPRD and tell them to let Nuala go, get medical attention for her, and tell them that Nuada has signed the truce and is coming willingly... Do you understand?"

"Understood." Alex said simply before taking out his phone and calling back to headquarters. Once that was done he turned without a word and went to the front of the plane where the other agent after watching all this had settled into the pilots seat in the cockpit.

By the time Avaline had finished arguing she turned to see Nuada had settled himself into the chair and put himself in shackles. She could clearly see where the wound in his arm was as the material was seeped with liquid and clung tight to his arm. Grabbing a medical first aid kit and settling into the seat beside him she looked up into his eyes as if to ask permission. With a slight nod he went back to staring at his feet as she rolled his sleeve up and over his shoulder, allowing her access to his wound. She felt the gentle texture of his arm as she wiped away at the remaining blood. She was shocked to see his blood looked like that of actual tree sap. Golden amber liquid. After bandaging his arm and putting his sleeve back to normal Avaline leaned forward and put her arms around his waist reaching for the seat belt and clipping it in place. Even that didn't seem to shake Nuada out of his reverie. Putting her own belt on Avaline leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as the plane lifted off the runway.

"Is your sister well?" Avaline asked. She had to admit she was worried. After half an hour of flight, he still had not moved. His gaze still firmly set on the shackles welded to his ankles and wrists.

"Hmmm?" He muttered, glancing up at her.

"Is Nuala well? Her arm."

This human not only out of this courtesy wanted to help him carry his things, and her care to bandage his arm, she was now worried for his sister. This human certainly did confuse him.

"She is well." He replied before turning his gaze back to the shackles.

Prince Nuada Silverlance. In shackles. He couldn't fathom it. Perhaps this was what he deserved, his own people turned on him after his father's death.

When it seemed apparent he no longer wished to talk Avaline closed her eyes intending to sleep a little longer. The rumble of Nuada's voice awoke her again however. She smiled before opening her eyes and had to admit, his voice had an affect, like a musical instrument. An oboe perhaps.

"You are a strange human." He spoke up again turning his attention fully to her.

"Not all humans are from the same mould." She replied and sat up turning her head to look at him. The colour of his eyes seemed to change between bright gold to light amber.

"Our past and how we grow from it defines who we are and who we will become."

"You talk of your past. Most humans are so focused on their own short lives they do not focus on others."

"How would you know about humans if you've stayed in solitude for so long?" She seemed to snap. With a heavy sigh she spoke again, "I should try to sway you from what you think of humans. To be honest I'm the last person to talk to about the kindness of the human race."

Nuada stared more intently at her. She had closed her eyes, she almost seemed to be squeezing them shut tightly. Her chest breathing more heavily. It seemed she was remembering something that weighed heavily on her heart. He was curious to know what she meant by that last comment, however he could see whatever it was, it pained her. He had no idea why, but he hoped for some reason he could sway her away from these thoughts.

"What is your name?" He had wondered this often enough. He remembered vaguely hearing it in Bethmoora, and also hearing it briefly in his sister's thoughts.

"Avaline Danvers."

The rest of the flight seemed to pass by in silence. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Nuada would glance up at her, seem to want to speak, before returning back to staring at the shackles that kept him bound in place. Once they had landed and returned to the manor, it would be 2 more long months before Nuada was released from these shackles and allowed to move freely through the manor and it's surroundings.

Even then, he kept much to himself, staying in the forests bordering the manor. He would often come out for food, or sit nearby Avaline and ask her more questions about humans and their strange behaviours and customs. Though his hatred still strong for them, he himself had to admit that not all humans were, as she had put it, not from the same mould. A few of the other agents he had come across also seemed tolerable. Liz, the demon's woman, she also was tolerable, though her fiery temper was definitely not something he wanted to cross.

It was a month later that things changed for Nuada. He finally had to let go of his sister, he had held her at arms length since arriving, but now, things changed completely. His heart felt broken as he watched her walk the halls with a glow he had never seen. His heart sank, she was with child, to the fishman of all things. Solemn, he made his way back to the forest and sat deep in thought. Though he knew his sister never had those intentions towards him, he had felt as his twin she would someday return them.

It was this day, that he was welcomed into the BPRD meeting room, and was to join the team alongside Avaline, Hellboy and Abraham. Liz would sometimes join the team, however wished to stay back with the babies. Which is why he now found himself becoming the new member. He grunted under his breath at this as he stood in the room. Liz rocking a baby in a pram, while the other sat cradled in one of her arms sucking his thumb. Abraham and Nuala sat nearby, chittering amongst themselves, Nuada could feel his face snarl in disgust but bit it back for his sister's sake.

"Why did you ask that Nuada join the team? He's a slimy bastard." Hellboy grumbled as he and Avaline walked down the hallway towards the meeting room.

"He was mislead in his intentions. Plus I think it will be good for him." Avaline spoke up. "It will keep his mind off other things."

"Like what?"

"Abraham and Nuala... " Said simply.

"Oh right. Blue said she was with child. He's been singing that damn song non stop..."

"You've been singing along with him, Red." Avaline honestly replied with her brow furrowed in thought.

"Good excuse to get drunk. You know, I didnt know he had it in him... You know... You know ..." Hellboy started, and motioned lower, he felt a chuckle rumble in his throat..."

"Maybe it's retractable, like a whale's." Avaline thought out loud, to which her and Red burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"Where have you two been?" Johann asked opening the meeting door on them as they stumbled down the hall way.

"We're here aren't we?" Avaline said in between giggles before they made their way into the room trying to calm their laughter as Johann started the meeting.

"Would you two please have some composure?" He spoke up at them before returning his attention to the meeting at hand. With some heavy breathing Red and Avaline leaned against the wall and listened intently to the meeting as it started.

"Abraham, why don't you point out the area where these werewolves were last sighted?" Johann asked of him. He handed Abraham what looked like a metal rod before stepping back and allowing him to take over the meeting.

At that Abraham stepped forward and flicked the retractable rod, it lengthened out into a meter long pointer.

"They were last spotted..." His speech broken by a loud thud in the corner of the room and heavy gasps. Everyone's attentions turned to the corner where Red and Avaline lay on the floor gasping for breath in between fits of laughter.

"Agents Hellboy and Danvers, this behaviour is completely unacceptable..." Johann spoke up and made his way across the room. He stood over the two of them as they struggled to catch their breath, Avaline herself bordering on hyperventilation.

"Now this I expect of Agent Hellboy but Ms Danvers this is very much out of character. I cannot believe you would attend a meeting drunk of all things."

"Whose drunk?" Hellboy asked, regaining some composure and standing to his feet.

"I think he's implying we are..." Avaline replied and leaned on Red for support as she struggled to catch their breath.

Once that outburst had been handled, Johann made his way back to the table with the map and motioned for Abraham to start talking again. Picking up the metal rod again Abraham made his way over to the map and flicked the rod, causing it to lengthen to it's full length again. He retracted it and looked curiously to the corner where Red and Avaline had once again collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Nuada looked curiously at the crumpled forms of Hellboy and Avaline on the floor as they struggled to hold each other up and stand upright. Though he wasn't sure of what brought on the laughter, as were everyone else in the room excluding the pair, it had been many centuries when he had last witnessed pure joy and laughter. It brought a smile on his face to see and hear the young woman as she completely let herself go to laughter like that. His thoughts were broken by Johann's loud booming voice.

"Agents Hellboy and Danvers leave this meeting immediately."


	7. Training Day

CHAPTER SEVEN

**TRAINING DAY**

"I don't think I can look at anything retractable the same again..." Avaline sighed, trying to catch her breath and calm the giggles down.

"I don't think I could look at Blue the same again..." Red said, leading to them bursting into fits of laughter.

"Well, that meeting is supposed to last a half an hour, so knowing Johann it will an hour. What should we do?" Avaline asked looking up at Red. With her petite frame she barely came up past his chest.

"Get drunk?"

"He was implying we were drunk, not telling us to get drunk Red."

"Fine. Let's head to the training room. God knows you need help."

Avaline grunted as Red turned down the hallway towards the training wing of the manor. "I don't see why I have to learn weaponry. Guns work fine. Just point and shoot. Simple. Spinning metal is dangerous for a person's health."

"That's the point to kill others." Red said as he opened the door into the main 2000 square foot training room.

"Not talking about others. I always end up inflicting wounds on myself." Avaline pouted as they headed over the weapon room off to the side of the main training room.

"I know." Red snickered resulting in a kick in the leg from Avaline.

"Ow, save it for the spar woman..."

One wall was adorned with guns,pistols, rifles, bows and arrows, and other projectile weaponry for the shooting range outside. Another wall had blade weaponry such as spears, swords, axes, knives and daggers. There were also a few other rarities such as sickle shaped hand blades, Sai, the 3 pointed weapon, as well as other medieval and ancient swords.

Avaline herself always felt drawn to the two kopis swords and picked them up in her hands. They were one handed swords of ancient greek origin. She wasn't sure why, perhaps it was something ancient, like the water that flowed through her being. It was as if something inside willed her to protect herself, and these were the particular weapons to do so with. however, just because she was drawn to them, didn't automatically make her adept at them. For the most part she could wield them well enough, but it was like a musical instrument that needed fine tuning.

Since Abraham wasn't much of a fighter, and none of the agents were willing to take on Red, he was happy to finally have someone he could spar one on one with. Since returning to the BPRD, she seemed to have changed and come into her own more. That and her gift enabled her to cheat in his eyes. He wasn't even sure if she was sure of how she could do it, but she could predict his movements and his attacks perfectly. After the Golden Army Cavern however, he wasn't surprised.

They stood at opposite ends of the training circle in the centre of the room. Red always opted for his five fingered mary, on some occasions though he would pick up an axe or a sword just to test her. This time he decided on a sword, swinging it around and throwing it from hand to hand.

"Fifty bucks and a case of beer say you stab yourself." Red taunted.

"One hundred bucks says I beat you and stab myself..." Avaline countered as they stalked around the outline of the circle, staying horizontal from each other.

A clang of metal resounded in the room marking the start of things as Red attacked, swooping his sword down hard like that of Thor's hammer. Avaline countered, her body twisting in a graceful curve as she dodged the attack. She landed her own blow with the handle of one of her kopis swords, hitting Red in the centre of his lower back; sending ripples of pain through the nerves, ligaments and muscles. Stumbling forward he quickly regained his composure before swinging the sword around and almost grazing Avaline's forehead, had she not moved in that split second he surely would've taken her head from her shoulders.

He knew he could go all out in these sparring sessions because she could heal from her wounds. That was also what was so freeing about these. To completely train and fight at full strength. Though she was slightly weaker, having had no martial arts training, just dance lessons from a small child, she still held her own. Her body well trained in movement and especially with that gift of hers. Though it was only a second or so of warning, it was still enough to miss all of his attacks. Her own attacks on the other hand...

"Owww, son of a ..."

"I win..."

"No you don't. It's self inflicted." Avaline cried as she dropped the kopis to the ground. "Besides it's a large gash not an actual stab, so we both lose."

The meeting had dragged on for quite some time, and some how they had moved on from werewolves to a new agent that was joining the team due to Liz staying back with the babies, as there were not too many willing volunteers to babysit, and now Abraham wanting to stay back with Nuala during this time. Nuada, seeing her happy with her Abraham, the smile on her face as she glanced up at him and he held his hand to her stomach. Nuada had no idea how he felt. Jealous. Indifferent. Sad. Angry. All at once.

His thoughts were suddenly broken by the scent of blood filling his senses, leaving a metallic taste in the back of his throat. It was her's. Avaline's. Nuada quickly left the room, ignoring the protests of the Tinman as he quickly followed the scent and found himself at the training room. A large slash across the back of Avaline's shirt marked where the wound had been inflicted, and the back of her shirt and down her pants were covered with blood. However the wound itself had healed by the time he arrived. The demon and Avaline were busy arguing still as he walked into the room.

"That amount of blood is not a large gash..."

"We both said stab... The blade went across my back, it didn't actually penetrate. To stab, one must penetrate. Therefore we both lose."

"Avaline." Nuada spoke up. He realised this was the first time he had addressed her first with her name, it felt strange to him. "What did you do to her demon?" He asked of Red and stood between the two.

"I did it to myself. He couldn't hit me with a ten foot pole." Avaline taunted, from behind Nuada.

"You did that to yourself? Why would you do that to yourself?" Nuada asked as he turned to her. He had a facial expression that said it all. Confused and bewildered was the closest she could come to describe it.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Avaline said, suddenly feeling smaller from Nuada's gaze. She almost felt a lecture coming on.

"He couldn't hit you with a ten foot pole." Red exclaimed, finally returning with somewhat of a come back.

"Excuse me. What do you mean by that?" Nuada asked, that felt like a personal attack on him.

"Spar her and see." Red grinned. He threw his sword to Nuada who caught it and turned back to Avaline who already had the two kopis swords in her hands.

"It's courteous for the man to make the first move." Avaline stated. This should be very interesting. To be honest, she never did make the first move, she'd rather let her reactions and instinct guide her.

They stared at each other for a moment, just pacing around the outline of the circle at the centre of the room. Nuada's gaze never left her, he just seemed to look her up and down in contemplation.

"Don't hold back on her." Red called from the corner of the room where he was sipping on a can of beer.

"Where'd he get that from?" Avaline wondered, before getting angered at Nuada's next condescending comment that seemed to set the tone of where the fight was to head. Time to make an exception...

"She is but a woman, what ..."

He was cut off by metal grazing over his shoulder. Reacting quickly he returned and the clang of metal was heard again. Avaline blocking his attack with one sword while swinging back with the other. Nuada locked that attack by grabbing ahold of her wrist and holding her in place. His body pressed firmly against his he looked directly into her eyes. She was calm and tranquil, her eyes the colour of the Chilean lake he had found her in. Cobalt Green and Turquoise Blue. This shade was lighter however and seemed to dance and shimmer under the light.

"You're going to hold back on me aren't you?" Avaline asked before pushing him back and swinging one of her swords in a downward motion. Had he not reacted in time it would've certainly cut him from shoulder to hip. He countered hitting away another attack with his sword before stabbing towards her abdomen. In a split second just as he commited fully to the attack she had moved and countered herself, swinging both of her swords in a scissor like action and catching his sword between hers before pushing him back and swinging her swords around and centreing herself.

Nuada did not give her much time to do this as he soon attacked again. His sword swiping towards her neck, she again moved, twisting her body gracefully, her back arched as she spun and swiped back with one of her own swords and stabbing at him with the other. This dance lasted for some time, so much so that Red had tired of the display and returned to his room.

"You can read my movements." It dawned on Nuada. He was slightly breathless but kept his composure as Avaline seemed to not tire at all. It was slightly infuriating for him.

"Yes. The stronger the energy, the easier it is to read. That is a compliment." She said cheekily before the fight commenced again. He thrust forward in his sword, she noticed this seemed to be a regular attack of his when using swordplay. She remembered the spear and his name Silverlance and guessed that was his weapon of choice however. Avaline had grabbed onto his wrist and stepped forward, her body pressing hard against his as she held both of her swords in her other hand. His hair brushed against her head as they looked at each other.

"You leave your right side open when you attack like that." Avaline spoke up and pushed him away again.

"What?" Nuada glared.

"You leave your right side open to attack..." Avaline stated as she swung her swords preparing for his next attack. It soon came as swung the sword, Avaline spinning out of reach before twisting back and kneeling down. Her body pressed against Nuada's legs. Her shoulder firmly against his thigh. She had blocked his attack with one sword again, the blade almost pressing down on her scalp. Nuada put more pressure on the attack before he felt a tapping on his right hip. Avaline pressed firmly against his right hip with the handle of her sword.

"I believe from this angle." She started as she looked up at him. "And the length of my sword... I could stab you into your heart, couldn't I?"

Conceding defeat, albeit grudgingly Nuada dropped his sword to the ground as Avaline rose to her feet, her sword still firmly placed against his hip. As she stood her free hand swung back as it naturally seemed to do. She was shocked when Nuada grabbed ahold of her wrist and held it firmly in place. Their bodies once again firmly pressed together. It took her a moment to realise why as out of the corner of her eye she saw that her blade was a mere space from slicing into her again.

"You are quite skilled, however not enough. How long have you been training?"

"Four months." Avaline replied.

The look on Nuada's face said it all again. He was quite expressive Avaline realised. It was a look of utter disbelief. Nuada wasn't sure what he was more surprised about, or disbelieving about. Was it the fact she beat him? Or the fact that she had become this adept and beaten him at the weaponry in such a short amount of time?

"You have a tendency to over extend your wrist." Nuada stated as he squeezed her wrist tighter before letting go and stepping away.

With a slight nod of his head he turned to leave. He had to admit that that was exhilarating for him. To be sparring, fighting one on one with someone who could keep up.

"Would you like to train together again?" Avaline asked.

"What of the demon?"

"Red? He's not so much for technique. More so for trying to beat my head in."

Nuada turned and with a slight nod of his head agreed. "Tomorrow then."

For some reason as Avaline watched his retreating form she felt a smile on her lips as she started to pack away the weapons.

Later that evening Red and herself had been recalled into the meeting room by Johann to get a debriefing on the meeting, and to be told off for their behaviour earlier.

"This is like being called to the Principal's office at school." Avaline mumbled as Johann continued to talk.

"Right. New member joining us in a few days and werewolves are stalking a small village. Is that all?" Avaline asked as she stood up. Red giggled as she was promptly told to sit back down by Manning who had joined in on the meeting and had his two cents to add on the new member joining them.

"She is a witch. She has the power of elements. She can control fire, earth, wind and water. She also has helped with herbal remedies and healing elixir in Washington. " He stated simply.

As the meeting continued Liz brought an abrupt end to the meeting with the screaming fiery babies, she herself was stressed and had turned into flames also. On her way back to her room Avaline couldn't help but notice Nuada outside in the forests. She stood out on the balcony and looked over to him. Though he was in the distance she could see him picking up fallen branches, swinging them around before dropping them and moving onto others. The evening running late, and tired from the day, Avaline left him to it and went to her room for the evening. Excitement rumbled in her stomach at the thought of training with Nuada again. It would be really nice to finally learn technique rather than constantly dodging attacks. She had also noticed Nuada seemed more solemn than usual the past few days. However during their sparring session she had felt a mood change in him that made her smile.

The next day after breakfast Avaline went to the training room to get some exercise in before meeting with Nuada. On her way there she felt that he was already in the room and she opened the doors and slowly went inside. He had no shirt on and held the sword in his hand from yesterday. He seemed to be thrusting and spinning and at the same time consciously trying to defend the right side of his body. Realising he was not alone, Nuada turned and noticed Avaline standing nearby. With a slight nod of his head he put down the sword and walked across the room. With his back to her he picked something up wrapped in material and walked over, handing it to her.

"You will train with these for now." He nodded before picking up a wooden staff from the floor and walking to the centre of the room.

Avaline unwrapped the items and looked over at Nuada in wonder.

"Did you carve these?" She asked, taking them up in her hands. They were replica's of the kopis swords she used, carved out of wood.

"I tried to find branches of the same weight and length of those weapons. Are those sufficient?" He asked. "They are the same weight and length are they not?"

"Hmm." Was all Avaline could managed as she stepped up to the circle and met Nuada face on.

"Your technique is decent." He spoke up as they walked the outline, staying completely horizontal from each other. "However, if you continue to over extend your wrists as you have been, you will cause joint pain. You will continue to hurt yourself. And you also are unable to put as much strength into your attacks as it is."

The session went on as yesterday had. Fighting with full strength, except with the wooden substitutes. "You move your body very well... That is not from just four months of training."

"Oh no... I grew up dancing. I love to dance. It's one of the ways I stay fit now, it also keeps things out..." Avaline stated, hinting towards her powers.

"Dancing?..." Nuada started. Avaline figured he was not the dancing type and rather than leave things to linger she thrust her weapon at him, continuing on the fight. She twisted her body away from another attack, blocking with both of her swords before pushing him away. The fight ended abruptly however after Avaline hit herself on the head for the third time.

At that Nuada dropped his staff, Avaline figured maybe he was annoyed at her incompetency. However instead she was more shocked that he stood directly behind her and held each of her wrists in his hands. She was short and her head just sat tucked beneath his chin. She could feel him breathing, his chest rising and falling as he pressed himself against her for better leverage. He lifted her arms up and started with just spinning the swords, then using examples of thrusts and attacks, all the while staying firmly behind her with his hands close to her wrists. Once he seemed happy with her progress, he picked up the staff and stood directly across from her again. The fight continued for some time before again, for the fourth time, Avaline hit herself, this time across her leg.

"Over extending my wrists again?" Avaline asked looking up at Nuada as she rubbed her thigh.

Nuada returned with just a slight nod. "It can be difficult to break a habit." He spoke up and stepped towards her. "We should finish for today. You need sustenance."

"I do not." Avaline pouted.

"The colour of your eyes has dulled. I noticed that happens at night or when you are tired."

With that, he picked up his staff and the other weapons before walking towards the doors. "We shall continue tomorrow yes?"

"Yes. We have the new agent starting tomorrow, but I doubt we need to be there."


	8. Bleeding Towards The

CHAPTER EIGHT

**BLEEDING TOWARDS THE ... **

A shocking sea of red flooded the halls and rooms of the BPRD Manor. The blaring of the siren and then the sudden flickering on and off of the red light let them all know that something was awry in the world at that moment. Getting dressed into her combat wear of a black short sleeved shirt, black leather jacket, tight dark blue denim jeans with black knee high boots overtop. Getting her gun holster in place and placing one of her kopis swords across her back in a leather scabbard. She admittedly wasn't confident enough to wield both on a mission, and tended to rely solely on her guns, unless the creature at hand needed to be dismembered and beheaded. Avaline then clipped her hair back and under a black newsboy cap before making her way to the meeting point. She was met there by the others, even Nuada seemed prepared and ready to go. He was arguing with Johann about why he had to wear cumbersome belt the others were wearing. It was almost like watching two bulls rearing to fight each other, they both had such strong personalities.

"Shouldn't we be going somewhere?" Avaline said under a cough as she raised an eyebrow.

The sound of gravel crunching beneath their feet was almost deafening across the dead silence that filled the air as they slowly made their way up the gravel driveway towards the abandoned warehouse. Nuada was curious as to how Avaline's abilities would help them tonight. It had become obvious to him that not all of them knew the extent of her powers, and Nuala had said that herself, Abraham and Nuada himself, were the only ones to know of what exactly she carried, the water of creation. To be honest to himself, he was just plain curious about the young woman.

"Agent Danvers. What do you sense inside?" Johann spoke up. He only referred to her as Agent Danvers during meetings and missions, or when she acted up with Hellboy, like at the last meeting they attended.

They all watched as she closed her eyes and started to breath slower. Her breathing and heartbeat took a steady rhythm as she first focused on them, then spread out and into the building to sense what other life she could feel. She could easily distinguish between humans, those life forms she was used to, like her colleagues, and also nature like plants and trees.

"I don't sense werewolves at all Johann. Did you get your facts wrong again?" She hissed as she opened her eyes and glared at him.

"The bodies were found that were typical of a werewolf attack." Johann defended himself.

Closing her eyes again she focused and sensed further into the building. There were seven humans inside that she could sense were living. One was weakening slowly, the life dripping away. She felt he was clinging to life, but was not willing to rush in there and put everyones lives at risk without knowing what they were facing. They all seemed human. She couldn't sense anything else. Wincing the others could tell she was struggling before suddenly something clicked in her. Focusing on the other humans in the building, there were 1 child, a toddler. Another was probably in his teenage years. Then it occured to her that the other humans, there was something not right with them at all.

"Abe... Can you read what I'm sensing?" She asked holding up her hand as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

He nodded before placing his hand on hers and read what she was sensing of the humans inside. He seemed to speak what it was she couldn't quite put in words.

"They are human. But they are not. There is something wrong with them. They seem to have had a longer life than most normal humans. They have a human energy and life force but it is dark. Very dark."

"Possessed?" Red asked.

"No. If they were possessed they would still be human. These are abnormal."

"Werewolves can have extended life periods." Johann said thinking out loud.

"For the last time, it's not werewolves." Avaline stated.

Suddenly Abraham removed his palm and made a noise to himself. He bent over and picked out a book from his portable library in a wooden carry case that he kept nearby and brought along to most missions.

"Ah ha! Wendigo. It is a malevolent cannibalistic spirit into which humans could transform, or which could possess humans. It is believed their life is extended as they feed on human flesh. More commonly found in Northern Canada or various out crops in America. Never had one in New York before..."

"Four of them together Abe? I thought Wendigo were solitary creatures." Avaline questioned.

"That is most odd."

"Well how do we kill it? Or we just going to stay out here and talk all night?" Red asked impatiently.

"It is said that the Wendigo's full powers have never been recorded. The creature excels at stealth and is nearly the perfect hunter." Abe said as he continued to read from the book.

"Get to the part of how to kill it Blue." Red's impatience was legendary.

"They have a few weaknesses as far as weapons are concerned: iron, steel and silver. The most gruesome method of disposal is by shattering the creature's ice heart with a silver stake and then dismembering the body with a silver axe."

"We don't have any of those."

"Maybe they'll eat each other and we'll only have to kill one of them." Avaline muttered. Suddenly she seemed to stand more upright and closed her eyes. "Two of them are leaving, North west from here."

"Agents Hellboy and Nuada you head after..." Johann started but was quickly interrupted by Avaline.

"Don't bother, they're three miles from here already."

"If we hadn't stood around talking for so long..." Red muttered.

"If we had gone in when we got here we'd all be dead." Avaline retaliated.

Slowly they made their way into the building. The concrete walls stained with age, green with moss and darkened black in areas as though a fire had torn through years before. Graffiti covered the walls in different colours, adding to the desolate nature of the building. Downstairs a child crying could be heard, and a young boys voice trying to sooth it. Johann and Abraham went to help the children while Red, Nuada and Avaline made their way upstairs. The two Wendigo were in a room with the other human whose life was getting weaker by the second.

A loud crash ran through and Avaline turned her head swiftly as she followed it through the wall. "Red," she yelled pointing in it's direction. Red went after him shooting as it dove out the window. He jumped out of the second story floor and ran after it. The other seemed to mill around on the other side of the building, having left the human to his death. Avaline pointed out where it was hiding to Nuada before walking on to see if the human could be saved.

She walked ahead hearing Red's curses as he muttered under his breath at losing track of the Wendigo. It had been a male and alot quicker than he had expected it to be. The other Wendigo, a female, toyed with Nuada as it darted back in forth from room to room. Red had since joined in on the chase. Leaving them to it Avaline pushed on ahead and pushed open the door to the room where the surviving human was still clinging to life. As the door opened fully she felt as though the floor had collapsed under her as her legs gave out and she hit the floor with a thud.

Hearing a noise Nuada looked up to see that Avaline was kneeling on the floor staring blankly ahead into the room. Red also had heard and looked up to see her. She was close to hyperventilating and struggling to catch her breath. Running to her side Red looked up to see what had caused this reaction and almost lost his lunch. Hanging from the ceiling by his intestines was a full grown man. All of his skin peeled off. Flesh dangling off of his legs and arms where the Wendigo had been feeding off of him. A full grown woman lay on the floor in a pool of blood, with less flesh on her than the man himself.

Memories flashed through Avalines head as she saw the man dangling, a large space between his feet and the floor. It reminded her of that rainy summer day as a child, she had returned home from school early as soccer practice had been cancelled. She called for her parents, their cars in the driveway. No sound. Up the stairs she walked. Tentative. She didn't want to get in trouble for walking through the house with wet clothes on. She made her way to the bathroom and opened the door, hoping to have a hot shower and get changed into warm clothes before doing her homework. Instead she opened the door to see a shadow loom over her. It took a moment for her to collect herself before she saw her father's body, swinging from the ceiling like a tyre swing on a windy day. The large space between his feet and the floor. Screaming she ran forward and tried in vein to get her father down, clinging to his legs and pushing up as if it would help. Tears streaming down her face as her legs gave way and she lay kneeling on the floor at her father's feet.

Feeling hands on her shoulder and hearing a voice in her ear, Avaline blinked and looked over to Nuada who was kneeling by her side. Red stood over her and shook his head as he looked at the carnage. He knew the reason she had such a strong reaction to the sight of this man. It reminded her of her father. She quickly got her gun from her holster and held it up to Red. "He's still alive Red." She could hear the whimper in her voice. He was almost disbelieving, but the only times she offered him her gun was when a life was close to the brink of death and needed that final step taken for them.

"Prince, help her outside won't you?" Red asked before entering the room and shutting the door behind him. A loud shot resounded through the silence as Nuada helped Avaline to her feet and they made their way back outside to where the others waited. Nuada looked down as Avaline seemed to slowly regain her composure. He wondered what could possibly have done it. Was it the extreme nature of the man's wounds? For some reason he thought it was more than that. When she had been kneeling on the floor and him by her side he had tried talking to her. Her gaze distant, like that of when she was on the plane and her breathing became heavy. Her words came back to him.

"I should try to sway you from what you think of humans. To be honest I'm the last person to talk to about the kindness of the human race."

Then there was the look when she had mentioned his father's murder in Bethmoora. His thoughts were suddenly broken as Avaline pushed him to the side. He stumbled forward but regained his footing and turned about to curse her for shoving him. However suddenly her kopis sword was unsheathed and she stabbed it into the wall just where he had been standing.

A shuddering cry rang out as red liquid seeped around the handle where Avaline was holding it. She pulled back her weapon as the female Wendigo crashed through the wall and stood staring at her. The Wendigo hadn't fully transformed yet, and still had human features.

"You cannot kill me." It hissed. "I cannot die. I am immortal."

"Immortal or not... You can't do anything when you're in pieces." Avaline spat in return before swinging the sword. Though the Wendigo had heightened speed, it was no match when Avaline could see where its movements were heading. She slashed at it several times, taking its arms from its body before taking a final swing at it's head. The body slowly collapsed to it's knees and then fully to the ground with a thud. With a sigh Avaline spun her sword, clearing the blood off of it before twisting it behind her. She felt a hand on her wrist and turned as Nuada had grabbed ahold of her. She looked and noticed her sword was cutting into the material of her jacket, but had not cut into her flesh yet. He took the sword out of her hands before placing it back into the leather scabbard. With a nod of his head, and a knowing look Avaline nodded in return and held onto her wrist as they made their way outside.

Nuada still looked at her curiously, even more so now. Not only could she predict movements, but she had known that Wendigo was on the other side of the wall at that very moment. He wondered of the extent of her abilities as they traveled in the truck back to the Manor. More so than that, he wondered of the heavy weight her past carried. The demon sat beside her now, Liz had stayed home with the babies. Nuada looked curiously at the two. He seemed to look down at her every so often, then placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

It was not love, he had seen that with how the demon was with Liz. It was something else. He had seen the demon hold his arm out to guard Abraham from an attack, so it was not protection, or perhaps it was another form of protection. As he sat and pondered time seemed to pass by and the next thing he knew, they were back at the Manor.

"Abe, let Liz know what happened won't you?" the demon called to Abraham as he picked up Avaline over his shoulder. "Baby girl needs a drink, don't you?" He asked looking up at Avaline. With a small smile she nodded as they headed off together.

Abraham turned to see Nuada with a puzzled look on his face and he reached out a hand onto Nuada's shoulder, reading his thoughts as Nuada stared at the pair walk off.

"Her father was murdered. It was made to look like suicide. Avaline found him hanging by a rope." Abraham spoke up. He kept things short with the Prince. Things were very tense between the pair. Nuala had let him know that Nuada had feelings for her that were unrequited and that he couldn't differentiate between possession and protection.

All Nuada could do was nod as the words filled his mind. So, that is why she had said those words to him, why she had mentioned his father's murder that time. He left, wanting to see where she had gone with the demon and came across them sitting in a small living room. Red's feet propped up on the coffee table as they both sat sipping on cans of beer. Avaline looked fragile under the demon's arm as she sat snug against his side. His more human looking arm sat around her shoulders, keeping her tight against him. She sat with her legs tucked under herself, curled up against Red with her arms tucked against her chest and a beer can in one hand. Nuada sat and watched them from afar. They never spoke. It just seemed that being side by side like that was enough. There was much that confused him about this new world, and the manners in which people behaved, he shook his head and returned to his room for the evening, wondering what other curiousities this woman would bring up in him.

That morning Avaline had woken up to Liz placing a blanket over her and Red. Avaline had started to apologise but was interrupted by Liz who had said Abe had explained what happened. With a worried glance Liz asked if she was okay, to which Avaline could only nod. The other agents knew of her family history, it was on record in her files. It had even made the newspapers. Estranged wife and lover kills husband and makes it look like suicide. It's the kind of story newspapers and the media feed on. It had happened, her father had died, years ago. Nothing would change that, nothing could bring him back. All she could do was live on, her father would've wanted that for her.

She had showered and changed. Then had a short breakfast before going to the training room to get some exercise in before training with Nuada. Honestly, Avaline wasn't sure if he would show up. Abe had told her that he had let Nuada know why she had been shaken by that body in the Warehouse. Closing her eyes she could sense that Nuada was pacing in the forest, if he kept pacing like that he would wear a mark into the forest floor, she thought. It was almost as though he heard her because he stopped and picked up something. She knew those movements and realised he was training with his sword. Thinking back to her own exercise Avaline turned on the stereo and put in one of her CD's before returning to the centre of the training room and stretching as the music started playing through the speakers.

Nuada thought himself ridiculous as he slowly made his way to the training room. He wasn't sure if she'd show up for training today. After what they had seen, it was despicable what humans would do to other humans in the best of times, but to eat your own kind to become a monster like that, there are no words for it. Would she still be shaken by what she had seen? Would it drudge up bad memories of her father's death? Would it make her think of the death he inflicted on his father? Would she want to even look at him if that were the case? By the time he looked up he was already outside the training room doors.

There was silence as he pushed open the doors, but soon he was met by the slow rhythm of music coming out of the speakers. The man made instruments caressed each other as they merged into the one song. Nuada looked to Avaline who stood in the centre of the room. Her body seemed to be caressed by the instruments music also as she moved herself in time. Her eyes were closed as she gracefully turned and twisted her body. Her hands reaching out to nothing as she moved. Watching Avaline dance, it was nothing like what he was used to seeing. Dancing had been for the women of his kind, and even then it was subdued. She seemed to feel the melody to the core of her being. Emotional. Raw. Passionate. It was almost primal.

_It's not a silly little moment,_

_It's not the storm before the calm._

_This is the deep and dying breath of,_

_This love that we've been working on._

He moved quietly to the corner of the room and sat to watch. She seemed to not have noticed him. A man started singing lyrics over the music and he was tempted to close his eyes to listen to them, however he'd rather watch Avaline's movements to the song.

_Can't seem to hold you like I want to,_

_So I can feel you in my arms._

_Nobody's gonna come and save you,_

_We pulled too many false alarms._

He felt himself drawn in by the movements and the song lyrics. They almost spoke of his feelings of his sister Nuala. He was slowly observing and seeing different kinds of love between people here in the bureau. Red and Avaline had a jovial relationship at times, however after last night, he had seen a more caring side of it. Red and Liz had a very loving relationship despite the fiery outbursts of temper and arguments. Abraham and Nuala, hee hated to admit it, but he could clearly see the love between them.

_We're going down and you can see it too._

_We're going down and you know that we're doomed._

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room._

_I was the one you always dreamed of,_

_You were the one I tried to draw._

_How dare you say it's nothing to me,_

_Baby you're the only light I ever saw._

Though sad of his thoughts for his sister, they soon returned to Avaline. He wasn't sure of his feelings for her. He didn't give himself much time to think of her really. He just reacted by instinct most of the time when he was with Avaline. When he left her, he didn't think twice of his actions. For some reason his sister had pointed out him carving wooden kopis swords out of wood so she wouldn't keep injuring herself during training. He simply stated that when training with weapons it is best to use wooden replicas of the same width and length and in some cases shapes of the original weapons before leaving his sister to herself in the garden.

_My dear, we're slow dancing in a burning room._

_Don't you think we ought to know by now?_

_Don't you think we should've learned somehow?_

The song slowly came to an end and Avaline stopped to catch her breath before stepping towards the stereo and turning it off. She grabbed a bottle of water and sipped on it before turning around to see Nuada deep in thought. His shirt was off and the sash that normally sat around his waist was also on the floor beside him. He blinked a few times before standing up and stepping towards her.

"I was not sure you would feel up to training today."

"I am. I try not to let things linger. Especially if it serves to hurt me in the end." Avaline simply replied before putting her bottle of water down and picking up the wooden kopis swords.

"What are we going to focus on today? Aside from my over extended wrists." Avaline stated as she walked to the centre of the room.

"Actually, I have been wondering about the extent of your abilities."

"I have wondered that as well... Some things just happen by reacting against a situation."

Nuada nodded as he moved forward with his staff in one hand and the red sash that normally sat around his waist in the other. He put down the staff and stepped towards Avaline with the sash of material.

"You can sense beings without seeing them, Yes?"

Avaline nodded, wondering where he was heading with this.

"You can also sense things closer to you, like that Wendigo through the wall last evening. You can also sense movements and predict the attacks."

"I see the movements. I don't sense them."

"It is in the same principle is it not? What if you are blinded during a fight? What if it is pitch black? I am curious to know if you could still fight in that situation. If your abilities extend that far."

"You have a good point." Avaline said as she nodded in reply, realising what Nuada intended.

Nuada held up the sash to her before stepping behind her. The sash came around over Avaline and sat across her chest as Nuada stayed behind Avaline. He could feel the anxiety in her and spoke up again. "If you are not comfortable with this, we can stop."

"No. It's okay." Avaline actually could feel the anxiety turn to excitement. It was nice to have someone around where she could let the walls down when it came to her abilities and what she carried inside.

The sash came up over her eyes and she felt him tie it gently at the back of her head. Nuada could see her breathing start to steady and stepped away from behind her and made his way in front of her.

"Can you sense where I am?" He asked. Avaline pointed the kopis sword in her right hand directly at his chest. As he moved around the circle, she kept the sword squarely in place. Once he had made it back to his staff he picked it up and spun it before taking place to attack. Knowing her reflexes probably wouldn't be the same he purposefully set his attacks to be slightly off centre and away from Avaline's body. He also made sure his movements were slower than usual.

For the most part she could keep up and was able to block the majority of his attacks, but he could sense the small bit of anxiety in her. They continued on, and as the training session continued the speed and accuracy of their training built up to a point where they were fighting at full strength against each other. Avaline remaining blindfolded. Nuada was impressed at her reaction speed of getting used to this training technique. She had managed to hit herself once already, which was an improvement of four times last training.

For some reason suddenly she became distracted and dropped her guard, Nuada's hit with the staff connected in her abdomen and she writhed forward. Nuada dropped his staff and was surprised when she suddenly recovered and swung her swords forward at him. He grabbed ahold of her wrists and pulled her forward, tucking her arms behind her back and her wrists firmly behind her lower back, causing her to drop the swords to the floor. Their bodies almost against each others, Avaline moved her leg and tried to step back as she was firmly pressed against Nuada and his leg firmly in between hers. She moved her head slightly and felt her cheek connect with Nuada's as he leaned forward and balanced the pair of them.

Nuada looked down at Avaline in his arms and he held her close to himself. He wasn't sure what had made him pull that move. He had felt him move on pure instinct and as he held her there, he couldn't help but look down at her. She was breathing rapidly and he could even make out the dull pulse of her heartbeat beneath her breast under her shirt. The beads of sweat dripped off of them like rain off of leaves after a spring rain shower. He leaned back and steadied his feet, pulling Avaline with her as she stood on her own feet and leaned into him to catch her balance. She slowly removed the sash from her eyes and looked up at him. The colour of her eyes like that of the Chilean lake again, cobalt green and deep turquoise blue. The colour was rich and vibrant and danced as the sunlight from the windows streamed across the room.

A cough brought them out of their reverie as they turned and looked over at Johann standing in the doorway, a woman stood close nearby.

"Agent Danvers. Prince Nuada. This is our new agent. Harriet Caldwell." Johann spoke up as he walked into the room.

Avaline and Nuada nodded in return as Harriet made her way towards them. It wasn't until Avaline stepped towards her to say hello that she realised how close she had actually been standing to Nuada. It was like stepping out of a warm bath on a cold day.

"Prince Nuada." Harriet nodded to him before turning her attention fully to Avaline.

"So, you are the one with the control of water then?"

"I wouldn't say control..." Avaline didn't like the tone of that word.

"Nature is not something to be controlled." Nuada spoke up as he pulled his tunic on over his head. He took ahold of the sash which Avaline still held in her hand and wrapped it around his waist.

"You've obviously never met someone like me then." Harriet said with a wink and glimmer in her eye.

Avaline didn't even need to look behind her to see the snarl forming on Nuada's face.

"Nuada and I have been training and need sustenance. I'll leave you to be shown around the rest of the Manor by Johann." Avaline stated as she took ahold of Nuada's arm. She could see the fire in his eyes as he glared down at the human witch. "Nuada." Avaline urged him. She gently placed a hand to his cheek and met his eyes.

Nuada was shocked as suddenly he was met with depths of dark sapphire blue and the presence of the water of creation spirit was back inside Avaline. "We will talk later Prince. Leave. Before they put us both in shackles." With a nod of his head, Nuada turned and left out the doors and towards the forest to seek solace from what had passed. Not just the human witch. But that moment, before they had been interrupted, he had felt something stir in him, stir between the two of them, and now... Now, the water being was back in the girl, after having said it was done and moved on. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as he continued to walk away.

Harriet spoke matter of factly, not realising what had gone on between the elf and the woman. "I have met the fire starter. And now I met you, the water bearer."

"Avaline doesn't just control water. She senses water in other living things..." Johann started but was broken off.

"Still just water though." Harriet continued. "I have control over fire, as well as water, earth and wind."

Avaline could feel the rumble inside her, and the drowning of pressure surrounding her. It was like a torrent of water being held back by flood gates. Struggling she pushed the being out, as she had done in Bethmoora. The anger was still there, that this woman spoke so highly of herself, as though she were a god amongst mortals. Grabbing a bottle of water, Avaline turned and walked towards her.

"Here. Control this water." Avaline spoke simply and tossed the entire bottle of water on Harriet before walking out of the training room with a heavy sigh as she tried to catch her breath.

The being had come bac. She had remembered everything from when the being was inside of her. It had whispered something to her just before she had forced it out. That had left her with a fear inside. She had thought it was done and gone, it had said all the tests were done with. That it would pass on from this life. This wasn't the case.

It had whispered with a tone that sent shivers down her spine... "I have one last test for you..."


	9. Higher Than You Think

CHAPTER NINE

**HIGHER THAN YOU THINK **

Harriet Caldwell was amazed at how things were run here at the New York Bureau. Not in a good way. The manner in which Washington had bent to the will of these misfits and gave in to their commands just to have them back. This is what had interested her so much that she asked for the transfer. Even with her powers, she couldn't get Washington to bow to her feet as much as they had to this section of the bureau. She could control the elements. She could bend fire, water, earth and wind to her will. With her herbs and medicinal knowledge she had cured a great deal of the agents problems in Washington. She couldn't fathom why she wasn't held in more importance than these group of people. All they had was a fire starter, a water bearer, the fishman psychic, a demon and two elves, one of which had tried to kill the entire human race. She remembered Johann Krauss from when she was placed at Washington. She vaguely remembered hearing Avaline's name in the halls at Washington, Harriet herself had arrived shortly after Avaline's transfer.

Agents fraternised so freely with each other here. Where was the professional boundaries Washington had been so set on putting down? Not only were the humans fraternising with each other, but there were inter race relations going on here. The demon and the firestarter with their babies. They looked normal enough, like healthy human babies, on closer inspection however, they had pointed tails and when angered, frightened or scared their skin turned a shade of red like their fathers before bursting into fiery flames.

The elf and the fishman, Abraham, such a human name for something so unhuman. They obviously cared a great deal about each other, even that in itself was strange to her. He looked like a giant blue tadpole with limbs. She herself, Harriet could admit, though eerie looking she was beautiful. She was with child also, which made her lip curve in disgust. How could a fish accomplish that? Fish lay eggs.

Her brother, had a more menacing look about him most of the time. He had tried to kill all humans. She noticed when he looked at Avaline, and he was around her, he had a subtle calm about himself that reminded Harriet of his sister. She wasn't sure what to make of them. When she and Johann had walked in on the pair training, it seemed as though they had interrupted something much more intimate.

It all just plain disgusted Harriet as she stalked her way to the barracks where most of the Agents stayed to the side of the Manor. The Manor was mainly joint areas, a kitchen and eating cafeteria, an infirmary, a training area, some more relaxing foyers to sit in, and a media centre. The main misfits of the NYC bureau however, had beautiful suite quarters in the Manor. Where as she, was housed in a room that reminded her of when she was in University.

The days passed by as Harriet settled in. They still hadn't managed to track where the remaining Wendigo had run off to. Avaline herself had trouble differentiating their life forces from normal humans. She would often watch Avaline, wondering why it was she was so important. She was just there. Calm like still water. Though they referred to her at times as the water bearer, she hadn't actually seen her command water. If she had power she rarely showed it aside from when she was sensing energies and life forces or when she was training with the elf. It seemed they always trained with her blindfolded with the red or black sash he often wore around his waist. Harriet wondered if that was some kinky sort of thing between the pair. What did they do with the sash when they weren't training?

She turned away from watching them train this day, and walked along down the hallways. The demon and Liz were doting over their babies who were crawling freely and standing on their own. Then further on she passed by large bay windows and doors that led out into the English gardens. There Nuala sat on her own looking over the gardens and resting a hand across her stomach lovingly. A baby crying, then the other crying broke the silence as she turned to see they had both falling and knocked their heads together. The twins were now glaring at each other and were balls of fire as the parent's tried to calm them down. By the time Harriet turned back Abraham was sitting with Nuala now.

This was a very strange and unprofessional place indeed.

"Why are my hands tied behind my back?" Avaline asked as she remained blindfolded and now bound, her wrists tied in place to a point where she could no longer over extend them. Nuada finished tying the knot before stepping away from her.

"Now you have a feel for where your wrists need to be held, and you cannot hit yourself or myself in the head again." Nuada stated as he stood nearby with his staff.

"I just stand here then?" Avaline questioned. She kept a steady focus on him and his actions as he paced back and forth swinging the staff. She had a feeling of what was to come as she dodged an attack and spun her body, curving her back in an arch to dodge another attack as the onslaught started again.

"How do you defend yourself?" Nuada asked calmly.

"If this is your retaliation for me hitting you square in the head this is childish." Avaline snarled.

"Defend yourself." Nuada stated calmly again.

"Fine." Avaline stated simply and kicked her leg out connecting with the tender area between his legs. Nuada wasn't expecting such a feral attack and dropped his staff, catching her foot in his hands before the full impact hit him as he stepped back. The momentum sending both of their equilibriums off and sending them crashing onto the floor. Nuada lay on his back as he glared down at the form of the woman still bound lying with her chest against his stomach.

Avaline could sense from his heavy breathing that he was agitated. "You told me to defend myself." She stated as she turned her gaze up to him, even though she was still blindfolded. Suddenly she was pulled to her feet by Nuada as he knelt to pick up the staff again and hit her across the back. "For someone as old as time you are childish." Avaline hissed in pain as she stumbled away before refocusing herself.

Nuada watched her as she continued moving away from each of his thrusts and attacks. Her body curving and arching like that of when she was dancing that day. He heard a small crash in the hall just outside the doors entering the training room but kept his focus on Avaline. From years of fighting and training, he had learnt to keep his focus steady on the task at hand. Avaline would often try to react and return with a kick and had managed to land a couple on his legs but not with a force enough to do any damage. It was enough for him to backtrack though.

After the third kick to his legs he looked down to realise he was standing in a puddle of water and turned his gaze to see that the crash from outside in the hallway had been the water cooler falling over. He turned his gaze back to Avaline who had a small smile across her lips. Before he could react and move away from the puddle the water rose up in droplets around him and hit him squarely in the eyes. He also had trained by blindfolding himself and fighing in pitch black, so even though blinded he could still hold his own. He swung his staff out connecting squarely with Avaline's shoulder. He felt a grin cross his face which soon turned to a frown when he realised his feet were held square in place by the water puddle. It was as though it was quicksand, or that human made product, concrete.

Soon enough his vision had returned to normal and he opened his eyes to see Avaline who was pacing back and forth. She was obviously concentrating hard to keep him bound in place. He struck out with his staff first aiming in one direction before in a split second hitting her square in the forehead. His legs freed he charged forward and swung at her, she slid to the ground lying on her back, her arms still tucked and bound behind her. Missing that attack she swung out and kicked at his back foot, before bringing her other leg around and swinging it into his other leg. Jumping up as Nuada fell to his knees she quickly pounced.

Laying flat on his back, the staff but a couple of feet from his hands, Nuada looked up at Avaline. She was perched on him, straddled across his chest. Her legs bent and tucked under her pinning him down across his chest and upper arms. Though frustrated at his apparent loss, it was more so exhilerating he found. It pumped through his veins with every fight. Avaline hadn't counted on his flexibility as she suddenly felt Nuada's legs kick up and wrap around her upper body from behind, pulling her back. Having freed his arms, Nuada let go of her with his legs, and pushed forward. Grabbing a hold of her legs, he bent them at the knee and gripped onto her thighs with his hands. Pushing against her knees with his chest he held her in place and kept her from moving as both of them breathed heavily trying to catch their breath.

Turning her head to the side Avaline was about to submit and concede defeat when her head touched against Nuada's leg. The material of his pants and his boots themselves were still slick with water and she felt a smile grace her face. Nuada saw this himself and wondered what she had planned when suddenly his legs felt a crushing weight on them. He realised too late his legs were still wet with water and gripped hard onto Avaline's thighs returning the pain she was inflicting on him, awaiting for her to concede defeat.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Abraham rushed through the doors heaving to catch his breath. "What are you two doing?" He yelled. It was surprising to hear such a tone of voice leave Abraham of all people.

"Must you two train so heavily. Nuala is with child. Did you forget?" He yelled, his voice still dripping with worry. He seemed to not even take notice of the sight he had walked in on. Avaline herself could feel that this position was probably not the best situation to be caught in. Now that the adrenalin was wearing off from the fight, they seemed to come to their thoughts as Nuada helped Avaline to her feet and untied the sash from her wrists and from around her eyes before dropping it to the floor by his staff and putting his tunic back on. As the way with all training sessions, it ended with just a nod of the head from the two of them before Nuada picked up his gear and went off on his own, either to his room or the forest nearby.

That night they were all awoken by the loud blaring siren and blinking red light of the alarm system letting them know that it was time to head out on another mission. Lately their missions consisted of hunting down this pack of Wendigo's that had started to become more cunning. Getting dressed in their combat wear, they all met at the main meeting point before getting into the trucks and heading out.

The dark silhouettes of trees loomed overhead, their branches weaving in and out of each other creating a tunnel as they walked down the forest path. The smell of the forest undergrowth was strong in their senses. It smelt of pine and compost. After what seemed like an endless pathway they came to a clearing where an old decrepid house barely stood on it's own supports.

Avaline pointed out a pathway where two Wendigo had headed. One had stayed behind to finish feeding on a body just inside the doorway. Abraham and Johann stayed back with two other agents. Everyone with guns had silver bullets, while others chose various silver weapons to carry. Red had chosen a silver axe, while Avaline carried a silver stake along with her kopis sword and guns. Nuada had one of his special elven weapons, a sword made of silver that was unbreakable. Harriet had opted to depend on her powers, but was forced to carry two guns and a silver dagger.

Walking ahead Nuada, Red and Avaline followed the pathway after the two Wendigo while the others stayed behind to deal with the one that they had encircled. Hearing a crashing they all turned to see wooden tree roots shoot out of the ground and stab through the Wendigo in the house as it tried to run away. Harriet grinned and waved at Avaline as she stopped to watch before grabbing her gun and shooting silver bullets at the Wendigo.

"I can hear the tree crying." Avaline whimpered to Nuada as he gave her a look and grabbed ahold of her arm. The pair looked at each other and back to Harriet before heading off down the pathway after the other Wendigo. Red had already gone on ahead and by the time they caught up he was chasing after one of them and shooting at it. Without time to react Avaline turned just as a Wendigo ran towards her and Nuada. Reacting Nuada pushed her out of the way as it slammed into him and dragged him a few metres before throwing him against a tree, his sword landing a few feet away from him. Avaline watched as he struggled to his feet before heaving forward and crying out in pain, clutching at his stomach as though it was tearing him from the inside out. He fell to his knees, oblivious to the Wendigo that was stalking around him.

The Wendigo picked up Nuada's sword and went towards him. "You're not human." It said in a snarled voice. This human had transformed almost fully into a Wendigo, and she couldn't tell whether it was male or female. All Avaline could focus on was Nuada's crumpled form and the wendigo advancing with Nuada's own sword. Jumping up she ran ahead as Nuada sat upright and looked blearily as the sword came towards him. Red blood splattered across his pale face. Still in pain and clutching himself he saw that Avaline had intercepted the wendigo's attack. The sword stabbed directly through her heart, entering her from the front. Nuada could clearly see the tip of the sword piercing out the back of her shirt. She coughed and spluttered up blood as she fell to her hands and knees and struggled to stay upright.

He had seen her recover from the glass shards almost splitting her in three, but this was a sword directly through her heart and he could feel the worry well up inside him as he watched her cry out in pain and writhe as the wendigo picked her up. He struggled to her feet, wanting to help her, but the pain inside was too strong and all he could do was watch from where he was kneeling. He watched as the wendigo held her up and licked at the blood dripping down her back. Then he saw a glint in her eyes as she suddenly grabbed the sword handle and plunged the sword further into herself and straight through the wendigo's forehead. Nuada cried out. He wasn't sure if it was shock, or worry, or surprise. The wendigo itself cried in pain as Avaline pulled the sword back out of her. As she started to fall to the ground, she spun her body around so she was facing the wendigo and brought the sword down at an angle, slicing from it's left shoulder to it's right hip, cutting the wendigo in half.

Falling to the ground Avaline was not worried about the wound as she could already feel it healing. She stumbled to her feet and walked over to where Nuada lay writhing in pain, crying out as he clutched at himself. As she got to him, his arm slapped out and hit her hard across the face. "You are reckless with your life." He hissed before gritting his teeth and crying out again. Avaline craddled Nuada into her lap and held him in her arms as she tried to comfort his pain and find where the wound was.

"Nuala." He whimpered. "It is not me. It is Nuala."

Avaline closed her eyes and focused her energy, focusing on Nuala's to find out what the problem was. She felt the single tear stream down her cheek as she realised what was happening. "Oh dear god..." She muttered under her breath as she looked down at Nuada. His eyes was closed, but his breathing was steady. She guessed he had blacked out from the pain. She was surprised when Red showed up behind her, swinging a decapitated Wendigo head around by it's hair.

"What happened to the Prince?" He asked, kneeling down beside her. He showed a little worry for him, but was still hesistant to fully trust him.

"Nuala... She's lost the baby." Avaline looked at him with tears in her eyes. The shock evident on Red's face was enough of a reaction. "Do you think Blue knows?"

Avaline shook her head. "Can you carry him?" She asked Red as she picked up their weapons.

Once they had returned to the BPRD, the entire Manor was solemn in silence aside from the distraught cries from Abraham as he returned to his room to find Nuala sleeping. They had at first lied to Abraham when they brought Nuada back to the trucks unconscious, however Nuada had come to and asked how his sister was before they had arrived back at the manor. Avaline closed her eyes as the tears flowed down her cheeks and she told Abe what had happened.

The next morning, things were still solemn and most agents kept to their rooms. Nuada awoke to find the pain had passed but he could feel his sister's grief strong. His eyes still closed he lay in bed in thought and was surprised to feel a cool feeling over his forehead. He opened his eyes to find Avaline by his bed side, placing a wet cloth over his forehead. She smiled a small smile down at him and stroked her fingers through his hair as she brushed it away from his face.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked.

He nodded before sitting upright in bed and placing the cloth on the bedside table. "Why did you do that?"

"You had a fever. I've been doing that all night."

He nodded again before suddenly his eyes opened wide and he pulled Avaline close to him. "The sword. It plunged into your heart." He said worried and placed a hand up her tank top and onto her bare skin. His breathing was rapid as he kept his hand there. He felt her heartbeat, monitoring it to make sure she was okay.

"I'm okay." Avaline said, trying to settle him as she placed one of her hands on his chest, while the other reached under her shirt to hold onto his hand. She then pulled it out and held his hand in between both of hers on her lap. "I'm okay." She repeated as she looked up at him. He sighed in relief before resting back into the bed. He closed his eyes as he thought of his sister, Nuala. He could feel her despair at the loss of her child. He could feel the love she had for the child, and more so for the father, Abraham.

He felt the tears roll down his cheek for his sister's loss and his thoughts traveled over time. The way his father had been protective of her and put the shield up between them. The way he had made advances towards her, thinking she was his to own, to possess, to love. He realised now, that was not the kind of love he wanted for her. The love in Abraham's eyes evident when he would glance over his sister, as though she were the most precious gemstone in the world.

Nuada opened his eyes and looked at Avaline as she sat, still holding his hand in hers, stroking her fingertips over his fingers. He squeezed her hand in his causing her to look up at his face. He could see that the colour of her eyes was dull and guessed she had not slept all night. The way she had trouble keeping her eyes open reiterated that for him.

"You should return to your room to sleep." He spoke up. "I am well enough now." He squeezed her hand one last time before she stood up and with a nod she turned and left. They both knew each other well. The way they fought, their weaknesses when fighting. They also knew, neither was the talkative type and wouldn't pull each other into a conversation if need be. They had not spoken of their father's death to each other, though they knew it was clear in each other's mind.

This was a shock to him and his sister, most of all because though miscarriage was somewhat common amongst humans, it was unspeakable with elves. He knew it was not his training, or the wendigo throwing him into the tree that caused it. He would've felt that in himself if that had been the case. Perhaps it was because the father was not an elf. He doubted that thought as soon as he had it. This was such a foreign concept for him, and he knew he nor his sister had no way of comprehending why this happened.

Getting up Nuada quickly showered before getting dressed and walking to his sister's room. Gently knocking, he then pushed the door open to see Abraham sitting up in the bed, with Nuala sleeping quietly tucked under his arm. The streams of tears were still evident on their faces. He just nodded at Abraham as he sat at the side of the bed and took his sister's hand in his. He wanted to love and protect her, and looking up at Abraham he saw that that was all he wanted also. Shaken Nuada realised now was the time to let Nuala go completely and he stood and left the room, not even looking back as he shut the door behind him.

It was Harriet he came across next who had stood out in the hallway waiting. "It's a sad thing when a parent loses a child. It's a pity how common miscarriage is becoming these days." She spoke with earnest sadness in her voice. "I remember when my mother lost a child..." She said, her voice distant. "She would light a candle every year on the day she lost him. It signified the day his life started and ended." With that Harriet sighed and turned away, walking down the hallway and out towards the barracks.

Making his way to the forest on the outskirts of the Manor, Nuada sat down deep in thought, leaning against an old oak tree. His legs bent at the knees, his arms bent at the elbow resting on his knees as he buried his face in the palms of his thought of the feelings he'd dwelled on over his sister, the one's he had decided to let go of. Then he thought of the mannerisms and behaviour he had encountered while here at the BPRD. The protection and caring love and friendship he had seen of the Demon and Avaline. The love that the demon shared for Liz. The love that Abraham shared for his sister. The love they all shared in return.

He hated to admit it, perhaps the love he thought he should feel for his sister was mistaken and wrong. That he felt he should possess her to fully protect her. That if he should let her leave his grasps, she would fall astray to darkness and despair. He knew now, that was not the case. He could love and protect her from afar. She was his sister, his only blood remaining.

Leaning back he looked up at the oak tree overhead and remembered the words of the annoying human, Harriet about lighting a candle for the life lost. A candle seemed pitiful to him as he thought about it. A lifeless thing made of wax that held a flame if only for a short life span. The oak tree was solid behind his back and had lived a long and full life as it towered over him. Still young in years compared to his own lifeline that spanned beyond the human ages. As the light streamed through the foliage over him, he felt the warmth dawn over him as he suddenly rose to his feet and made his way into the Manor.

Avaline stood in the shower after her long sleep and felt the warm droplets of water stream over her. Every little droplet she could feel it like a caress on her skin, and she closed her eyes and leaned back fully into the water. With the bottle of conditioner in one hand she squeezed some into her other hand before massaging it into her long hair and feeling the water rinse it out. She felt a caress against her back and thought to herself that it didn't feel like droplets of water. It happened again and she turned and opened her eyes

"Jesus christ Nuada!" She screamed and threw the bottle of conditioner at him. She then picked up the bottle of shampoo and threw at him also.

He looked at her as though it was Avaline that should feel ashamed for that behaviour.

"I need you to go to the troll market for me."

Avaline scowled as she wrapped a towel around herself and turned off the water.

"This couldn't wait for me to get out?"

"No. Here is a piece of paper and a map of which store to go. Give the piece of paper to the store keeper and pay him with this." Nuada said and handed her the paper, map, and a bag of coins.

"Nuada. Would you walk in on Liz bathing?"

"No." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Would you walk in on your sister bathing?"

"No." He said with a confused look on his face. Where was she going with this train of thought?

"Then why, couldn't you have waited till I got out of the shower and dressed?" Avaline asked as she glared at him.

"I have seen you naked before. You should leave now. I would like this by sunset if possible." Nuada said and glanced out the window.

"Why don't you go?"

"Because I cannot leave the compound. I will end up in shackles. You said so yourself." Nuada retorted and made his way out of her room. "I have left a hooded cloak on your bed for you to wear, so that you do not stand out in the crowd." Nuada spoke finally before closing her bedroom door.

"Strange elf. Deranged logic." Avaline muttered under her breath as she got changed into her normal clothes before picking up the hooded cloak. It was a dark crimson, almost black colour made of what seemed like velvet material. Or maybe a heavier form of silk. She threw it on overtop before placing the paper, map and bag of coins in her pocket and leaving.

Walking through the troll market Avaline was thankful for the map that Nuada had drawn for her to go to the specific store he wanted. She watched her step as she walked along the pathways, avoiding the little 2 headed creatures and the other larger creatures that seemed to have right of way as they bumped and pushed others out of their way. Finally making it to the store Avaline made her way to the troll that motioned for her forward. She handed him the note and the bag of coins and he waved his hand for and muttered something in his troll language. Even with the knowledge of the water of creation she still didn't understand the thing.

As she waited and looked over the other things in the store she felt a pulling on her from behind and turned to find a smaller troll, that looked alot like the one that ran the store talking fast. She managed to pick up one word princess and that was all. The troll frantic as it pulled at Avaline's hooded cloak. Thankfully the troll from before put a stop to it. She managed to pick up another word. "Seer." He said as he motioned towards the frantic troll that had made it's way to the back of the store. He handed Avaline a bag and held her hands, motioning for her to be careful with it. Avaline nodded before quickly making her way out of the troll market and getting accosted by more trolls like the one from before.

It was dusk by the time Avaline had made it back to the Manor, Nuada was waiting in her room for her by the time she made it inside. He noticed the tears in the back of her hooded cloak and ran forward to her pulling her into his arms as he ran his hands over her to see if she was alright.

Nuada himself wasn't sure why he reacted that way when he'd seen the tears. He remembered seeing the sword plunge directly through her heart at that moment and felt that same fear he had felt then.

"It's okay. It's okay." Avaline stated as she patted his hands away and handed him the bag.

Picking up the bag gently, he looked inside before turning to walk away. He stopped at the door and turned his head to Avaline.

"Would you?" He asked.

This was all new to him, this behaviour. After what Avaline had said in the past, and what she knew of Nuada, he wished for her to join him and as he walked towards his sister's room with the parcel held tenderly in his arms he turned back to see Avaline following.

As they entered the room, Nuala was sitting upright in bed, eating gingerly at an apple that Liz had cut up for her. Liz herself looked up to see Nuada walking towards them. Nuada sat on the edge of the bed and handed the parcel to his sister who looked at him with a confused look on his face. She tenderly picked up the parcel and took what was inside of the bag out. In it had been a glass case, which inside held a small tree sapling with dirt.

"It is an oak tree sapling sister." Nuada stated as she looked at it then up at Abraham and then back at her brother.

"I thought you could plant this, and watch it grow, in memory of the life lost." Nuada said slowly, as if he was consciously placing each word after the other.

"I chose an oak, because of what the oak tree stands for. Life. Strength. Wisdom. Nobility and Family. Loyalty. Power. Longevity. Heritage. Honour." Each word again, spoken slowly and consciously. He purposefully spoke in common tongue so that Abraham also could understand. Nuada looked to him to see if he understood, then back to his sister who was crying silent tears. Nuada gently placed his hand on his sister's cheek and stroked away one of the tears.

Nuala smiled back and held his hand in hers. Her brother's touch was different now. No longer possessive. No longer holding her captive in her gaze. She held the tree sapling tenderly to her heart as she leaned into Abraham's arms.

With the sky changing from golden rays of orange, through to the dark navy of blue, until it was pitch black, like diamonds sewn into black velvet the stars came out to dance and shine down on them. At sunset, as the sun left the evening for it's sleep for the day. As the world became quiet. They all stood and watched as Abraham and Nuala planted the oak tree in the garden. As the day came to it's end. A new life was planted, to grow on in new days to come.


	10. Soul Crying Out

CHAPTER TEN

**SOUL CRYING OUT**

As the sun rose to a new day, it's rays of gold, yellow and orange beamed over the horizon as it made it's steady journey upwards. The sunlight glimmered off of the blue lake surface that lay coated under a thin blanket of mist. In the reflection of the water, it looked as though the world were tipped upside down. A light rain had fallen overnight that left the trees and grass covered in tiny droplets of water, replenishing the land. The sun still low, the trees and hills in the distance all just looked like silhouettes against the colours of the rising sun and blue sky. Rising higher, the sun rays lit up the world, the blue of the sky, the green of the earth and trees becoming more vivid as the sun travelled higher in the sky.

Nuada awoke with the beams of sunlight shimmering into his bedroom, dancing across his amber eyes. Stretching his body against the sheets, he pulled them back and stepped out of bed. He quickly showered before dressing in a white tunic and black pants. Slipping his boots on he tied the sash and royal emblem around his waist before heading to the cafeteria for breakfast. Walking along the halls towards the cafeteria he looked out the large bay windows to the view outside. Nuala and Abraham were eating fruit and doting over the oak tree sapling they had planted a few days ago. It had magic threaded into it, and was indestructible. That fact proven when one of the twins tried to pull it out of the ground and eat it the day before.

When he arrived at the training room and started his stretches and practices he was surprised that Avaline wasn't already there. Normally she would show up before him and dance for some time to prepare her body and to connect her soul, as she said in her own words. Her music choice wasn't always to his ears liking. He could see her fluid movements in time to the music, and the way she seemed to feel every note and lyric of the songs. He would often just stand to the side of the room and watch her. Today however she didn't show up to the training room. She had not been at the cafeteria earlier for breakfast either.

Walking along the halls he first checked her room and found that she had indeed showered and changed. Her dirty clothes piled tidily into the laundry hamper, and the water still dripped from the shower tap. Nuada reached in and turned the tap off properly before walking out and down the hallway towards the relaxation rooms the humans enjoyed. There was one room with fitness equipment where they could exercise and watch television at the same time. Nuada thought it incredibly stupid to run on a stationary object, the women agents seemed inclined to do so. He had even seen Liz running on one of these while the twins played nearby.

Not finding Avaline in any of those rooms he headed out into the gardens and came across the demon trying to get the twins to walk. Nuada nodded his head to the demon before turning to walk out further into the grounds towards the forest, thinking perhaps Avaline had sought solace amongst nature, as he himself liked to do often.

"If you're looking for Avaline she's in the library." The demon spoke to him as he walked away. Nuada turned and went to walk back inside. "It's her father's anniversary today." The demon spoke up.

"Anniversary?" Nuada asked with an inclined head as he turned to look at the demon. As soon as he said it though he knew the answer of the question. The anniversary of her father's passing. He had thought Avaline quiet yesterday in training, however at the time he thought it was possibly due to him training her with a staff. She had managed to hit herself in the centre of her forehead four times and the back of her head three times. Now he realised even that was signs that her mind was distant. He nodded again in a courteous nature to the demon, as Avaline had pointed out to do, before turning and making his way back inside towards the library.

As he stood outside the doors leading into the library he could hear the sounds of musical notes floating on the air. The grand piano that stood in the library was being played. He hadn't actually heard it being played before. Musical instruments, especially human kind, seemed trivial to Nuada. The library itself looked alot like the one at the last BPRD headquarters, except that it was larger and off to one corner was the grand piano and a couple of other musical instruments. Pushing open the doors quietly Nuada stepped through and closed the doors just as quietly behind him. Avaline had her back to him and her head tilted down.

Watching her, Nuada could see that just as how she danced, the way she played the music was just the same. Her eyes closed, her fingers caressed over the piano keys, playing music softly to herself. Every note thought of with meaning. Every note a steady caress. Even though the song held no lyrics, like the songs she danced to, he could feel the emotion in every note that was played, the tempo of which it was played. The way it pierced through him with it's slow melodic phrases. The way it sped up in frantic motion as though the emotions were hurried, before returning to a slow caress. He closed his eyes and thought of a brisk storm. The way the clouds gently would come in, then the wind would batter through, the sky and heavens would open up in a vicious collision before the storm would meet it's end and the clouds would part, returning the world to a gentle calm.

The song ending abruptly, Nuada felt himself hold his breath as Avaline let out a heavy sigh. He thought himself stupid as thoughts rushed through his head uncontrollably. Did she stop because of him? Would she even want to see him on this day of all days? The day her father died. Does the fact he took his own father's life disgust her? She has never acted so, but would today be different? He remembered the moment he took his father's life and his heart shuddered in pain. It would've meant Nuala's death and his own if he had stood down to his father's order. It still pained him to this day that that was the way things ended.

He remembered back to the days of his childhood, before the wars broke out between the races. The way he had looked up and adored his father, the way he had aimed to grow up and be the kind of soldier and warrior his father had been. It had broken his heart to see his father sign that truce. In Nuada's eyes, that had been the day his father, the soldier and warrior had passed away in a sense. Feeling a presence in front of him, Nuada shook himself from his thoughts and saw that Avaline stood directly in front of him.

"I apologize. I interrupted you. The song..." Nuada said with his head down before raising it to meet her eyes again.

She replied with a shake of her head. "No. The song is unfinished. Father never finished it." Her gaze was distant and sad.

Sometimes he found it hard to find words with this woman. She was human, what he had hated for so long. However, she was also uisce cruthú, the water of creation. A being as old as time. When he faced her, he faced a child, a comrade, and an elder all at the same time.

"Your father never finished it?"

"He was interrupted... He never got to finish it... He was a musician. He wrote music. He played several instruments. The piano was his favourite though." Avaline purposefully changed the topic, talking of her father and happier memories of what he did, rather than how everything ended.

Nuada surprised Avaline by reaching a hand to her chin and holding her face, forcing her to gaze directly at him.

"Your eyes are dull, like that time you almost lost consciousness during training that day.. "

"I haven't eaten. I haven't the appetite." Avaline stated and pulled away. She took a couple of steps back from Nuada.

"You need to eat." Nuada stated simply as he took ahold of her hand and made her follow him to the cafeteria. Uninterested Avaline sat down at one of the tables while Nuada went to get her some food. Most of the agents knew it was her father's anniversary, and had remembered from previous years her short temperament and spontaneous outbursts of tears. A few simply nodded when she met their gaze, other's just kept their heads down and finished their own meal.

Nuada selected fruit and some easier "snack" items, as the humans referred to them, for Avaline to eat. He figured that with her not having much of an appetite, due to the past of today holding her in it's grip, she would not have the stomach for larger items. He placed the tray down in front of her and sat across from her as she slowly picked up a couple of items and ate them. He could tell she did so grudgingly. She didn't even glance up to look at him as she did so. They sat in silence. Avaline nibbling at food. Nuada watched her. After pushing the tray away from herself Avaline looked up at Nuada and sighed.

"I can't eat anymore."

With a nod Nuada took her tray and left the bottled water for Avaline to drink. He tipped the remainders of the tray into the rubbish before placing the tray aside and turning back to Avaline. She had already stood and was making her way outside and towards the forest. The eyes of the agents on her felt like tiny piercing daggers. Her senses felt heightened, as though just a drop of a pin could open the flood gates and the tears would fall. She felt a hand on her lower back and turned to see Nuada at her side as they headed into the forest. He lead her to a small clearing at the edge of the forest. Trees loomed overhead of them as they sat across from each other, nestled in amongst the large tree roots. From where they sat they could see the manor in the distance, the lake nearby and the oak tree sapling, in a large space of its own to grow in.

"Would you rather be alone?" Nuada asked. He handed her the bottled water she had left behind in the cafeteria. Taking it Avaline smiled at him and sipped at the water as she leaned back into the tree.

"I'm probably not the best company if you want to leave." She spoke up. She kept her eyes closed as she drank back more of the water, savouring the feel of it slick down her throat.

"Perhaps you would prefer the demon for company." Nuada said misreading the meaning of what she had just said. Avaline seemed to pick up on it and opened her eyes to look across at him.

"Red would want to get me drunk to drink away the pain. I'd rather feel it than drown it. I just feel like I'm not exactly the best company to be around right now. It has nothing to do with who I am with." Avaline tried to explain. Nuada seemed distant in his own thoughts.

"Perhaps I am not the best company for you to be around today." Nuada spoke up. Still distant in his thoughts.

"Why do you say that?" Avaline asked before realising the answer herself. With a sigh she sat forward and tapped Nuada's leg to get his attention.

"I don't see a heartless killer when I look at you, and I won't hold you at bay because of it. If anything, I understand why you did what you did. I can't say I agree with it though." Avaline said softly. All Nuada could do was nod his head. He was still distant in his own thoughts, but had not moved to leave, which Avaline saw as a good sign.

"Your father was a proud warrior. I didn't recognise him in the end. I remember when he fought at Oileán Thúr Rí." Avaline stated as she stared at the lake in the distance. The wind causing ripples to dance across the waters surface.

Nuada looked over Avaline as she sat before him. At first, he felt irritated that a human would speak of his father at all, but then, he remembered the water of creation flowed in her. It's physical being, it's memories, everything it was, was now her. "I was but a child when my father fought in that war." Nuada stated. He looked over at the young woman that sat before him. She had saved his life, for that he was indebted to her, but he also had to admit, she filled a void in him that Wink's death had left behind. She was a welcome training partner, and much better at conversation than Mr Wink ever was.

They sat in silence for a moment before Avaline spoke up again, as though she were speaking to herself, Nuada recognised these moments.

"History repeats itself often. To create technological things to further the world. To think beyond a person's own ability and create something from that. Your father had the army created, but it lacked empathy and it was utter carnage. Now, humans are using all natural resources to create technological things to make their lives easier. They'd be alot easier to kill now. Fat, lazy..." Avaline cut herself off when she realised she was rambling and heading into a full fledged rant.

Nuada felt a chuckle rumble low in his throat and found it an almost foreign behaviour for himself. "Are you not supposed to dissuade me from my hatred towards humans?" He asked. Avaline could've sworn it almost sounded teasing the way he spoke.

"May I ask you something?" Avaline spoke up after another long moment of silence.

Nuada nodded in reply and sat forward to listen more intently. He could see the sad distant gaze in her eyes. The colour itself had changed to a dark turquoise colour.

"You've lived for so long. How do you let go of memories that hurt?"

Nuada noticed her lower lip quiver at that question and knelt closer to her. "I do not have an answer for that." He replied, trying to think of words, but not being able to.

"You have a spell then?" Avaline asked half jokingly, half hopeful.

He reached out a hand to her cheek and held it there, as he had done when he wiped his sister's tears away. Avaline leaned into the touch with her eyes closed and reached up a hand to hold his in place.

"I still remember the sound of my father swinging from the ceiling. The sound of the sirens of the ambulance when they took his body away."

"Have you no other family?" Nuada asked as he sat closer to Avaline.

The colour of her eyes swirled to the colour of deep navy, midnight seas, the kind that would drag a ship down in seconds if it didn't obey the rules of the ocean.

"My mother killed my father. She had taken a lover and didn't want to sign simple divorce papers. If she hadn't been so proud and just put her signature to paper my father would still be alive." She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. Nuada kept his hand to her cheek as she held onto it tight. He watched as she seemed to lean into his touch and take deep breaths in to calm herself.

When she opened her eyes again the colour had returned to a swimming turquoise colour of tranquil waters. Nuada was surprised at this. He could feel the grief seeping off of her just a moment ago but she seemed to have swallowed it back. With a heavy sigh a smile came to her face. Avaline took Nuada's hand away from her cheek and held onto it with both her hands, resting on her lap.

"I'm not sure what is harder. To lose a family member, or be forced to leave one behind."

Nuada had been told by Johann Krauss that Avaline was special to the government and her death had been faked. After hearing of her father's death, he had thought she had no family left. She did not speak of any other family members.

"I have an older brother. He looked after me, after everything happened." Avaline closed her eyes, her heart feeling heavy again. Nuada seemed to sense this and squeezed her hand.

"Why do you not speak of him more often?" Nuada asked. "Has he passed also?" Nuada sensed her sadness.

"No. Last I heard he had married and started a family of his own. He became like a father to me after dad passed away." Looking up, Avaline noticed Nuada's browline raise at the word 'dad'. He often did that when she used "human slang".

"Dad is short for father... Human term of endearment..." Avaline tried to explain.

"How old was he? I mean, to take on that responsibility for a human boy... Aren't most thinking of themselves and the latest sexual conquest?"

Avaline raised an eyebrow at that. Nuada was used to this, she normally made that facial expression when he was grouping humans under a label.

"Eight years older than me. At the time he was 18 when dad passed away. He had just left to start college and his own life. He came home to look after me. He tried, bless his heart he tried. But I realised that caring for me was interfering with his dreams and life, so I suggested private boarding school. I went there, he went back to university, and I'd spend holidays with him. I didn't like being a burden to him..."

Nuada nodded in return and once again the pair returned to just sitting in silence. Avaline turned her head to look out at their surroundings. Nuala was sitting over the oak tree sapling once again. Stroking the grass around it gently.

"Will she be okay?" Avaline asked.

"I honestly do not know." Nuada replied. With a heavy sigh he continued. "Miscarriage is very uncommon amongst our people. In fact, this would be the first I know of. That is why it is so difficult for her to come to terms with it. I am not sure if she ever will."

Suddenly the siren and red light started blaring across their surroundings, letting them know of another attack on the human world. Nuada was first up and held his hand out to help Avaline up which she accepted as they made their way inside.

A Wendigo attack, in the daylight. They were getting brazen and seemed to be growing in numbers. It was strange, werewolves in a pack, they could understand. However for such a solitary creature in the past to be roaming in packs, and varying in transformations, this was something unheard of. It also made them very unpredictable creatures to deal with.

It was a strange feeling to be out in daylight on a hunt, especially in an urban setting. They came up to an old abandoned warehouse alongside a pier. It looked as though even setting foot in there would cause the entire place to collapse down on them. The sheet metal that surrounded the original brick building lay tattered and were rusted to a rich orange colour that blended with the colour of the orange bricks. Even the concrete walkways and supports of the building lay cracked and shattered into large pieces. Parts of it falling into the water nearby. Nature had slowly tried to take over the building, with plants and trees growing up through the wreckage.

Stepping carefully through the wreckage they separated into teams. Red, Nuada and Avaline alongside one agent. Abe, Harriet, Johann and two other agents followed suit in a final team. They all kept in contact via headphones where Avaline was able to relay each team members position in relation to other life forces she felt. She could sense the Wendigo, there were six of them spread out, stalking the agents. It seems they had realised they were being hunted and decided to lead the BPRD into their own trap. As they continued through the building, Harriet was amazed at the information that Avaline was picking up on. That she could tell where exactly in the building everyone was, she would even tell someone off when they went astray. Hearing a noise to her side Harriet turned down a corridor away from where Avaline was leading her.

If the woman wanted to depend on herself, and go off on her own, Avaline wasn't about to risk the rest of the team because of her, so she kept quiet rather than yell at Harriet to turn back and cause worry amongst the team. There was more things to worry about. Two wendigo stalked her, Red and Nuada from behind. Avaline motioned to Nuada where one was, she motioned to Red where the other was. Closing her eyes she focused on two more stalking Harriet on her own. With a sigh, she let her conscious get the better of her and she ran to help Harriet. She must've turned off her earpiece. Johann and Abe had managed to shoot one wendigo with enough silver bullets to subdue it long enough to decapitate it themselves. Red and Nuada were busy battling their own wendigo's by the time Avaline had reached Harriet. She was on the roof of the building itself with two wendigo circling her, arguing over who could have the first bite.

Using her power over wind, Harriet whiped up pieces of shredded sheet metal in spinning tornadoes before sending the metal flying at the wendigo, completely decapitating one of the wendigo. The other one seeing this, dodged the metal flying at it and dove at Harriet pushing her flat onto her back. Realising that this woman had to chant to bring up her power it went to bite her in the throat. Avaline picked up her kopis sword and threw it, stabbing the wendigo square in it's back before it could take the fatal bite. Running up she dove over the wendigo, pulling the sword out and swinging it down, stabbing it a second time in the side. Squealing in pain the wendigo pushed her aside and put space between itself and the two women.

Suddenly the whole building quaked as Harriet started to chant, calling on the power of earth to shake the building and make the wendigo lose it's balance. She had hoped it would stumble backwards and fall off the side of the building.

"You're going to bring the entire building down on everyone." Avaline yelled. Harriet ignored her and continued to make the building quake. It's already fragile concrete supports cracking under the pressure. Realising Harriet wasn't about to listen to her, Avaline spun her sword and cracked Harriet in the back of her neck with her sword handle. By now the others had left the building, and even the remaining wendigo had scattered running into nearby desolate warehouses. Harriet spluttered before she turned and started chanting again, this time calling upon a gust of wind that swirled around the roof of the warehouse where they stood.

The others were about to run after the fleeing wendigo when suddenly a shadow overhead caught their gaze. They looked up to see a wendigo dive off the roof of the building into the nearby water. It's head soon popped up and they watched as it paddled to the other side of the bay. The others watched helpless as a smaller shadow, Avaline, fell backwards. She hit the roof of a smaller building, the fragile sheet metal giving way under her. She hit the concrete with a hard thud face first, before her body gave way to gravity and slipped over the edge into the nearby water. The sheets of metal falling over Avaline's body as they sunk through the depths and came to rest at the bottom.

Within moments of her body slipping into the water Nuada was at the water edge. The sight of her body falling and crumpling to the ground hit him hard, and he felt as though it was he himself that had fallen and suffered. He dove into the water and pulled back the sheets of metal before coming to Avaline's supine frail body.

The water was like a cocoon around Avaline as she lay looking up. She could see the water surface, from where she lay. Only a few metres above her. The sunlight glimmering and dancing across the surface. She closed her eyes and focused her energy past the water, focusing on her comrades, hoping they were safe and that the wendigo hadn't attacked. Her eyes shot open and she blinked as she saw Nuada swimming towards her. She struggled to get the sheet metal off of herself. Nuada quickly helped get the metal off, he could see the fear in her eyes as she gripped onto his arm with her free arm. She wanted to cry out to the others, realising they couldn't sense the wendigo creeping up on them.

Closing her eyes to refocus herself she could sense the wendigo closing in on the others. She could sense they were in part still human, but for the most part, there was something otherworldly flowing through their veins. She could see the blood pulsating through their bodies, she was drawn to it. It was almost as though she could hear their heartbeat beating a dull thud in her ears. Focusing solely on the blood of the wendigo to separate them from her comrades she felt a wave wash over her as suddenly she was surrounded by a dead silence. She could feel the dust and sand of the ocean floor, gripped in a tight fist. The dull thud of the wendigo heartbeat had stopped. She couldn't sense them at all.

Pulling the last of the sheet metal off of Avaline, Nuada picked her up gently in his arms as he swam to the surface and climbed out of the water. Tenderly holding her to his body he could feel her broken bones healing beneath his touch. She opened her eyes and looked up at him as he carried her over to where the others were standing over corpses. It was the last of the wendigo that had attacked. They lay dead and still, staring blankly at the sky overhead.

"What happened?" Nuada asked, still holding Avaline tight in his arms. He could feel she had completely healed but was still trembling, he wasn't sure if that was due to the cold or shock her body had just been put through.

"They just fell to the ground. We will have to take them back to headquarters and do an autopsy to find out what killed them." Johann replied.

Most of the BPRD knew of Avaline's healing capabilities and although shocked, hadn't worried when she had collapsed into the water. What had surprised them though was the Prince's reaction and sudden bolt into the water to help her. What also surprised them also was the fact despite her telling him, he insisted on carrying her back to the truck and placed her gently into a chair. He kept a close eye on her until they returned to the BPRD and even insisted on her going to the infirmary for a final check up.

Once Nuada was happy with the doctor's check over of Avaline he offered to make sure she returned to her room safely. Avaline however was more interested in how the wendigo had died. Nuada himself also was curious, so the pair made their way to the room where the autopsy was taking place. It was a large room, they had decided to keep all the bodies in one room together.

"All the wendigo died the same." Johann Krauss told them as they stood at the doorway.

"And how is that?" Avaline asked.

"Their blood. It's solid."

"How? What?" Avaline asked again. Harriet stood nearby, also curious as to how the wendigo had died.

"Their blood. It's like sand or dust. There's no moisture whatsoever. It's just... red dust..." Johann himself had the paper stated the test results. He also had cut into one of the wendigo himself just to see the result. Red dust flowing out of the wendigo's wounds whenever they cut into it.

Avaline remembered to the moment before the dead silence while she was underwater. She had heard their heartbeats, she could feel the blood pulsating through the wendigo. Then the silence came and she felt dust. She had thought she had just grabbed dust from the ocean floor. Suddenly, the realisation hit her, she had done this. She didn't want to believe it. She had turned blood to dust. Falling backwards she found Nuada was right behind her and he picked her up in his arms again. He nodded his head to Johann before turning and taking Avaline back to her room. Once in her room, rather than lay in bed she ran to the bathroom, grabbing a pot plant on the way.

Nuada followed with a bewildered look on his face as he watched Avaline pour the dirt from the pot plant into the sink and turn the tap on, mixing water with the dirt to make a muddy paste.

"What are you doing?" He asked finally.

She looked up at him with a look he could only describe as intense fear. Her breathing becoming more erratic as she turned her attention back to the mud and closed her eyes. She focused on the mud, the water flowing through the dirt. She could see the different beads and droplets of water dancing around the particles of dirt. She heard Nuada gasp to her side and opened her eyes to look up at him. She then turned her attention back to the sink. Placing her hands into the sink she grabbed a handful of dirt, completely dry, not a single bit of moisture in it.

"You told the water to leave it?... You made the water evaporate?" Nuada observed in wonder, and slight horror.

He was at her side as she stuttered and tried to find words but couldn't. He helped her stumble and sit into a nearby chair and debating calling the Tinman or someone else for help. Instead he sat on the floor beside the chair Avaline sat in and just held her hand as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I'm scared." She finally managed to whimper out.

She had tears in her eyes and turned her gaze to Nuada. "The water of creation being, when it last, visited..." Avaline started as she looked up at Nuada. "It said it wasn't finished with me. It said it had one final test for me."

Nuada looked over at Avaline surprised. He remembered the being saying she had passed all the tests. It had mentioned three tests at the time.

"Do you think this was it? To be able to do something like that?" Avaline asked. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I am unsure." Nuada started. "That seems more like an ability though, not a test..." He stated. "Maybe, the way you deal with this, is the final test?"

He placed a hand to her cheek, it seemed to calm her he realised. This time however, she didn't take ahold of his hand in hers. She just stared blankly at the dry dirt as it fell from her hand to the floor.


	11. The Calm Before The Flood

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE FLOOD**

By now it was only dusk and the sun was leaving to take it's rest for the evening. Rather than sit solemnly in her room after Nuada left her to rest, Avaline opted to kidnap Red from babysitting duties for a drinking session instead. Though Liz was tired and would rather eat dinner and sleep, she remembered that it was the anniversary of Avaline's father's death. She said it was okay for Red to go with Avaline, albeit grudgingly. Nuala agreed to help Liz babysit also. To which Red insisted Abraham join in their session also.

It probably wasn't the best way to deal with things, especially with her just discovered new aspects of her powers. Part of her worried becoming drunk may actually heighten her powers, and dull her control over them. That worry was soon forgotten as the liquor licked down her throat. The rich amber liquid dulling most of her senses and throwing her care out the window.

_Dont worry about a thing,_

_cause every little thing gonna be all right._

_Singin' dont worry about a thing,_

_cause every little thing gonna be all right..._

Red sang at the top of his lungs as he sat next to Avaline, his arm draped around her shoulders. The actual song playing on the stereo was far from Bob Marley but Red sung away only knowing the first few lines of the song itself. He kicked his foot out at Abe who was sitting nearby pondering the texture of his beer can. Abe stopped and looked up at Red before joining in on the fifth repetition of the song he was singing.

The loud singing could be heard echoing across most of the Manor, Harriet herself snarled at the drunken behaviour as she walked outside to clear her head. That woman had attacked her and hit her over the head, so in retaliation she had sent her flying off of the building. She was aware of Avaline's healing abilities, but even that in itself was surprising. She saw the shock on Avaline's face when they had heard the autopsy results, but honestly there's no way, no way at all Avaline had anything to do with that.

The singing had stopped by now and instead there was bickering over what CD to put in next. She looked out over the manor grounds, the lake nearby and the forest off in the distance. She could see the Prince leaning against a tree on the outskirts of the forest. He was staring up at the darkening sky overhead, lost in his own thoughts. Now everything was silent, the hum of instrumental music could be heard filtering through the stereo inside. The serene calm of the evening was disrupted as Avaline came running outside, beer can in hand, Red chasing her close behind. Abe followed after them, with a 6 pack of beer in one hand and a beer can in the other. This itself distracted Harriet and Nuada from their own thoughts as they watched the three of them drunkenly stumble about the gardens towards the lake.

Harriet gasped as she watched Avaline run out onto the lake water surface as though it was solid ground. The Demon so intent on catching Avaline, he ran straight after her only to fall below the lake water surface in a giant splash.

"Where'd you go? Where'd he go?" Avaline asked bewildered and confused as she sipped from her beer can and spun in circles on unsteady feet. "Red?" She called out to him.

He spluttered and spat out water as he came to the surface and swam to the safety of the lake surroundings. He clutched onto some reeds and attempted to pull himself out of the water.

"How'd you get wet?" Avaline asked as she finally noticed him.

"Avaline?" She heard behind her and turned to look across the water at Nuada, who stood at the water's edge worriedly looking at her. "You are inebriated?"

"Inebriated?"

"Intoxicated."

Avaline let out a loud "Ohhh" sigh in recognition of the word before replying. "You asking me if I'm drunk?"

"Yes."

"Yes I would be inebriated." Avaline replied as she took a few more unsteady steps. "Hey, this is like the time I tried using my parents water bed as a trampoline." She noted as she continued to walk around on the water surface. She took a couple of jumps and fell backwards giggling. Lying flat on her back on the waters surface, she looked over to see Nuada with his hands clasped over his face in an exasperated manner. He then quickly ran to the dock to get into a rowboat before Avaline slipped beneath the waters surface.

Harriet couldn't believe her eyes. Not only was Avaline absolutely intoxicated, but she was walking, no lying on water, as though it was solid ground. Even with Harriet's own powers over the elements that was one thing she couldn't accomplished, though she had tried many times before. She thought to herself that that was the penultimate epitome of power, to command and walk over water. She walked tentatively to the lake edge and stepped out, placing her foot against the water's surface. Harriet watched as no matter how much she tried, or concentrated, her foot kept sinking below the waters surface. She kicked the water furiously and stepped away from the edge, her trouser leg now completely drenched. Cursing to herself, and glaring at Avaline as she continued to giggle and roll around on the water's surface, Harriet turned on her heels and stormed back to the barracks with her hands clutched firmly into fists.

Avaline rolled onto her stomach and struggled to her hands and knees. Her eyes squeezed shut she tentatively straightened up on one leg then the other. She opened her eyes and screamed in horror as swimming directly under her, and less than a foot from her face was Abe. He popped his head out of the water's surface, scaring Avaline further as she stumbled backwards and fell under the water's surface. She felt a steady arm grab the back of her shirt as suddenly she was out of the water and pulled up into the wooden row boat. She could sense it was Nuada from his scent. It was strong of musk and forest dew. He pulled her close to him and she could feel his chest heaving as he breathed beneath her. She knew that breath, it was his agitated breath. The kind when she had the upper hand in their training session. She tentatively opened one eye, then the other and looked up at him.

"I left you to rest." He said simply as he grabbed the boat oars and rowed them back to shore.

"I am resting. See. Lying down." Avaline said as she kicked her legs up.

"I will not converse with you when you are like this."

"Excuse me?" Avaline said sitting upright suddenly and glaring back at him.

Once they reached the shore Nuada picked Avaline up in his arms and carried her back to her room before placing her heavily on her bed and shutting the door behind him as he left. The next morning Avaline woke up with a heavy groan and a dry throat. Her head throbbed and she prayed that there was no emergency that they would have to run off to. Stumbling to her feet she grabbed a couple of aspirin from the cabinet and drank it back with tap water in the bathroom. She looked down at the remnants of the pot plant. She noted Nuada had cleaned up the dirt and her sink for her. She couldn't remember doing that herself.

Slowly she made herself to the cafeteria for breakfast and settled for some cereal and orange juice to start the day. Despite the fact she could heal from all injuries, hangovers were another matter. The screeching of metal chairs across the floor as agents moved back and forth pierced through her ears, the aspirin not having it's full effect just yet. She kept her eyes closed as she quickly finished her breakfast, intending to go back to bed and sleep off the hangover. On her way back to her room she was met by Nuada who took ahold of her arm, despite her protests, and they made their way to the training room.

"You're not going to let me get out of training today are you?" Avaline muttered. She watched as Nuada removed his tunic and waist sash without talking. He stepped up behind her and tied the sash around her eyes. Leaving her hands free he placed a wooden staff in her hands before taking his place in front of her. Focusing on his energy, as she normally did when sparring blindfolded Avaline defended against his attacks and managed to land a few of her own. She could hear his heartbeat, feel the blood pulsing through his body. She could hear his lungs inhale and exhale. She could see the way his chest would rise and fall with every breath he made. Suddenly she dropped the staff and removed the blindfold, stumbling backwards onto her back. She clutched her head in her hands as she struggled to catch her breath.

He stood over her, annoyed that she would be reckless and get intoxicated in that manner. He had left her to sleep that night. It was very unlike the woman he had become accustomed to spending time with. He knelt down beside her and took ahold of her hands. Noting the same look on her face she had made the day before. The same look of fear she had when she'd realised the extent of her powers with the wendigo and the dirt from the pot plant.

"I think, I almost did it again." She said worried as she looked up at Nuada. She quickly sat up and graced her hands over his arms and upper body to make sure he was okay. She looked up at him as she rest her hands on his chest.

"I am fine." He said reassuringly as he took ahold of her hands in his. His feeling of annoyance passed and was replaced by a feeling of wanting to calm her worry. He could see it evident across her face and through her laboured breathing. "I am fine." He repeated as they stood. Letting go of her hands, Nuada gently took ahold of her chin and turned her head upright so that her gaze met his. "I am fine." He repeated slowly. Finally he got a reaction out of her as she took ahold of his hand and seemed to hold onto it for support as she gathered herself. She smiled and took a heavy breath in, before letting it out slowly and letting go of Nuada's hand.

"You could do with some fresh air." Nuada said stepping aside and putting his tunic on. He tied his sash around his waist before placing their weapons aside in the weapons room and leading Avaline outside.

They sat down in their usual spot, against the two large trees on the outskirts of the forest, overlooking the manor and the rest of the grounds. Nuada sat close to her today, keeping her at arm length from himself, their legs touching each others. She was still unsteady on her feet and obviously shaken over recent events, and still under the influence of the alcohol from last night. He often found he felt a sense of calm around Avaline. She had a sense of tranquil water about her most of the time. Her vicious nature while fighting and sparring at times though, reminded him of torrential flood waters, wiping away anything that would cross it's path.

Nuada sat across from her with his tunic sitting snug on him. She couldn't help but notice the low cut neckline that showed his chest. She could see his chest rise and fall with every breath as he sat back with his eyes closed. She liked watching these calm moments of his, where he would just sit and be amongst nature and let his guard down for a moment in time.

Avaline jumped suddenly, diving forward and clutching onto Nuada's knee with her hands as she turned and leaned into his abdomen and chest for protection from the thing that had just attempted to crawl up her back. Once she turned she watched as a little two headed creature crawled out from behind a tree root and scurried away into a bush nearby once it had seen Nuada. Nearby she could make out a few more of these creature scurrying around the forest floor.

"There is no need to be so skittish." Nuada stated as he looked down at her.

"I didn't sense it at all."

Nuada had to admit to himself, he liked being around someone he felt at ease around. Someone who understood his reasoning behind his actions, though she didn't agree with his means, and she made sure he knew that. She didn't step aside for him and would often put him in his place if he overstepped his boundaries when talking about humans or life in general. She could fight alongside him and fight against him, almost bettering him at times.

Seeing the little trolls skip around each other nearby. The light airy scent of the air and the way the leaves seemed to flutter around him. Nature seemed to be in a playful mood for some reason at that moment. He knew there was one thing he could say to Avaline to get her completely flustered, which he would often do to throw her off during a sparring session.

"You are just skittish about being touched. It must be from not being promiscious like your counterparts." Nuada teased.

Avaline snarled and glared at him. Not this again.

"I have no interest, want or need to be promiscuous or do any of that."

"That agent Alex is interested is he not?" Nuada knew that man agitated Avaline with his constant advances towards her. He on occasion had to stop himself from attacking the man himself.

"Who isn't he interested in? That's just insulting and degrading." Avaline grunted.

"You were not so shy with me that evening."

"You accosted me. I was in shock."

"Your pheromones suggested at the time you wanted to mate with me." Nuada chuckled under his breath. Avaline had turned a shade of pink and couldn't face his gaze. That was the flustered look he often chuckled at. He knew he had at least bettered her in this moment.

Avaline sat with her legs and arms crossed before turning her head and glaring at Nuada.

"No other quick words in retort?" Nuada asked still smug.

"I like you better when you're plotting the downfall of mankind." Avaline pouted.

"No you do not. Are you not even the slightest bit curious about what it is like to take a lover in between your legs?"

Avaline had since realised Nuada was trying to get her flustered as he normally did at times. It would often be how he managed to get the upper hand during sparring sessions. He was clearly awaiting her usual response. Feeling as though her inhibition was still out the window after the alcohol the night before, Avaline decided to have a bit of fun and get the upper hand back...

She licked her lips and leaned towards Nuada "Are you offering?" she whispered, her face inches from his. She instantly knew from Nuada's facial expression he wasn't expecting this turn of events and he sat back from her.

"I win." Avaline exclaimed and raised her arms over her head in mock celebration.

Nuada grinned at her as she smiled back at him. He quickly took ahold of her hips and pulled her down against him. He smiled as he raised to his knees, Avaline following suit with their bodies still pressed against each others. He kept his mouth a short distance from hers before moving to whisper in his ear. He held her close, just breathing against the skin of her jaw line just below her ear.

"When you take a lover, you take them into yourself completely. You mould your body to there's." He stated as he pressed himself harder against her. One of his arms encircled her waist while the other free hand ran down her thigh and pulled her leg up around his waist. "I can smell you." He whispered into her ear, he took his free hand again and traced along her throat and around her neck to brush her hair aside. "You are not ready to take a lover yet." He chuckled before pulling away slowly. He sat Avaline in front of him as he leaned back on the tree behind him and grinned. "I believe. I win." He chuckled. He knew he really had won when she muttered a favourite curse word of human's these days. She muttered it before shuffling back against the tree across from him and sat with her legs crossed.

The pair sat in silence as they stared at each other before letting it pass and staring out at the surrounding wilderness. The little two headed troll beings were still scurrying around nearby. One of which was picking berries from a nearby bush. Another came out of nowhere and slapped this troll before the pair started to bicker amongst themselves.

"What was that word he just said?" Avaline asked. She had heard it used before.

"What word?" Nuada asked as he turned his attention to Avaline. He had been distant in his own thoughts she realised.

"The little troll thing. Slapped the other one and said something like, Glockermuhabea"

She had heard the word before, it was the one the troll Seer at the troll market stall where she had gotten the oak tree sapling for Nuada. The troll Seer had frantically kept repeating this Glockermuhabea word alongside the english word, Princess.

Nuada repeated the actual troll word for Avaline. She attempted to repeat it a couple of times, giving up eventually. "What is the english word for it?" She asked.

"Poison. Those berries are poisonous."

"Poison." Avaline asked as her eyes widened, she felt as though they would come out of her head. Nuada noticed Avaline's reaction and was at her side.

"Did you eat some?" He asked. One hand reached to her throat, while the other reached to her stomach.

"Only a couple." Avaline found the words. "I can handle a sword through the heart, and decapitation, I think I can handle a little poison." Avaline stated. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow the worry back. "I think. I'm still just ill from last night." Avaline excused herself. She didn't want to worry Nuada. She didn't want to say anything to him just now. Not until her facts were straight. Maybe. Maybe she heard wrong.

The only princess she knew of, and that the Trolls would know of, would be Princess Nuala. But, who would poison her and why? She seemed particularly healthy, aside from the miscarriage. Avaline could feel herself pale as Nuada picked her up in his arms and carried her back towards her room.

"No more alcohol." He said making sure she looked him in the eyes.

"Most definitely." Avaline managed to speak up. She closed her eyes and tried to focus, tried to figure out what she would do next.

If Princess Nuala was poisoned. It would explain the miscarriage. But, Who? and Why?


	12. Cut the Tension, Break down the wall

**A/N - **Thank you to everyone who is reading my story. I hope you are liking it so far.

_Please read and review it. Feedback feeds the muse and it lets me know what is working and what isn't. _

_I have turned on anonymous reviews also. _

Things are really heating up now ...

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**CUT THE TENSION. BREAK DOWN THE WALL**

Air swirled around her as Avaline breathed in and out heavily. She had waited for Nuada to leave her room before she let hyperventilation take her. She struggled to catch her breath as the weight of the situation hit her. Once she had managed to catch her breath and steady herself Avaline paced her room back and forth. Thoughts now rushing through her brain, her head throbbed painfully as she tried to comprehend the matter and figure out a solution.

What if she honestly heard wrong?

Should she risk not saying anything?

But, what if she heard right?

What if Nuala was still being poisoned? Avaline couldn't risk that.

Okay, so who does she go to? She obviously had to go to Nuala. Then who? Abraham would raise all hell, call a meeting, gather the troops, and then whomever did do the poisoning could just fade into the background. Johann, how would Johann react to this situation? He would possibly react similarly to Abraham, though more critical and more planned. Red, Red would just beat people's heads in till he got an answer most of the time. No. Avaline knew this had to be done quietly.

Nuada. Avaline wanted to tell him. Ask for his help. She had been tempted to tell him in the forest. But, this was Nuada and it was his sister. His vengeance would be most swift. That was what Avaline feared most. Something inside hit Avaline hard at that moment. She was fearful and worried about Nuala, but most of all she felt protective and worried about Nuada. She could clearly see what he would do when she told him. When he found whomever was doing this, he would kill them swiftly. Or, maybe he would make their death slow. Then Washington would come in, put him in shackles and in a dark cell, somewhere he wouldn't see the light of day again.

After a few steady breaths Avaline gathered herself and made her way out of her room and down the hallway. Looking out the large bay windows she noticed that Nuala was not in the english gardens or out by the oak tree sapling. Nuala wasn't in her room either so Avaline guessed she would be in the library instead. She slowly made her way into the library, and spotted Nuala sitting at the grand piano carefully pressing keys down curiously. Glancing up Avaline saw that Abraham wasn't in the water tanks on the other side of the room. He normally would swim in there when the weather outside was bad, or when Nuala was busy reading books. She would read poetry from the other side of the tank, gently place her hand on the glass as she spoke to him. It was loving and romantic and Avaline would always smile at their gestures to each other.

Avaline tentatively stepped towards Nuala as she moved aside the piano stool and made room for Avaline to sit next to her. She could feel herself starting to hyperventilate as Nuala went back to pressing keys, testing the sound they made when she changed the pressure of her touch. "I could teach you one day if you wish." Avaline spoke up on a safe topic, testing her voice. Nuala brightened at that and turned to face Avaline. She could see that Avaline was pale and her breathing more laboured.

"Has my brother done something?" Nuala asked worried and took ahold of Avaline's arm. She pulled back and gasped with her hands over her face. All the anxiety had rushed up Nuala's arm and she had caught sight of the word poison running through Avaline's mind.

"Brother. Nuada has been poisoned?" Nuala asked as she stood up and took ahold of her gown as she made her way towards the doors. Avaline jumped up and took ahold of her elbow gently. Taking a few shallow breaths, Avaline spoke up.

"I think it is you that has been poisoned."

Nuala turned and made a bewildered facial expression at Avaline. "I feel fine. I have recovered well."

Avaline motioned to the chairs nearby where they sat down across from each other.

"When I went to the troll market to get the tree sapling for Nuada to give to you..." Avaline started.

"That was your idea?" Nuala asked curious.

"No. It was his. There was a seer there. She was frantic and grabbed ahold of me she managed the english word Princess, and she kept repeating a word in troll repeatedly. I found out recently that word means poison... Like the poisonous berries in the forest."

Nuala leaned back in her chair with her hands clasped across her chest. She honestly felt fine. The only thing about her health recently was the miscarriage. Her heart sank just at the thought of that and she felt tears stream down her cheeks again.

"The only thing that has happened recently was the miscarriage." She spoke softly.

"Have you eaten anything different? Any different drink or herbal tea?" Avaline asked curiously. Perhaps she really did hear wrong, and now she was upsetting Nuala all over again.

"I have been drinking the same herbal tea I have taken for years." Nuala stated. Avaline leaned forward and took ahold of her hands to calm her. She gently reached up and wiped away the tears on Nuala's cheeks.

"I'm sorry to have upset you. Maybe, the seer had it wrong. Maybe it was another princess. There really has been nothing different for you lately?"

"No." Nuala shook her head and held tight to Avaline's. Suddenly her eyes widened and Avaline clung tighter to her hands.

"My tea... My tea has tasted sweeter than normal over the past few months. But, that is the only difference." Nuala spoke up.

"Would you mind if I took it? Just to get it tested? Just to make sure." Avaline asked. Nuala nodded as she took ahold of Avaline's hand and lead her to her room. She handed Avaline the velvet bag that held the herbs she would mix for her own tea.

"I would hate to think if I am wrong and caused more trouble to you." Avaline stated. She took a heavy breath as Nuala took ahold of her hand again. The young woman was genuine, she could sense her anxiety and worry. She could sense that more than wanting to protect Nuala, she wanted to protect Nuada even more so. She could feel the love pouring into her hand through Avaline's.

"Can we keep this between ourselves? I don't want to cause more worry than is needed. Until we know for sure." Avaline spoke up, she struggled to find the right words to say.

"If this is true..." Nuala stated as she sat down onto the bed. Avaline sat down with her, placing the velvet bag "Then, my losing the baby was not an accident. It was not fate.

Suddenly Nuala paled and Avaline put the velvet bag aside as Nuala seemed to crumple over. She helped her to lay back on the bed and pulled a blanket over her as she seemed to shiver.

"A week after the new herbs arrived. A week after I noticed the tea was sweeter, that is when I miscarried." The realisation hitting Nuala. Avaline held tight to her hands as suddenly, it hit both of them that it wasn't a mistake. It wasn't fate. Someone had poisoned Nuala and she had lost the baby in turn.

Avaline looked at the velvet bag nearby and turned to look at Nuala. "How do you come by these herbs?"

"I ask the agent that does most of the shopping for us."

"Margaret?" Avaline asked.

"Yes."

"Perhaps, there was a mishap with the different herbs, or something." Avaline struggled for words as her thoughts rushed through her heads.

"I'll have some tests done to these. To see what has happened."

"Do not worry." Nuala stated as she reached out a hand as Avaline stood up. "I can keep Nuada from finding out for the time being. You are right. He will slaughter the human. He will turn back..." Nuala drifted off her words.

Avaline leaned forward and kissed her forehead as she picked up the velvet bag and hid it under her jacket as she walked down the hallways to Margaret. She looked at the order forms that the agents had to fill to get specific items in to the bureau. Nothing stuck out there so Avaline left the bureau and went to the local university to have tests done on the herbs. She was being ridiculously paranoid over this she thought, but she felt that the less people back at the bureau that knew for now, was better. At least until she had all the facts. Nuala would be the first person she talked to. Then Abraham. Then she would call a meeting with Johann and Manning to find out who had done this.

It was a couple of hours later that the lab assistant returned with a piece of paper and the test result findings. As the lab assistant read out the herbs and came to his conclusion, Avaline was bewildered.

"So none of these are fatal?" Avaline asked. Maybe she was wrong.

"No. Not fatal at all. It just seems like a typical contraceptive herbal tea..."

"Contraceptive?" Avaline gasped. "Uhm. Thank you." She quickly said goodbye before driving herself back to the bureau. She was promptly told off by Manning for taking the car out but his voice seemed like a dull noise in the background.

When Avaline arrived back to Nuala's room she was sitting upright in bed eating an apple Abraham had cut up for her. He sat tentatively nearby. Avaline had asked him to the room before she left as Nuala was still reeling from the realisation.

"It is true." Nuala stated just at seeing Avaline's face.

"What is true?" Abraham asked, sitting down on the bed beside Nuala as he had seen her face pale more. Nuala gasped and started weeping as she held Abraham's hand in hers to her heart."I have been poisoned." She whimpered as she looked at Abraham with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?" Abraham gasped and spluttered.

"Someone has added a couple of herbs to your herbal tea. They are what added the sweeter taste to the tea."

"Who would? What?" Abraham stuttered. Nuala held onto his hands tight to calm him.

"With the herbs added, the tea is a contraceptive herbal tea. It prevents pregnancy and aborts current pregnancies." Avaline stated slowly. Nuala started to weep more.

"It wasn't Nuala they were poisoning. It was your baby."Avaline said with tears in her eyes.

She had never seen such anger in Abraham as he jumped off of the bed and headed for the door. Avaline met him and took ahold of his arm.

"We have to do this right. We can't have a mob knocking on every door trying to find who has done this." Avaline stated, she had trouble finding the right words to use in this whole situation. "Nuala needs you. Let me find out who did this. Then Johann and Manning can settle the situation."

"Who would kill our baby?" Abraham hissed as he sat down on the bed. "Nuada?"

"Nuada would not kill my baby. He has let go of those intentions towards me." Nuala stated.

"Then who?"

Suddenly the red blinking red light and blaring siren lit up the room, interrupting their conversation. Avaline jumped up and headed to the meeting point. She was already decently dressed enough to head out on a mission. She excused Abraham from attending stating Nuala was unwell. It seemed that he wasn't needed anyway as Johann stated it would just be himself, Alex, Nuada and Avaline attending.

"Is Nuala well?" Nuada asked in the truck.

Avaline simply nodded. She wanted to tell him. But she couldn't handle the idea of what his reaction would be. She felt as though she was building flood gates around a building tension inside of her. Nuada himself seemed to notice it also. She kept her eyes closed and her shoulders were square. She took a few steady breaths as she stepped out of the truck. It turns out the wendigo outbreak culminated to this one point. All the corpses they had come across, had the same stamp mark that people who entered this club of age would get. It was quiet tonight, they guessed it wasn't opening hour yet, as it was before midnight.

As they walked in they were met by the nightclub owner. Avaline could sense a few other humans around, and a couple of wendigo lurking in the basement. He had a smirk on his face as he talked to Johann. It made Avaline uncomfortable, which Nuada seemed to sense so he kept himself closer to her than normal.

"We deal with illegal substances of different kinds." The nightclub owner stated.

"Cannibilism wouldn't happen to be a past time here would it?" Avaline asked.

"We deal with VWB" He stated as he walked towards Avaline. Nuada snarled as he put his body in between Avaline and the nightclub owner.

"What is this VWB?" Johann asked.

"Vampire Werewolf blood." The nightclub owner stated as he kept his eyes fixed on Avaline and licked his lips. "Just take a vial and your strength, hearing, eyesight, libido is heightened." He had emphasized libido as he kept his gaze on Avaline "You get a feeling of raw primal nature." He chuckled and held his hands up in mock submission as Nuada took ahold of his sword when he stepped too close for comfort.

"That may explain it." Johann thought to himself. "Wendigo are formed from cannibilism and feeding on human flesh. If they were to continuously feed on vampires and werewolf blood, those of which used to be human... It makes sense." He said out loud. "You must stop dealing this stuff at once." He stated to the nightclub owner. The nightclub owner chuckled before running up some stairs and locking himself in his office. Suddenly the lights switched off and all that lit the room was the dim light from the outside and a few random lamps and candles lit up around the outer corners of the club.

Alex and Johann ran up the stairs after him while Avaline and Nuada hunted down the wendigo in the lower areas of the club using her ability. Gunshots could be heard ringing upstairs, however Alex and Johann were unharmed. Out of the corner of her eye Avaline dodged an attack as a wendigo snarled and charged at her. Nuada himself drew his sword and turned to help as Avaline struggled and kicked the wendigo off of herself. She cried out for Nuada to watch himself as a wendigo came up from behind him. She threw her kopis sword out of it's scabbard, hitting the wendigo in it's forehead, preventing it's deadly strike on Nuada.

"Watch your back when we're fighting. I can't die. You can, remember." Avaline yelled at Nuada as they continued battling their respective wendigo. She could feel the tension between the two build as they continued trying to fight off the wendigo and protect each other at the same time. They both seemed more worried about each other than themselves and the realisation was hitting them, that this was more than a simple comradery and friendship.

Once Avaline had dispelled of her wendigo, she had been so focused on it she was surprised to find the nightclub owner directly behind her. She had thought that Johann and Alex had dealt with him. He grabbed her from behind and pushed her down forcing her onto her knees as he poured a bottle of VWB down her throat. She spluttered and tried to stop the slick blood from pouring down her throat. She could see that Nuada was having difficultly with his wendigo and had his eyes clearly on her. Yet he was unable to help her. The worry and helplessness evident in his gaze. Avaline grabbed her gun from her holster and shot up at the nightclub owner. The bullet passing through his chin, and up through the top of his skull.

Avaline spluttered and coughed up the blood as she heard the straggled cry of the wendigo as Nuada finally stabbed his sword square into it's heart. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Nuada was at Avaline's side instantly, doting over her and helping her to her feet. Her eye colour had changed to that of deep navy midnight ocean seas. Normally this was when she was angry, or intense and focused on a fight. This time however he was shocked to see that red slivers lined her eye colour, it looked like trails of blood had been poured into the dark ocean seas.

Nuada helped her to stand and led her outside where the Alex and Johann stood holding a couple of the human's from the nightclub in handcuffs. They hadn't ingested enough VWB to change, so they would be transported to a normal federal prison to be dealt with. Nuada sighed with relief when he heard Avaline hadn't digested enough blood to transform, though he was not impressed with the fact she would be under the influence of something else.

Nuada helped her walk along the hallway. She felt perfectly fine, albeit her hearing was quite sensitive and her vision was more heightened. She could make out particles of dust as they floated on the air if she focused for long enough. He sighed a heavy breath as he helped her to sit on the bed. "Once again you are under the influence." He stated with a heavy breath as he looked down at her.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Avaline retorted.

The pair were interrupted by Manning walking into the room. Johann soon followed suit and Avaline could only guess that Abraham had told the pair of them what had happened.

"Nuada could you leave us alone for now?" Johann said. Avaline nodded and gently squeezed Nuada's hand as he left. He inclined his head to her and left. He figured it was possibly just them wanting to check on Avaline using Abraham's hand reading.

"Abraham told us of your findings." Johann said as they all sat down on the nearby sofa suite. "He also said you feared Nuada's retaliation when he finds out."

Avaline nodded in reply. "I wanted to know for sure before I said anything. Now I want to make sure we find who did this, before they clue in on us looking for them."

Avaline stated and stood up. She walked over to Manning and circled him, as though she were a lioness stalking it's prey. She reached up and touched his head. "Shiny." She stated as she rubbed it under her palms. He quickly stepped away from her as Johann gently tapped on Avaline's arm to get her to focus.

"We will do some digging in the personnel files to see if anyone stands out. At least with your heightened senses you may hear something in the cafeteria or in passing along the hallway..." Manning stated as he and Johann left.

It was a week later that Avaline walked along the hallways, she felt as though she were itching under her skin. She seemed to eye every male agent as though they were a steak on legs. Her senses and libido especially heightened as time wore on. It was this day that Nuada came across her in the hallway. Today, the male agent Alex was circling Avaline. He was well aware that Avaline was under the influence of the VWB and this sickened Nuada as he stalked towards the pair. Avaline herself was slowly giving in and had pushed Alex up against a wall.

"I can see all the blood rushing to that particular area..." Avaline licked her lips as she leaned into Alex. He closed his eyes and let a groan leave his lips as she rubbed up against.

"And I can honestly say I'm not impressed with what you have to offer." Avaline chuckled before stepping away and laughing as she walked off down the hallway.

Nuada himself chuckled. At least she hadn't completely lost her senses. However he noticed that she was following another male agent rather closely as he walked towards the barracks. He couldn't figure out why, but he felt very possessive and protective of Avaline. He didn't like seeing her flirtatious towards the other male agents, as he had seen her flirting the past week with various agents. Even a couple of female agents had caught her eye. He sighed with relief as Avaline turned and headed towards the training room.

Once he arrived at the training room Avaline had picked up the wooden staff and was training with herself. Nuada picked up another wooden staff and threw his tunic off to the side. Avaline smiled when she saw he wanted to train. She hadn't turned up to their training sessions for the past few days, as she had been in meetings with Johann or Manning about something in particular she wouldn't talk about. On occasion Abraham would be in the meeting also.

As the pair dove, striking at each other with the staffs and blocking each others attacks Avaline felt as though her body were on fire as Nuada continuously would catch her off guard and pin her body against his from behind, using his staff to pull her body hard against his. She didn't want to be improper, but the wooden staff was the last thing she wanted to play with at the moment. She kept telling herself that he was a Prince, and even though he was jovial with her in regards to those topics, she doubted he would actually be interested in her in that manner.

Nuada was well aware she was unfocused during the training session, he could smell the scent of her wafting on the air as the sparring became more heated. He found he himself was becoming distracted from the sparring session. It had been so long since he had taken a mate, well before the war broke out and the golden army was created. The scent invigorated him as he felt more lively and thrust his attacks at Avaline. Finally the pair tripped each other up. Avaline landing hard on her back. She rolled over uncomfortably, ending up with her body resting against Nuada's. As he lay flat on his back she straddled across him. Nuada leaned up slightly as she didn't speak a word. He just watched as her eyes glazed over leaned forward as her lips grazed over his cheek and she leaned up to look him directly in the eyes. He could see the hunger piercing through him in the depths of the dark blue colour. The red slivers of blood still evident. Eventually she stood up on her own accord, nodded her head slightly to him before leaving and going back to her room.

A day later, Nuada had noticed Avaline rarely came out of her room. Wondering if she was well, she had hit her head quite hard during the sparring session, Nuada's curiousity got the better of him. It was late in the evening as he gently pushed the door open of her room, by now he knew her door keycode. She lay under the sheets of her bed and from the angle at the door he thought she was just sleeping quietly. Then he caught the scent of her, and heard the mumbled moans.

He stepped aside and caught view of Avaline, lying on her back, her eyes shut. From the faint outline of the sheet he could see her leg was bent at the knee and her hands were reaching under the sheets. Her hips gyrated as she shifted and let out a louder moan. He thought better of this and his conscience told him he should leave her be. However another part of him, a primal rumble inside kept him standing in place. As her breathing sharpened, he could tell from her hip movements she was close to her peak. He felt a tightening in himself, and he found himself wondering who she was picturing, and was it him. He shook the thought out of his head and his breath caught in his throat as she reached her peak. Her back arching off of the bed and her mouth clasped open as she breathed heavily. He turned to leave but was surprised to hear her voice speak up.

"Nuada..."

He turned to look at her as she kept her eyes closed and relaxed into her bed. She straightened the sheets before opening her eyes and looking over at him. He could distinctly see the look of lust in her eyes, even from the distance between them.

"Did you enjoy the show? I realised you were here half way through the performance... I didn't much feel like stopping though..." Avaline said huskily as she sat upright. She had on a singlet but as she sat up the sheet slipped aside revealing that was all she had on. He could see the sweat glistening on her body as she pulled the sheet up over herself again, it was as though she suddenly became conscious of herself. He wondered if she had come to her senses.

"Are you not going to offer your services?" Avaline snickered. Nuada stuttered and quickly regained his composure.

"You are still under the influence of that blood mix..." He stated as he turned to open the door. He glanced out of the corner of his eye as Avaline stood up and looked over at him with a pout. She then turned and entered her ensuite bathroom. The next thing he heard was the sound of the shower turning on.

Nuada shook his head as the memories of seeing her in the bathroom when they first met. In the waterfall when he had sought her out while in exile and found her in Chile, and then earlier this year when he had walked in on her in the shower. Now for some reason he realised how inappropriate all those moments were, and he was shocked when he wondered whether she was washing her body with the rose milk she usually used. He could often smell it on her skin. He turned and shut the door before leaving to the forest on the other side of the grounds. He sat in his usual place, watching out across the grounds. He closed his eyes as he leaned into the solid trunk of the tree and took heavy breaths in to gather himself.

The VWB was still rampant through her system. Avaline felt like a cat on heat as the days passed. Even the female agents were starting to look attractive and becoming to her. Especially that red head from technology. She had felt embarassed at Nuada walking in on her, even more embarassed with what she had said. As she walked the halls it was more and more frustrating that they hadn't been able to find out anything about Nuala's situation. At least now she was less solemn. She had thought her and Abraham doomed, that it was fate dealing them a bad hand. Now, she knew it was not there doing. It gave her some comfort.

She watched as Liz and Red played with the twins in the yard.

"Disgusting." She heard whispered on the breeze. She realised it was her heightened senses picking up on something. She could tell it was a female voice, speaking under her breath.

"Stupid interbreeding. What is the world coming to? So disgusting." Avaline looked up to see Harriet watching over Liz and Red, she could see her mouth mumbling and hear the words coming out of her mouth clearly, even though she stood yards away.

"At least I got rid of that elf and fish baby... It's a pity I can't get near those demon babies without them bursting into flames..." Harriet stated under her breath as she turned to walk away.

Avaline felt a snarl rip through her throat and an anger tear through her body as she stormed through the Manor. She found Johann and Manning and told them to call a meeting with Nuala, Abe, Nuada, Red and Liz. She told them that she found out who and that she was going to bring them to the meeting.

Stalking through the manor Avaline could hear over the speakers Manning call the others into the meeting room and sighed. She wanted to be there to control what Nuada would do. She found Harriet alone in the library, picking at books to read through.

Harriet turned to see Avaline stalking towards her. Her eyes almost black, the dark blue depths swimming and swirling, the red pools of blood more vivid.

"You will go to the meeting room and confess to your sins..." Avaline spoke through gritted teeth. She could feel the power pulsating through her veins and she had to concentrate hard not to just turn Harriet's blood to dust right there and then. She wondered if this was possibly the final test the water of creation spoke of. To control her powers and not kill someone, despite how much you would want to.

"You killed Nuala's baby." Avaline hissed.

Suddenly the wind picked up as the bay windows outside in the hall blasted open and the doors of the library flew open. Avaline realised Harriet was summoning her power of wind on Avaline.

"They are creatures. They are not human. They do not deserve the same rights as us. Different nationalities joining is one thing. But different races and creatures. That's just plain wrong and disgusting." Harriet said with utter disgust. She sent shards of glass flying at Avaline but was shocked to see Avaline just pull them out and watch as the wounds healed. Even when a shard stuck right into her throat and back of her head, Avaline still pulled out the shards and smiled.

"Your power is nothing..." Avaline stated.

"No. I am like a god." Harriet spoke up.

"You are no god. You have no right to decide who lives and dies." Avaline stated. "But if it is a god you want. Then I'll give you one." Avaline spoke with a hiss and glared at Harriet.

Suddenly Harriet felt as stiffening in herself and shuddered as she fell to her knees.

"I control water. Any water. Did you know over 60 % of the human body is water? 80% of blood is water."

"The wendigo... The blood turning to dust." Harriet shuddered and looked up at Avaline.

"Hmmm... I suppose if I do that to you they can trace it to me... Perhaps I should force more water into your blood. Send so much water into your blood you bleed out from every orifice of your body." Avaline said as she looked down at Harriet. Harriet suddenly felt light headed. She touched to her nose and ears as blood slowly trickled out of them and screamed in horror and scattered across the floor away from Avaline.

"I suppose that could get traced back to me too..." Avaline pondered. She could feel the power pulsing through her, and with the VWB in her system, she found it extra hard to keep control of herself.

"Did you know, 90% of the lungs are water?" Avaline stated. Sudddenly Harriet felt her chest tighten up as though she were in a vice. "Stop." She cried as tears streamed down her face.

"The others are in the meeting room. I recommend you go there and confess... Otherwise... You won't see tomorrow." Avaline stated before letting up on Harriet and stepping aside allowing her to run out of the library.

Everyone stood in the meeting room and awaited Avaline. The meeting had started with Nuala and Abraham telling Liz, Red and Nuada what Avaline had found out. That Nuala had been poisoned. Manning and Johann then spoke up to tell them Avaline had figured out who had done this and called this meeting. Nuada could feel the anger boil in himself. In part because someone had hurt his sister, but also that Avaline had not told him any of this. What are friends if they cannot talk? Especially about something as important as someone killing his sister's child and also poisoning her sister in the process.

They were all surprised as Harriet stumbled into the room breathing heavily. They were even more surprised when she confessed. She hated different breeds and creatures and thought it disgusting how Abe and Nuala were with child. She also confessed if it hadn't been for Red and Liz's babies able to turn to balls of flames she would've fed them herbal poison also.

At that Liz burst into flames and it took all of Red's strength to hold her in his arms and prevent her from attacking Harriet herself. Throughout the whole of this they noticed as the blood dripped freely from her nose and ears and how she clutched at her chest.

"I told them. I told them. Stop... Please stop her. I told the truth." Harriet cried as she clutched onto Manning. "She's going to kill me. Avaline, she'll kill me like she killed those wendigo."

At that Nuada stepped forward and looked out into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, watching the meeting was Avaline. She walked into the room and looked at everyone and then at Harriet who was clutching and hiding behind Manning. Suddenly Avaline heaved forward and clutched her head.

"I can't stop." She whimpered as she started to tremble.

Nuada stepped forward realising that Avaline was losing grip of her power. They all watched as Harriet lost consciousness and writhed in fits on the floor. "Nuada" Avaline whimpered. "I'm going to kill her."

He quickly took ahold of Avaline in his arms and held her face so he could stare her directly in the eyes. He watched as the pools of red slowly danced more vividly across her lips. "It feels good to feel the life leaving her worthless body." Avaline stated huskily as she closed her eyes and breathed in.

Realising it was the VWB in her system making her more primal and raw Nuada thought of the one thing he could do to break her concentration on her power and killing Harriet. He didnt want a death of a human on Avaline's hands, he knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be able to carry it on her shoulders.

Knowing there was another instinct that the VWB heightened Nuada quickly thought of a way to distract Avaline from her killing instinct. Picking her up he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his lips against hers as he gripped one arm around her waist and the other arm wrapped around her, cradling the back of her head with his hand. The others gasped in surprise before realising what Nuada was doing. He pushed Avaline up against a wall as he felt her hips gyrate and she leaned into his kiss. Opening her mouth she slid her tongue out across his lips before taking ahold of his head and pulling him into the kiss hard. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan, surprising himself as his own hips started to grind against Avaline's. Behind them he could hear Harriet coughing and regaining consciousness and sighed with relief as he pulled away.

"Did I kill her?" Avaline whimpered. She seemed to be slowly coming back to her senses as Nuada let her out of his grip and gently placed her to the floor. He kept a hold of her with his arm around her shoulders as they watched Harriet get put on a gurney and handcuffed to the metal brace as guarded agents led her to the infirmary before she was taken back to Washington to be dealt with there.


	13. A Losing Battle

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A LOSING BATTLE**

The feeling of Harriet's life leaving her worthless shell of a body felt euphoric in that moment. Like slipping into a bath with the hot water slowly filling the tub, enveloping her in a cocoon of delightful scolding heat. Like drinking back a glass of whiskey. The pure amber liquid sliding down her throat in a slow exquisite motion of burning ecstasy. The thought of amber made her think of Nuada's eyes. The way the amber in his eyes would flare and burn silently when they would spar. She thought of his hands, the way they would glide over her skin. The way his chest would rise and fall when he breathed heavily as their bodies pressed tight against each other.

She opened her eyes to see they were not only her thoughts. The feel of Nuada pressed against her was real. This time not in a spar, a playful bout with wooden weapons. This time in an embrace. His arms wrapped around her. Her legs wrapped around him. His hair tangled in her fingertips. Their lips crashing together in a bruising dance. Her body felt as though it were on fire, as it had been before while she was sipping away, drinking at Harriet's life force and reveling in the feel of it. This time however, the feel of Nuada's hips grinding against hers and his tongue slipping into her mouth, it sent Avaline over the edge. It was as though someone had taken her and thrown her into a glacial lake. She felt as though she were doused in cold water, extinguishing the flames, causing her to shiver in delight.

Nuada pulled away and gently placed her to the ground, placing an arm around her shoulders to steady her. Her body felt the cold more now, as though she were standing outside in a winter blizzard. She craved for the heat of his body against hers again. The sudden shock of cold from the searing heat she had been feeling seemed to rush to her head. In a haze Avaline watched as Harriet was taken away on a gurney. She leaned on Nuada for support as darkness seemed to take her. She distinctly remembered Manning and Johann standing in front of her and talking to her, but what exactly they were saying she couldn't remember. It took her a moment to realise that Nuada had taken her to his room and not her own. He gently laid her out on the bed before pulling a blanket over her. A gentle caress of his hand across her forehead, moved down across her cheek. The touch was like a soothing lullaby to her senses as she closed her eyes and let slumber take her.

Even long after she had fallen asleep, Nuada stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, his hand still gently stroking Avaline's hair and lightly caressing over her face. His fingertips tracing over her eyelids as they fluttered in her sleep. He thought she must be having a vivid dream and found himself wondering what she dreamt of. He traced down her jawline and gently across her lower lip. Her lips sat in a gentle smile, a look of calm serene across her whole face led Nuada to believe her dreams were peaceful. He sat back in a chair beside the bed, keeping his gaze steady on Avaline. She had scared everyone today, the extent of her power evident to all that had witnessed it. Controlling a large body of water, as he had seen in Bethmoora, was one thing. But, this. Being able to reach into someone's body like that, to wreak havoc and tear them from the inside out, it was horrific, even for Nuada to comprehend. Johann and Manning believed that due to the VWB manifesting in her system, she lacked self control. They had asked him to keep a close eye on Avaline and stay by her side until the VWB was completely out of her system.

This was going to be difficult, Nuada had to admit to himself. His body still tingled all over. His blood pulsated through him and he felt as though he was going to burst at the seams. As he sat back and looked over her, the curves of her body evident beneath the blanket, he remembered feeling his hands glide over her. He remembered the feel of her body pressed against his in a tight embrace. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him against her, holding him in place. He closed his eyes and could still remember the scent of her arousal wafting through his senses, intoxicating him as he pressed himself harder against her. His lips taking her lower lip between his. Her teeth gently nipping at his lip. The warmth of her arousal against him. Nuada's eyes shot open as he felt himself tightening up again inside and hardening. His clothes suddenly felt too tight, and he felt claustrophobic as he took them off and headed into his ensuite bathroom. Quickly stripping his clothes off he turned on the shower water, the cool water blasting out of the tap as he stood beneath the water. The ice cold temperature seemed to douse the flames that licked through him like an intense forest fire in the middle of summer.

He braced his hands against the shower wall as he squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to catch his breath. He was a Prince and a warrior. This was not becoming of him. He had restraint and self control built up in him from years of training. Yet in this very moment, all he wanted to do was climb under that blanket and feel his body pressed against Avaline's. He knew it was just the moment, that it would pass and he would regret it. That it was just that intoxicating moment of time that was dulling his self control. He took a few shuddering breaths as he closed his eyes and rest his head against the tiled wall. Opening his eyes he looked down at himself, and the evidence that he was still intoxicated by her scent. He closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of her grinding hard against him, his hips returning the favour and grinding in turn with hers. Nuada grit his teeth and braced his hands harder against the tiles as his hips unconsciously moved. He let out a snarl and took a few heavy breaths as he fought to regain his composure. Finally his hips stopped moving, his heart started to beat more regularly and he opened his eyes as he started to catch his breath. His body had returning to it's normal state and he sighed with relief as he put his back to the tiled wall and slid down to sit on the shower floor. With his eyes closed he just sat, letting the cool water caress down his body.

The next morning Avaline awoke to find herself in Nuada's bed. Across the room she could see he was sleeping on the floor. He sat with his back against the wall, his knees bent with his feet firmly placed on the floor with his arms resting across his knees. His head hung resting on his arms. She could see the steadiness of his breathing from where she sat and could tell he was still asleep. She knew the range of his breathing. When he was calm, when he was sleeping, when he was angry, when he was upset. Rolling over onto her stomach she was met with the scent of him on the pillow. She breathed it in and could feel the blood start to pulsate through her again. Memories of yesterday floated through her mind. She knew she wouldn't normally do this, she knew she shouldn't, but with the VWB still rampant in her system she reached down a hand and stroked at the heat forming between her legs.

Nuada's head shot up as he woke up suddenly. The scent of Avaline's arousal was still lingering in his senses. It took him a moment to realise that it wasn't just his memory. A gentle moan caressed the air as he stood up to see Avaline roll onto her back. One hand gripped the pillow by her head while the other arm lay beneath the sheets. He could see the outline of her bent knees, her hips gyrating and her arm resting across her stomach as her hand touched the depths below. Nuada could feel himself tighten and considered walking out of the room and leaving her be. Instead his legs moved of their own accord as he walked closer to the bed. Her scent was intoxicating as he sat down on the edge of the bed looking over her. Her eyes opened in shock as she looked directly at him. The dark blue depths still had slivers of blood through them. Instead of stopping she kept her gaze on him as she continued massaging herself. The gentle moans and her heavy breaths was like hypnotic music to his ears. Like sirens drawing sailors to their doom, their ships cracking and breaking apart against ragged rocks before falling and sinking to the depths of the ocean floor. He felt a ragged breath leave him as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Avaline. Her tongue instantly slipped out and greeted him as he held her head in his hands and kissed her deeply. Gently sucking her tongue into his mouth as he pulled the blanket back and slipped under the sheets, his body pressing hard against hers as he had wanted to do again all night. It was like a rising tide, slowly overpowering him and dragging him beneath the surface. He moved her arm and hand from touching herself and pulled both of them up over her head as he deepened the kiss and ground himself against her. He could feel himself harden as he felt the warmth of her arousal against him.

He loosened his grip on her arms as he slid his arms down her body. Wanting to feel the touch of her silken skin against his as he leaned up to pull his tunic over his head. He then returned his hands to her body as he moved her singlet up and over her head. She helped him as she leaned up slightly and pulled the singlet off before pulling taking ahold of his face and pulling him into a kiss. She nipped at his lower lip before taking his lips in a bruising kiss again. She pulled him down on top of her as she lay back down. Her hand quickly took ahold of his as she led it down lower, guiding his hand into her underwear to touch her warmth. Nuada felt a shuddering breath leave him as he grunted and his hips bucked uncontrollably. His fingers sinking into her warmth, Avaline let out a loud moan as she brought her hand back up and wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders. Nuada wrapped his free arm around Avaline as her back arched off of the bed. He continued to massage her with his other hand as she bucked her hips against his movement. She had moved a hand down to hold his in place as she started to move herself harder against him. Suddenly she buried her head into the curve of his neck and cried out as she met her peak. Nuada growled and bit his lip as he felt her muscles tighten around him. His body craved to be apart of hers. To sink deep into her depths. As she lay below him, she breathed heavily as she slowly came down. She had a peaceful smile on her face and a glow about her.

Suddenly Nuada's senses came back to him and a feeling stronger than lust filled him. Guilt. He leaned off of the bed, pulling the blanket back over Avaline. He whispered elven into her ear and stroked her face as he hummed a lullaby, lulling her back to sleep. He then made his way into the shower, undressed himself and stood under the shower faucet and turned the tap. The water raining down on him was like the release he was longing for. It temporarily soothed the flames that were licking through his body and under his skin. As much as he tried though, the intense pressure in him wouldn't subside. The vision of her body arching in pleasure beneath him. The scent of her arousal, and the slick feeling of her warmth on his fingertips sent him over the edge as finally he gave him and wrapped his hand around himself. Stroking slowly he closed his eyes and leaned back into the archway of water filtering down over him. He sped up as he felt his own release coming and let out a strangled cry from deep in his throat as he finally found the release his body was aching for.

"If I can heal from any wound, why can't I heal quickly from a hang over?" Avaline grumbled with a throbbing headache.

"Technically it is not a hang over." Johann replied before going into a rambling account of the difference between alcohol and drugs. The terminology of hangover and it's origins. Then he went on about the properties of VWB.

"Am I dead yet?" Avaline groaned as she rest her head forward on the table in front of her. Soon enough her heavy breathing made it evident to everyone she had fallen asleep. Red found it strange that Nuada hadn't picked her up by now and carried her back to her room. He kept an eye on the Prince wondering what was going on with the pair of them. He had been spending alot more time to himself in the forest and barely acknowledged anyone, even his sister. Abe had said that Nuala was worried at the amount of tension she was feeling from her brother. Red had a feeling it had something to do with Avaline, but what, he couldn't know.

The meeting continued on as the others sat around the table and went through the information. Liz had thrown her jacket over Avaline's shoulders as she slept. They had received records from the nightclub which stated all the sales of the VWB. Some of the people they were able to find, they had only taken enough to heighten their sexual play, but not enough to turn completely into cannibals and then into Wendigo. There were some they weren't able to get ahold of however, and they could only guess that these people had turned completely. This meant there were alot more Wendigo out there than they had bargained for. For now though there had not been anymore attacks. The meeting ended and everyone filed out of the room. Nuada was first to leave as he retired to his room for the evening. Red looked confused as he walked away and turned to Avaline.

"Sorry babe." He said to Liz and shrugged his shoulders. He was supposed to take the twins back to the room while Liz went to the cafeteria to get themselves dinner. Now it looked like she would have to take the twins back to their room, and Red would be carrying Avaline to hers. She smiled knowingly, everyone had noticed the tension around Avaline and Nuada lately. Red gently picked up Avaline and carried her to her room where he placed her on the bed. Liz followed in just to check if she was alright. A twin under each arm. She handed the twins to Red before going into the small refrigerator in the corner of Avaline's room and getting bottled water and juice out. She placed them on Avaline's bedside table and then closed the door quietly behind Red and herself.

It was a couple more days before Avaline fully recovered and was back to her normal self. She hadn't seen Nuada in some time and she found she missed his company more than she expected. She wondered if he was angry at her for not telling him about Nuala being poisoned when she first figured it out. It was obvious there was something between them now. Maybe it had to do with that morning together. Though they hadn't gone all the way, it was obvious he was more guarded with her afterwards, and though her senses were heightened by the VWB she didn't regret it. Nuada had taken to not training in the training room anymore, instead he spent most of his time deep in the manor forest.

Using her senses it didn't take Avaline long to find him deep in the forest. The trees looming overhead as sunlight streamed down through the forest canopy as she stepped out and found he was in a small clearing, his tunic hanging off of a low hanging branch nearby. As she walked forward she could see the small droplets of dew on the grass and leafs surrounding her. She wondered to herself whether it was droplets from an early morning frost melting under the sun's rays, or perhaps it was remnants of the light rain storm overnight. When she looked up he still hadn't noticed her. He was practicing with his lance, dancing a vicious dance of strikes and thrusts. Avaline was mesmerised as she watched his muscles ripple beneath his skin with every movement. Beads of sweat clung to him, like the beads of moisture on the nature surrounding them.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Nuada turned to find Avaline stepping into the clearing she stopped when she saw that he had noticed her. He inclined his head slightly before shortening the lance as he walked forward. He placed the lance down against the tree and slipped his tunic on over his head before turning his attention back to Avaline.

"I'm sorry."

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Why are you apologising?"

"I thought you were mad at me"

"I thought you were angry with me."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

They both stopped talking and just stared at each other for a moment before Nuada tentatively took a step towards her. This was a new side of him that Avaline hadn't seen before. His gaze was down and not directly meeting hers. Normally he would stare directly into her eyes, as if to make sure she was hearing every word, seeing every movement of his.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Nuada spoke softly as he stood a couple of feet from her.

"I didn't tell you about Nuala when I first... I thought you would ... You would've hunted down and killed ... and they would've locked you away ..." Avaline rambled and stuttered. Nuada could tell she was struggling to find the words to say. He reached up a hand to her cheek and she instantly leaned into his touch and held his hand in place.

"Nuala told me. She said you were worried and trying to protect me. You were right though. I would have taken her head from her shoulders." Nuada admitted. He found it funny in that moment to think about, as it was he who had stopped Avaline from killing that wretched witch.

"Why would I be mad with you?" Avaline asked. She was surprised when Nuada pulled his hand away and stepped back. He seemed to stumble over his thoughts and words as he moved back from her unsteadily. In Avaline's eyes it was very unlike him and she stepped forward and took ahold of his hands to steady him, despite his physical protests as he tried to pull his hands away.

"I took advantage of you while you were under the influence of that blood mix." Nuada spoke up finally. Though she held onto his hands, he still kept his gaze down and away from hers.

"If I had ill feelings towards you, especially over that, would I be here now?" Avaline asked.

Nuada just returned with a slight nod of his head, still averting his gaze from hers. Avaline had seen it in him and remembered that moment vividly, without regret. Though it had been awkward, they had teased and flirted before hand. However the boundaries never had left friendship before.

"The dilated pupils. The heavy breathing. Were you not intoxicated in the moment also?"

Nuada finally turned and met Avaline's gaze. She stepped forward so that their bodies were almost touching again. "If anything, I took advantage of you in my haste for release..." Nuada could see in her eyes as she spoke, she was trying to find the right words to say to him. He himself had nothing to reply and just squeezed her hands in his.

"We can't change anything that has passed. We both know that by now... However... Perhaps it is a good excuse... Perhaps..." Avaline paused as she took her hand from his and raised his chin so that he looked her in the eyes. "Perhaps it is you that is just not ready..." He could see the mischievous glint in her eyes and realised she was hinting to one of their previous conversations where he had teased her, trying to get her to a point of being flustered. When she saw the realisation in his eyes she smiled at him and flicked under his chin with her fingers as she stepped away.

"I win?" She asked playfully.

"Yes. I suppose you do. For the time being." Nuada replied with a tilt of his head and a slight smirk across his lips.

"We are okay?"

"We are okay?"

"I suppose we must be." Avaline giggled as she turned to head back to the manor.

"We should start training together again. The long time you have spent in bed I am sure would have weakened your fighting prowess." Nuada teased as he followed behind.

"Oh I got some exercise." Avaline teased as she glanced behind her, making sure she caught his gaze. She laughed, not needing a verbal reply, it was evident just by seeing his facial expression.

_... Lying in the heat of the night like prisoners all our lives_

_I get shivers down my spine and all_

_I wanna do is hold you tight_

_I swear Ill drive all night just to buy you some shoes_

_And to taste your tender charms_

_And I just wanna sleep tonight again in your arms_

_Tonight there's fallen angels and they're waiting for us down in the street_

The next day Nuada was met at the training room by Avaline's usual music playing over the stereo. From outside the door he could hear the faint music floating on the air, the male singers voice huskily singing over the top of it, weaving a strange tale of love. He opened the door quietly and shut it behind him as she made his way to the corner of the room. Slipping his tunic off he leaned back against the wall and watched as Avaline continued to dance. Her body arching and spinning, her arms and fingers flowing and reaching out in time with the music. She seemed to float like the music itself on the breeze as she moved effortlessly and gracefully around the room.

As he listened to the lyrics, human's had a strange language and way of speaking it seemed to Nuada. He swears to drive all night to buy some girl some shoes. Nuada sat pondering what the metaphor could be, or maybe he really wanted to buy her some shoes. Doesn't she have shoes already? What was special about these shoes? Wasn't it customary for human males to buy flowers for women? Why not flowers? Aside from that fact wouldn't he rather be asleep in her arms, or tasting her tender charms? Strange, strange humans.

Just as Nuada's mind started to drift to that morning together and the tenderness of Avaline's body he found that she was standing before him sipping at her bottle of water. She placed the bottle down beside his tunic before picking up her kopis swords nearby. Knowingly she stepped in front of him and turned her back to him as he picked up his red sash and wrapped it over her eyes carefully and tying the knot gently. The sparring started off well enough. With Avaline dodging Nuada's attack and actually managing to land a couple of her own. Nuada managed to land a couple of his own attacks also, spinning and catching Avaline off guard he finally managed to pin her against his body. Her back pressed firmly against his chest, her head tucked beneath his chin. Nuada was surprised as his body reacted a way he hadn't intended and his hips bucked against Avaline. Suddenly she rubbed against him and tilt her head up, her breath cascading across his cheek. Nuada pulled her back against him harder with the staff as his lips gently touched across Avaline's skin. The pair suddenly parted before Nuada struck his staff out and Avaline just managed to divert it. The attack crashing into her shoulder. In retaliation Avaline threw one of her kopis swords at Nuada. He managed to dodge that one but wasn't counting on Avaline still holding onto the other she connected with his right hip before the pair crashed to the floor, Nuada pinning her to the ground. With a heavy sigh he got to his feet and pulled the sash off of Avaline's eyes before tying it around his waist. Avaline helped herself to her feet, surprised that Nuada didn't. He was slipping his tunic over his head as she finally stood to her feet and stared curiously at him from behind.

The way this sparring session ended seemed to set the precedence for what was ahead, with the pair one minute talking calmly the next bickering about something mundane like the manner in which Avaline was eating her food or Nuada was scaring the newer agents by staring for too long and not saying anything at all to them. Nuada didn't seem to see the point in being cordial to people who were obviously not going to be cordial to him. Avaline argued he didn't know that for sure.

By the next week, people were starting to avoid the hallways near Avaline and Nuada's wing of the Manor. They also would quickly turn and walk down a different corridor just to avoid getting caught in the cross hairs. Today was a calm day it seemed. The pair were walking side by side down the corridor talking about Avaline's technique when using the two kopis swords at the same time. She seemed more adept at using her right hand more than her left. Nuada was talking to her about ways she could gain more flexibility in her joints. As they walked along towards the meeting Nuada at times would stop walking and put his hand to Avaline's chest to halt her from walking.

"What is that ungodly noise?" He said out loud as they continued to walk. He held his hand out to stop Avaline from walking again, and the noise stopped. Looking down he noticed the strange footwear Avaline was wearing. As they continued to walk, he noted that the noise was coming from this strange footwear.

"What are those?" Nuada said as he stopped them from walking again.

"They're flip flop sandals." Avaline stated as she stepped past Nuada. "We're going to be late for the meeting." She continued walking a few more steps before suddenly she was on her hands and knees. Getting up to her barefeet she glared as Nuada continued walking past her with her sandals in his hands. He threw them in the rubbish before turning down a corridor towards the meeting room. With gritted teeth Avaline quickly jumped up and pulled her flip flops out of the rubbish and made her way into the meeting room. She quickly did a tap dance and in front of Nuada before walking around the table in the middle of the room. She made sure to walk the long way before sitting on a stool across from Nuada. She made sure to flick the sandals against the foot rest every once in awhile, her gaze meeting Nuada's every time she did it. Once the meeting finished, Nuada was the first to leave and stalked off to the forest to train on his own. The night itself was quiet, Nuada had stayed in the forest for most of the evening before retiring to his room. Avaline herself had trained with Red that evening, before eating dinner and going to bed for the evening. The next morning however, she woke up to find her wardrobe door wide open, and her flip flop sandals shredded into pieces.

The week before would be known as the calm before the storm, as if that week hadn't been bad enough, this week was even worse. Avaline and Nuada were no longer cordial with each other. They were no longer training together. They were no longer talking to each other. If they happened to be in the cafeteria at the same time, agents would be on edge, prepared to dive under their table for fear of the outburst from the pair of them. Today was to be one of the days it seemed. The other agents hadn't heard what Nuada said to Avaline as she walked passed, but they certainly saw Avaline's shoulders tense and square across. She froze for a moment and that immediately had them all tense up. Their eyes frozen, staring at what could possibly occur.

Avaline walked up to the cereal buffet bar. There were 4 kinds of different cereal today, all in one large bowl each. She tried to calm herself after what Nuada had just said but it wasn't working. Instead of grabbing a smaller bowl of cereal and serving herself from one of the larger bowls, she grabbed a bottle of milk and poured it into the larger bowl and grabbed a spoon to stir it. She smiled at one of the other agents as he walked by. He glanced at her, the cereal, and then at Nuada before changing his mind, grabbing some fruit and leaving.

Nuada sat calmly, eating his fruit not even bothering to note his surroundings. He could still sense Avaline standing behind him. He didn't bother to look up while he ate his fruit, if he had he probably would've seen the other agents tense up as they walked Avaline walk towards Nuada from behind. He would've seen the look on their faces as the bowl was tipped over. Instead, the next thing he knew he was covered top to bottom in cereal and milk. All he could do was flip his hair out of his eyes, the milk and cereal dripping down his face as he watched Avaline grab a piece of fruit and stalk out of the room. He took a breath before he raised to his feet and phased himself to his room to shower and change. That woman... He could feel his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand as he grit his teeth together as he stood in the shower letting the cold water flood his body to try and calm his senses.

The next morning as Avaline stepped into her shower to wake up properly, before heading to the cafeteria, she welcomed the cascading water over her as she washed the shampoo and conditioner out of her hair. She washed her body with her usual rose milk soap before she turned the tap off and reached out for a towel.

It took her a moment to realise the sudden rush of cold air on her body. Then there were loud gasps and she could suddenly sense the life forces around her. Opening her eyes and rubbing away the remaining water from her forehead she opened her eyes to find herself in the cafeteria. She felt Nuada's hand on her lower back and turned to glare at him as he smiled his usual smirk when he felt he had gained the upper hand.

"Agent Danvers. What? What? What?" Even Doctor Krauss was bewildered and at a loss of words for this display.

"What? You mean this?" Avaline said as she gestured to her state of undress. "I seem to have misplaced my clothes." Avaline stated as she grabbed herself a bowl of cereal and poured the milk into it. She walked slowly past Nuada to a table where she set the bowl down before walking past Nuada again to get herself a bottle of orange juice and a newspaper to read. She then made herself comfortable at the table where she crossed her legs, turned over the newspaper and ate her cereal as though it were any other day at breakfast.

"Red... Do something." Liz hissed into Red's ear as they sat on the other side of the cafeteria. They as well as everyone else sat in silence and stared at that corner of the room. After the incident yesterday with Avaline pouring the bowl of cereal over Nuada's head, it wasn't surprising that there was yet another incident with these two at the helm.

Red kept an eye on Nuada who seemed just as shocked as the rest of them. He had expected her to squeal and hide behind him or grab something to cover herself. But this, this was completely unexpected. He looked up to see the Demon giving him an evil glare. The demon then started making gestures at Nuada, that he didn't understand. Soon the demon had enough and got up from his table. He grabbed a nearby table cloth and picked Avaline up, wrapping her in the tablecloth in one swoop, before carrying her out of the cafeteria and back to her room.

"What the hell? This is getting beyond stupid." Red said as he placed Avaline down in her room.

"What?"

"You and Nuada, that's what! This is getting really stupid and crazy."

"It's not that bad."

"Avaline, you were just naked in the cafeteria."

"You don't say Red... I thought it was a bit chilly." Avaline spat as she grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. Once she come out she saw that Abe had joined them in the room.

"It's ridic... ridicu..."

"Ridiculous" Avaline finished for Red.

"That! You pranking him. Him pranking you." Red continued the lecture. A lecture from Red was a rarity in itself.

"People are scared to walk down the hallways for fear they will get caught in the cross fires." Abe spoke up. "Nuala has sensed a great amount of tension from Nuada over the past few weeks, ever since that VWB incident."

"Fine... Fine I'll handle it now okay." Avaline said as she slipped her boots on and made her way into the forest. She could sense Nuada was in his usual clearing where he would train on his own. She had to admit to herself that this was obviously ridiculous. Red and everyone else was right.

As she entered the clearing Nuada was placing his lance down against a tree after training. He wiped at the beads of sweat across his forehead before turning to see Avaline walk towards him. He half expected her to slap him across the face as she stood directly in front of him. She could see the different beads of moisture over Nuada and she couldn't help but think of that morning together, the morning that seemed to change everything. He could see her breathing was becoming sharper, and then he could smell her arousal. She closed her eyes as she pressed her hands against his chest and he felt the breath he was holding leave him. He had tried to fight it, the craving his body had wanted to feel her touch against him. He held her hands to him as he stepped forward and gripped onto her upper arms. She was human. She was his friend. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to her forehead, slowly giving in to the want and ache he was feeling. Her arms went around his waist and her lips met his chest as she pulled him closer. Her teeth nipped at him causing him to arch back and let out a groan as his hands moved to her hips and pulled them to his.

"Don't tell me I'm not ready." Avaline stated with a heavy breath as she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips firmly against his. Her arms went around his shoulders as he pulled her legs up and around his waist. He let out a ragged breath as he brought them both to lie on the grass of the clearing. She quickly leaned up, pushing Nuada away. He feared she had changed her mind and rose to kneel between her legs. His body seemed to tremble, aching to be against hers again. Aching for the release he'd been holding in for what seemed like weeks. She pulled her shirt and singlet over her head before pulling him back to kiss her. Her legs enveloping his waist again as he lay atop her. Their hips ground against each other as Nuada let his hands roam around her body and his tongue flicked out to meet hers in a sensual dance of their own. She let out a moan as Nuada's hands came into contact with her breasts and her back arched as her hips bucked up against his.

As the midday sun slowly rose over the day, sending shadows of trees cascading down over them. A light breeze drifting through the trees, carrying scents of pine and wild flowers on it. As the cicadas and birds sang their songs, hummed their verses, harmonious moans could be heard echoing through the forest clearing.


	14. Parabola

_**Oops, sorry about that. I had to reupload Chapter 14. I was reading through and saw a typo I missed.**_

_**Thank you for the kind reviews and I'm glad you like the story. **_

_**Please keep up the reviews, it lets me know what works and it feeds the muse. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**PARABOLA**

_We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment_

_We are choosing to be here right now, hold on, stay inside_

_This holy reality, This holy experience,_

_Choosing to be here in, This body holding me_

The sunlight curved and glistened off of the lance as he spun and twisted it through the air effortlessly. Using the lance he glided it across the forest floor, sending fallen leaves flying through the air. They drifted down slowly back to the forest floor as though it were the middle of autumn, with multi-coloured maple leaves scattered in the wind. He spun and thrust, dancing in a vicious dance across the forest clearing, the lance whistling through the air like a murderous musical instrument. Bringing the dance to an end, Nuada held the lance and watched as it retracted itself to it's resting position, the scattered remains of leaves fell to the ground like confetti. He placed the lance down against the trunk of a tree before standing upright and wiping at the beads of sweat across his forehead, hearing faint footsteps behind him he turned to watch as Avaline walked into the clearing.

He took a sharp breath in, and wondered, would she slap him hard across the face? He half expected her to. If touching her under the influence was bad enough, he'd gone and exposed her naked body to all the agents and those in the cafeteria. He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to do so. He could see her breathing becoming sharper, and as she stepped in front of him he could smell her arousal. It was faint, but present enough. Pressing her hands to his chest almost undid him then. He let out the breath he didn't even realise he was holding in. Holding her hands to him he stepped forward and pressed his lips gently to her forehead. He gripped onto her upper arms before gliding his hands down them and across her back. He slowly gave in to the ache and craving he was feeling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed and nipped at his chest. Feeling the sharp graze of her teeth against his bare skin causing him to groan and pull her hips against his.

"Don't tell me I'm not ready." She breathed huskily just before kissing his lips. Her arms went around his shoulders as he pulled her legs up and around his waist. He shuddered and let out a ragged breath as he gently brought them both to lie down. He pressed his body to hers as she lay beneath him, her tongue gently massaging against his before she pulled back and sucked his lower lip into her mouth. With a groan she pushed him away. The fear of her changing her mind flickered through his, however instead she pulled her shirt and singlet off over her head. Giving in to their cravings and temptation it wasn't long before they both lay naked on the grass of the clearing. His arousal ground against her thigh as their hips moved against each others. Their hands roaming, exploring each others body. Their tongues dancing a sensual dance of their own. His hands with prompting gently massaged her breasts, his fingertips grazing over her nipples. Leaning his head down he gently kissed his way down before taking one of her nipples in his mouth as his hand slunk down her body and his fingers found her warmth.

After some time Nuada was surprised when Avaline pushed at his chest again. Kissing him hard as he leaned back she eased him onto his back and continued kissing him. He let out a shuddering breath as her hand found it's way downwards and wrapped around his length; taking slow and steady strokes up and down. He gripped onto her waist as she leaned forward and placed kisses across his chest and flicked her tongue over his nipples. He let go of her waist to grab ahold of her head and pull her back into a hurried kiss. His lips crushing against hers. He let out shuddering moans as she increased the pressure of her grip and the speed of her movements. It was almost enough to undo him there and then.

Pulling back, Nuada quickly removed her hand and rolled so that he was again atop her. Avaline's back arched in pleasure as he teased her womanhood, rubbing and pressing against her, spreading her apart as he slowly sunk into her warmth. His eyes open and glancing down at her as she closed her eyes and tensed, her body not accustomed to his size strained to relax and let him in fully. Nuada groaned and grit his teeth as he slowly regained his composure and leaned back, kneeling between Avaline's legs again. His chest heaved as he caught his breath.

"Why are you stopping?" Avaline said as she sat upright. "You don't want me?" She asked. She could feel the pain of rejection well up inside. Nuada could see the tears forming in her eyes and reached out a hand to graze against her cheek but she turned away and moved back from him.

"Is it because I'm human?" She said, her lower lip quivering as the tears slipped over the edge and streamed down her cheek. This time she allowed Nuada's hands to cradle her face as he leaned forward.

"No. No. That is not it. You are untouched." Nuada said as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers tenderly. "I will not take you like this. Not here. Not like this." Nuada stuttered trying to find the right words.

Avaline held onto Nuada's hands and kissed each on the palm before shaking her head and standing. "That's bullshit Nuada." She stated as she turned and started picking up her items of clothing. Her chest heaved as she fought to get air in her lungs and keep the tears at bay, yet they continued to fall and her chest felt like it was in a vice grip.

"Perhaps I should find Alex." Avaline huffed. "Maybe he'll deflower me and then you'll want me." Avaline grunted as she carried all of her clothes in her arms and started walking out of the forest clearing.

She heard Nuada huff and get to his feet, half expecting a full on rant and splurge of words to leave his mouth. Instead he stayed silent.

"I guess we'd start off with a blow job. He's often commented about seeing my lips wrapped around..."

"What is a blow job?" Nuada wondered to himself.

"Oral sex."

"What?"

Avaline turned to see the look across his face. He really was very expressive with his facial expressions. It was a mix of bewilderment, curiousity and slowly disgust as she continued and answered his questions.

"A blow job is when a woman takes a man's penis into her mouth and services him in that manner. Oral sex." Avaline explained.

"You would do such a thing?" Nuada asked disgusted.

"I will if he is still interested..." Avaline said as she turned and started to walk away.

Nuada quickly stood behind her and pulled her to him. Her back pressing against his chest and abdomen as he held her tight to himself from behind. She could feel his arousal pressing against her lower back. He placed a kiss to her forehead as he whispered in her ear. "You are saying these things to annoy and anger me."

"You don't want me. Alex does." Avaline pouted. She wiped away at the stray tears that fell from her eyes at that moment. She felt incredibly stupid and vulnerable at this moment in time and just wished the world would swallow her.

Nuada turned her in his arms and sighed as he placed a kiss to her forehead. He gently guided her back into the clearing and sat on the ground, pulling Avaline to his lap as he did so. He wrapped his arms tight around her again and kissed her on the forehead again.

"I do not wish to hurt you. That is why I stopped. Your first time should be somewhere comfortable. Somewhere relaxed." Nuada explained.

"What's wrong with here?"

"Wouldn't you prefer a warm comfortable bed beneath you?"

Realising what Nuada was saying, and that it wasn't really rejection, Avaline let out a sigh of relief as she pulled Nuada closer and placed a kiss against his lips. He returned and kissed her back as the pair slowly melted into each other's arms, the kiss becoming more heated. Avaline reached between the pair and stroked his length as it rubbed against her stomach. Nuada quickly placed a hand down to stop her, but Avaline shook her head and kissed him hard as she knelt upwards and guided him to her. Placing her arms around his shoulders Avaline leaned back and gazed into Nuada's eyes as she slowly eased herself down Nuada's length. His breath coming out in a hiss between his teeth as he gripped onto her waist and held her in place. "I'm right where I want to be." Avaline said as she kissed him again. Nuada in turn kissed her back as he helped ease her down on him. Once he was fully in, Nuada let out a heavy moan as he held Avaline tight to him and waited for her to warm and relax around him. Soon Avaline closed her eyes and leaned back, gentle moans leaving her as she gyrated her hips in a gentle circular motion. Nuada in turn groaned as he gently started lifting her up and easing her down on himself. Moving himself slowly in steady movements. Once he was moving with ease, Nuada quickly rolled the pair so that her body lay beneath his. He grit his teeth as he moved in and out of her slowly. She was still so tight around him, he worried hurting her, but it felt so good that he thought he would hit his climax right there and then.

As the midday sun slowly rose over the day, sending shadows of trees cascading down over them. A light breeze drifting through the trees, carrying scents of pine and wild flowers on it. As the cicadas and birds sang their songs, hummed their verses, harmonious moans could be heard echoing through the forest clearing. He had never seen anything so sensuous or beautiful as that moment, Avaline writhing in pleasure beneath him. Her hands gripping onto his arms as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hips grinding upwards and matching his thrusts as he moved himself in and out of her. The muscles in his body seemed to strain against him as he moved in rhythmic motion against Avaline. Their moans and his grunts filtered through the air as they enjoyed the sensation of their bodies pressing and rubbing against each others. It was like both their senses were heightened as they kissed and moaned and moved against each other.

Suddenly Avaline's back arched as she wrapped her arms around Nuada. Her body shuddered beneath him and he felt her body tighten around him as she cried his name out in ecstasy. Nuada couldn't hold his own back anymore as he grunted and thrust hard several times into her, riding her over the edge as he cried out. The rush hitting him in the groin before moving through his entire body, down to his toes, up through his stomach and chest and into his head. He collapsed on top of Avaline and took a moment to catch his breath before he rolled over, pulling her to lie atop of him. Their bodies tingled in pleasure as they lay spent and kissed for awhile, taking gentle bites at each others lips. He ran his fingers over her arms and back before he held her tight to him as they closed their eyes and let sleep take them.

Avaline awoke to the feeling of a caress and opened her eyes to see Nuada looking down at her, his fingers tracing the contours of her body. His gaze settled firmly on her lips as he moved one of his hands up and traced along them.

"What is on your mind?" Avaline asked. She half giggled, she had already guessed what was on his mind as his fingers and gaze lingered over her lips. Avaline took ahold of his hand and kissed his fingers before repeating the question. "What is on your mind?" She asked as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Do humans really partake in oral intercourse?" Nuada asked. Sometimes his language could get quite formal, it was those moments, Avaline realised, that he was concentrating particularly on how to phrase it out and also how to figure it out for himself.

"Yes." Avaline replied simply, trying to hold back the laughter as she watched the range of emotions and thoughts cross over Nuada's face.

"You are not teasing?"

"I'm not teasing. Male humans find the act particularly, sexually invigorating." Avaline stated, she herself struggled to think of the words as to how to explain it properly.

"You are joking?" Nuada spoke up. He sat up to look down at Avaline. She in turn pulled herself upright and into his lap.

"I am not. They do do it."

"Have you?" Nuada questioned.

"No. My promiscuous friends did however and would relay everything back to me." Avaline retorted.

"Do you want to?" Avaline asked after a moment of silence. Nuada replied with a huff and a look of curiousity and disgust across his face. Avaline sighed as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"We should go inside. Rain is coming." He replied as he got to his feet, pulling Avaline to stand with him. He placed his hands tenderly on her waist as he helped her to steady herself.

"Do you hurt?" He asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"A little." Avaline replied honestly as she bent down and picked up her clothing. She quickly dressed as they saw the grey clouds overhead start to darken and the air around them cool. Nuada himself dressed before picking up his lance in one hand and wrapping his arm around Avaline's waist with the other. He phased them to her bedroom where he placed the lance down by his other weaponry and went into the bathroom. Avaline sat down gingerly as the dull ache throbbed. She could hear Nuada turn on the shower before he came out of the bathroom naked. He knelt before Avaline and helped her to undress before picking her up and placing her down in the shower.

Hot water poured over them as Nuada gently eased Avaline into the archway of water. Her hands trailed over his body, her fingernails gently grazing over his chest and abdomen as Nuada wrapped one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck. He cradled her waist as he tilt her head back, letting the water caress her face and wet every strand of her hair. He combed his fingers through her hair before massaging the scalp. Kneeling down he quickly squeezed some shampoo into the palm of his hand before standing up. Avaline nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist and tilt her head back as he used both hands to massage the shampoo through her hair, from the scalp down to the ends. He then tilt her head back further into the water and moved his hands through her hair, washing out the shampoo. He then did the same with her conditioner before taking ahold of her body wash.

He knew the next scent well. The scent of wild roses. It was a subtle subdued scent that would linger on the air. At the same time it held the passion and vivid scent of wild roses, untouched and raw it it's natural beauty. Not unlike the usual brought in store roses that he had often come across in human made gardens. He breathed in the scent as he squeezed some onto his hand and rubbed it between both of his. He then reached out and rubbed along her collarbone, over her shoulders, gently around her neck before lowering his hands and rubbing the soapy matter over her breasts. He paid extra attention to them, gently cupping and caressing them before he moved down her stomach and rubbed in circular motions. He then squeezed some more body wash in his hands before he washed her arms and hands. As he watched the soap suds glide down her body and drip off of her he turned her around and paid attention to the back of her. Massaging her back muscles as he coated her with the body wash.

The scent of wild roses intoxicating him as it danced through his senses, the scent of her arousal faintly danced the wild roses, intoxicating him further. He pressed himself against his back, she could feel his arousal as he gently ground his hips against her and he leaned forward, his arms wrapping around her to cup each of her breasts in one of his hands. He then glided his hands down her stomach and moved away. Avaline groaned in protest before his hands met her body again. Coated in body wash he leaned forward again. One hand pressed firmly against her womanhood as he gently rubbed, the other hand meanwhile lingered over her bottom and washed and squeezed over her flesh. Nuada then ignored Avaline's protest as he moved his hands away again, lathering and washing her legs one at a time before he moved her to face him. His hands cupping her face as he leaned heavily into her, their lips meeting in a crushing kiss as he pressed himself hard against her and against the bathroom tiles.

Nuada leaned back with a soft smile across his face as Avaline returned the favour. First massaging the shampoo and conditioner through his hair. Then she took her body wash as she lathered it over his body. Caressing him and covering his whole body in a layer of seductive silk. He tingled with pleasure as he could smell her on him, the scent of wild roses. He closed his eyes as he leaned back into the archway of hot water. His heart speed up and breathing sharpened as she started to wash him lower. He steadied his feet further apart as her hand reached around him, gently stroking slowly as she kept her eyes firmly on his. She took her time and it was like torture to Nuada's senses as she knelt below him and washed his thighs, her arms gliding up and massaging him before moving down his legs and to his feet. He half wished she would move her hands upward again and take him in her hands. Stroke him to ecstasy and back. His thoughts returned to what she had said human males enjoyed, to be taken orally. To his people, that was unheard of. In fact, he had never heard of such an act until Avaline had mentioned. As she knelt before him and paid attention to his legs, washing the soap away, Nuada couldn't help but wonder what that would feel like. His thoughts were broken as Avaline stood up before him and placed a kiss on his chest. Because of his height that was the closest she could kiss without getting on her tiptoes and becoming unbalanced. Nuada smiled as he took her face in his hands again and kissed her hard. Stepping back he could see her eyes were as they usually were when she was passionate or hungry. A dark green cobalt merged with dark blue turquoise. The calm waters, although tranquil in her eyes, the colour swirled beneath the surface.

He leaned forward and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He had intended to carry them back to the bed but his legs trembled as his arousal throbbed through him. Like heavy pulsating blows. Instead he sat them down on the floor of the shower and kissed Avaline hard as the torrent of water flowed over them. As they kissed and the pace of their breathing increased Nuada lifted Avaline up a fraction and pulled back meeting her gaze. She gave him a gentle nod and a smile before leaning forward and kissing his lips as he poised himself at her entrance. He entered a fraction before pulling out slowly, Avaline's breath left her in a husk as he gripped tight onto her hips, preventing her from moving herself. He then edged himself in, sinking deeper into her, before pulling back out and leaving the tip resting inside of her. It was like slow torture for the both of them, but neither complained. Once he was in fully he moved with small, slow and steady movements. He let his grip on Avaline's hips loose as she slowly moved herself in circular motions against the steady in and out of his movements. She rocked herself back and forth on him, ignoring the dull ache from before as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and tilted her head back. She let out a primal groan as she started to rock faster and harder and felt Nuada's teeth graze against the flesh of her neck. She could feel Nuada's thighs tighten beneath hers as she continued to rise and fall atop of him. He let out a shuddering groan as he wrapped his arms tight around Avaline, pulling her close to himself. The soft walls of her body clung tight to him in pulsating movements as Avaline shuddered and reached her summit. Nuada cried out as he gripped tighter onto Avaline and his body moved of it's own accord. He thrust and pounded up into Avaline as his teeth clenched and face contorted. He let out a growl low in his throat as he became overcome with the pleasure rushing through his body, like a torrent of water bursting through flood gates. They lay in each others arms for several minutes, trying to catch their breath. Leaning his hand up Nuada turned the tap water off as the pair managed to get to their feet shakily.

Drying each other off with a towel they then wrapped dry towels around each other before making it to Avaline's bed and lying beneath the sheets. They lay still together as they let the rest of the day pass them by. Eventually Nuada dressed and went and got them dinner. After dinner they lay in bed again, talking as they would do in the forest. Nuada asking Avaline questions about her family and human behaviour. Avaline asking Nuada about some of the memories she had from the water of creation. He often would be interested in some of these memories. It was nice for Avaline to have someone she could talk to about these images, memories in her head and to have Nuada be able to validate them. Eventually the quiet of the night took them, and they lay in each others arms, ready to let slumber take them. Avaline rest her head on Nuada's chest and gently stroked her fingers on along the muscles of his arms as eventually his breathing evened out and she knew he was asleep. It wasn't soon after that she joined him in slumber also.

The next day at breakfast, everyone noticed that calm was restored as Nuada and Avaline sat together at a table, talking and laughing amongst themselves. It was clear to everyone that there had been serious sexual tension between the pair of them over the past weeks and months. It was now obvious something had shifted between the pair. Nuada would often glare at male agents as their eyes lingered over Avaline. It had just been the day before that she was naked in the cafeteria, the image still fresh in their minds as they licked their lips and stared at her. That was until Nuada would glare at them and get up out of his seat. If not for Avaline calmly placing her hand on his arm he would probably have shoved their knife and fork through their eye balls.

After breakfast as they walked along the halls to the training room, Avaline noticed Nuada would place a hand around her waist everytime a male agent would pass by. With a sigh she finally spoke up as she removed his hand from around her waist.

"You are like a child sometimes Nuada." Avaline muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Nuada glared offended.

"By that I mean you are acting like a child possessive of his toy and not wanting to let go of it."

"Is the toy saying it wants to be played by someone else?" Nuada asked as he stopped walking and stood over Avaline.

"I didn't mean that!" Avaline said as she glared up at him.

"What did you mean?"

"You need to stop being possessive of me as though you own me just because you deflowered me." Avaline grunted with her hands on her hips. When Nuada didn't reply, and instead just turned to walk away Avaline quickly grabbed stepped in front of him and took ahold of his hands.

"We're like equal partners, right? We talk, we understand each other, we're on the same page so to speak. We spar, we match each other, and neither of us are better. Well, maybe you are in that respect. What I'm saying is, you don't own me. We should be equal partners in whatever we choose to be." Avaline rambled and talked fast. She stopped and wondered if Nuada understood. He just seemed to stare straight through her before he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I suppose you are right." Nuada spoke up.

"Then we are okay?" Avaline asked hopeful as she stepped forward and put her arms around his waist.

It seemed to take Nuada a little longer to get over the hurdle of being possessive and stop threatening bodily harm on the male agents, especially Alex. After that though things seemed to calm back into a routine for the pair. They would eat together, train together, relax and talk in their usual forest clearing if the weather allowed it. It all seemed back to normal for those watching. It was late at night that things were different for the pair as Nuada would often phase into Avaline's bedroom and slip under the covers, his body wanting nothing more than to press against her skin once more. Sometimes they would just sleep, sometimes their bodies would crave more than a simple touch and caress. They would then give in to their need, want and craving and their bodies would intertwine in it's primal and heated dance.

Nuada felt more free when he was with Avaline. He could speak freely, and say anything that was on his mind. He could talk non stop for an hour or more at a time, and she wouldn't interrupt. Even his most horrendous thoughts, that he would never say out loud or share, she would simply sit and listen to them. On the other hand she would often put him in his place and explain the faults and careless disregard for life he could have. In turn she would talk non stop, seeking answers to her questions, even though she knew he did not have them. When she gave herself physically to him, it was without over thought, she would just abandon herself completely to him. He smiled as he remembered one time Avaline spoke of him. She spoke of the eagle with wind beneath it's wings, soaring through the sky above and how free he must feel, and how sad he must feel to see the land below him changing all the time and how the land would always be different every time he landed to his feet.

Over the days since they were first together in the forest clearing, Avaline had noticed, though things seemed normal, there were times when Nuada seemed distant. It wasn't until she sat during a meeting across from Nuada that she noticed and realised what it was. She sat eating a banana of all things and when she just happened to glance across at Nuada she saw the look in his eyes. They were darkened as he stared forward at her. His breath catching as she took the banana in her mouth. He was still curious about oral sex. With a cheeky grin on her face she slowly started to swirl the tip of her tongue around the banana and savoured it as she put it in her mouth. Her eyes gazing directly into Nuada's.

"Why are you eating the banana like that?" Red asked from beside her.

"I can savour a banana if I want." Avaline retorted before going back to sucking on the banana.

Red leaned back against the wall and glared down at Avaline. He knew that look in her eye, it was usually the look before she did something mischievous and he would cop the blame for it. Looking up he saw that Nuada looked uncomfortable, more so than usual, and that he couldn't take his eyes off of Avaline. Looking back and forth between the pair it took him a moment to realise it was some seductive game she was playing with him.

"Oh that's gross." Red exclaimed before bursting into a fit of giggles with Avaline.

"He's never." Avaline giggled to Red as they tried to gather themselves.

"Ever?" Red asked in between giggles.

"Never ever even heard of it before I mentioned Alex wanted me to give him head."

"I bet he wanted to castrate Alex after that..."

"I think he's more interested and curious about the actual act to care about Alex." Avaline giggled.

"Am I going to have to send you two out of the meeting?" Johann spoke up.

"No." Avaline said as she raised her hands in mock surrender.

"We're good." Red continued as he raised his hands in mock surrender also.

Nuada was the first to leave the meeting that day, normally he would wait for Avaline just outside the door, however this time he went to their usual forest clearing. She found him sitting leaning back against a tree trunk. His knees bent, his arms resting across his knees and his head resting forward on his arms. This was usually how he would sit when he was sleeping or when he was deep in thought and concentrating. Centreing himself. Calming himself.

Avaline kneeled down in front of him and placed her hands on his biceps. He turned his head upward and looked at her before moving his arms to pull her to him. He sighed and opened his mouth to talk before closing it and leaning back with his eyes closed.

"Do you want me to?" Avaline spoke up.

"Hmm?" He replied with a gesture and a slight sound.

"Do you want to try?" Avaline asked. She suddenly felt herself become timid and shy. Nuada seemed to pick up on that as he leaned forward and pulled her to look at him. "Do you want to try... "

"If you cannot say it. How do you think you will actually be able to do it?"

"Well, I would have said it if you hadn't have cut me off."

Nuada grinned as he leaned back into the tree. He had gotten the upper hand this time, but he knew exactly what she was talking about. He himself dare not ask her for it. She seemed to shy and coy to actually want to go through with it. He didn't want to put her in a position she disliked and therefore would hate him for.

Avaline made the first move as she leaned forward and kissed Nuada on the lips. To be honest she herself had been curious about it, however since he seemed averse to it, she never brought it up. However thinking back over the past few days and the way he would intently stare at her lips, especially when she was eating certain foods, or playing with a pen in her mouth, she realised he had been thinking the same thing. He kissed her back as his hands roamed over her, and hers over his. Finally he leaned back as her hands roamed downwards.

"You are not uncomfortable with this?" He asked as he stroked his fingers through her hair and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm fine with this if you are." Avaline replied. Nuada in turn brought her face to his as he kissed her lips. He gently nipped at them as he moved his hand to craddle the back of her head as he held her in the kiss. Their tongues and lips playing a sensual dance with each others. With his free hand he gently took ahold of her right hand and guided it to between his legs and inside the material that held him at bay. She could feel that he was already hard and realised her banana incident had had the affect she wanted on him. Gently she eased the material of his sash and trousers back, as she slowly started to stroke him. He moaned against her lips as they continued to kiss. Pulling back he placed a hand to hers and stopped her from stroking him.

"You are sure?" He asked, checking one last time. She could feel the grip of his fingers tangled through her hair and he trembled beneath her touch as she nodded yes. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before easing herself downwards. She kept her eyes on Nuada's as she gently swirled her tongue around the tip before sucking it tentatively into her mouth. Nuada let out a sharp breath as his hips bucked upwards. Both of his hands came up instinctively to tangle his fingers through her hair as he maneuvered himself so he could have a better angle of sight as he watched his length slowly disappear into her mouth and reappear back out again. He felt a sense of power as she sat kneeling between his legs, moving on him. Her eyes never leaving his.

He could smell her arousal start to build and smiled as he realised she was enjoying herself to. She reached up one hand to stroke him as she continued to suck and move her mouth on him. Her other free hand reached back and she let out a moan as her fingers sunk into her warmth. Nuada thought he would fly over the cliff right there as he watched her service him and herself at the same time. He let out a groan as soon the pressure started to build in his groin, into the pit of his stomach and he felt his thighs tighten. He began to shake and tremble as he fought the want to thrust with reckless abandon into her mouth. However he held back with his teeth clenched as he shuddered beneath her and struggled to keep control of himself. She was enjoying herself, he could tell, as he felt the vibrations of her moan ripple through his length and into his own being. She seemed to read his mind as she shifted herself to allow him freer movement. He looked down at her eyes and a craving shot through his being as he remembered the warmth of her wetness around him. He began to build the pressure at which he moved himself into her, testing how far he could go. He thrust violently into her face as he felt the spasm crunch his abdominal muscles and tighten his thigh muscles. His eyes rolled back as he squeezed his eyes shut, and his mouth hung open and he gasped for air. He let out a guttural primal cry as he climaxed. The feeling rippling through his body from his toes to the top of his head. He gently massaged Avaline's head as he calm slowly back to earth and relaxed beneath her. He pulled her up and into his arms as she held him close to her and swallowed. He listened to her and looked up curiously as she had a look of wonder on her face.

"What is it?" Nuada asked, his voice still husky as he tried to catch his breath.

"My friends always said it was disgustingly salty to take a man... That actually tasted nice. Sweet. Almost like maple syrup." Avaline spoke to herself before looking down at him.

Nuada looked at her curiously. She had swallowed his seed. That was certainly different. He leaned forward and kissed her lips tentatively before pulling her into a more heated kiss. He thought the scent of her arousal was enough to send him skyward in his own arousal, but kissing her and tasting his seed, himself, mixed with the natural taste of her, just about sent him over the edge right there and then. He rolled himself on top of her and ground his hips against hers as he stroked his tongue in and out of her mouth in time with his hip movements.

"Again?" Avaline asked curious, as she felt his arousal pressing against her thigh. She giggled as she saw the playful grin play across Nuada's face before he leaned back and had her tracksuit pants off with one swoop of his arm. Her underwear soon followed before Nuada was atop of her again. He quickly entered and they both let out a moan as he sunk deep into her warmth. A multitude of emotions ran through him as he quickly thrust in and out of her, the pair of them eager for release. Possessiveness (though he hated to admit it, she was his and he was hers and there was no way around it.) Lust. Concern. Protectiveness. Affection. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers before leaning back, his forehead touching hers. They looked into each others eyes. Breathed each others breath. Sighed against each others sigh as they climbed the mountain summit together before coming to rest on the forest floor like the blanket of leaves that they lay upon.


	15. Something Different

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SOMETHING DIFFERENT**

"Why do I have to do this?" Avaline groaned as she shifted uncomfortably under everyone's gaze.

"We need someone to go under cover into this nightclub. The owners also deal with VWB. We need to find out the suppliers and creators of this drug so we can stop this onslaught of people dying and people turning into Wendigo's." Manning spoke up. Johann nodded beside him as he went into the logistics of this mission. She laughed under her breath as Manning puffed up like a proud school boy when Johann commended him for the research he had done so far.

"Okay. But why do I have to dress like this?" Avaline whined as she motioned to her lack of undress. It was a black strapless mini dress that came down to mid thigh. The material was snug fit and clung to her body like plastic Saran wrap. She tugged at the satin like material trying to pull it further down her legs to no avail. She quickly put on her leather motocross jacket and shifted in her high heels before glaring at Manning and Johann.

"Upon surveillance of the club you are going to tonight, this seems like regular attire for women at this club." Johann replied before turning back to talk to Manning for a moment.

"Why do I have to go with him?" Avaline stomped continuing on her complaint as she pointed at Alex, standing smug and leaning against the wall across from her.

"We needed someone who would fit in. Other agents are either out of the age range or married." Johann replied matter of factly.

Avaline sighed as she felt Nuada step up behind her and calmly place a hand across her stomach, leaving it to rest there. Slowly he stepped forward pressing himself against her back as he pulled her closer to him. He gently guided his hand up Avaline's body. Stroking the palm of his hand against her hip, up her waist before gently cupping her breast. His hand continued to move upwards as he grazed his fingertips along her collarbone and up her neck. The palm of his hand then rest against one side of her neck and across the front while his fingers wrapped around the other side of her neck. Gently encompassing her entire throat into his hand. Meanwhile his other hand sensually moved forward over her hip and across her waist, pulling her tight to him before his hand settled around her waist, holding her tight to him.

Slowly and softly he tipped her head back. Her gaze drifted to the ceiling as her breath slowly left her. Because of their height difference, and his height towering over hers, he easily leaned himself forward, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched Nuada lean into view. He took her lips in his, gently pressing them together in a slow dance. Unhurried, gentle, caressing slow waltz. Avaline sighed against his lips before sucking his tongue into her mouth and massaging it with her own. His hand gently rubbed against her throat as she let a low rumble purr from deep inside. She felt at ease in the comfort of his body pressed against her. The dominating feel of him lingering over her with his hand against her throat in such a sensual manner. It was like sinking into a volcanic hot water pool in the middle of a snowy blizzard. The hot and cold, the strength and fragility, the power and the gentle touch all in one, it was all like a slow argentine tango across her senses. Faintly, in the distance she could hear Johann and Manning coughing and telling the pair that it was time to leave but ignored them.

Alex smirked as he watched the pair of them. He could possibly have his way with Avaline finally, away from the rest of them. Seeing her with Nuada like this was a complete turn on as he felt himself tighten against his denim jeans. Suddenly Nuada's eyes shot open, and the amber colour burned intensely through Alex. Nuada continued kissing Avaline as he kept his gaze on Alex. Slowly Nuada moved his hand from around Avaline's waist before he clasp ahold of the dagger in the scabbard on his waist. Alex gulped and suddenly felt deflated. He had read the message loud and clear. Nuada slowly pulled back before turning Avaline in his arms and calmly placing a kiss to her forehead, still keeping his gaze on Alex. He then pulled away and kissed Avaline gently on the lips before nodding his head as he left them to leave for their mission.

It was a few hours later that Avaline arrived back at the BPRD Manor with Alex in tow. The black of night was slowly giving way to dark grey and blue hues. The trees and buildings still dotted the landscape as black silhouettes and the sun had yet to rise and greet the day. She could be heard cursing and yelling from down the hallways as she made her way towards her room, ignoring Manning and Johann's calls for a mission debriefing. Alex had quickly returned to the barracks and was called back to the meeting room, however Avaline on the other hand was threatening bodily harm on anyone that came near her. As soon as Manning had taken a hold of her arm as she stalked down the hallway, he had felt lightheaded and started to bleed from his nose and ears. Johann had quickly told him to let go of her and they left her to return to her room. Instead of returning to her room however, she had realised at that moment how dangerous she was and dove into the lake, swimming through the depths before coming to rest at the murky bottom. As they looked out over the lake surface, it was like watching a volcanic pool bubbling, threatening to burst at the seams and blow the top off like a blocked geyser finally breaking free. Once the water had calmed, Abe tentatively looked back at the others before diving under the water to collect Avaline.

They had met back in the meeting room to try and get answers from Alex while Abe was trying to get Avaline to come topside. He had stated that the club owner wanted to meet with Avaline alone and he had stayed at the bottom of the stairwell, just out of the VIP room area. All Nuala could do to keep Nuada calm was place a hand on his arm and keep him from skewering Alex there on the spot.

"What did you do to her?" Nuada said through gritted teeth.

"I did nothing."

"That's right. He did nothing." Avaline spoke as she stepped into the room. She was still drenched with water as her long hair and clothes clung to her body. She walked into the room with a trail of water following her in.

"Alex did absolutely nothing, whatsoever." Avaline stated matter of factly.

Nuada quickly stepped toward her and enveloped her in his arms, gently grazing his fingers over her to make sure she was unharmed. He gasped as she looked up at him. Her eyes flared with red slivers of blood swirling in a whirlpool of deep blue ocean depths.

"You are intoxicated with VWB once more?" He stated and his anger suddenly turned from Alex to Avaline.

"Yes." Avaline grumbled. "It's not completely my fault. This club had a variety of VWB products. I didn't know the shot glass I had was VWB."

"Why were you not in the room with her to keep her safe?" Nuada stated turning his attention back to Alex.

"He pissed himself." Avaline scowled. "A door slammed behind him and he pissed himself. Then he ran out of the room and left me to alone with those thugs. I could've been gang raped."

"They forced their intentions on you?" Nuada said through gritted teeth. "Why did you not keep her safe?" He said as he looked over at Alex.

"No. Thankfully. Not completely." Avaline stated as she rubbed a hand over Nuada's chest and pulled him into an embrace.

Noticing everyones stares were now on him, Alex exclaimed and pointed a finger at Nuada. "He threatened me just before we left. I was on edge. When the door slammed I thought it was him coming for me."

The argument carried on well into the morning, as the sun rose over the landscape and it's light beamed through the building fingers were still being pointed and voices were still being raised. In the end, Nuada carried Avaline back to her room leaving Manning and Johann to finish the meeting with Alex.

"I can smell them on you." Nuada stated as he placed her down in the shower. He undressed himself and Avaline before turning the tap on. They stood under the hot water, it's beads of moisture caressing and enveloping their skin. He gently pulled her into his arms and leaned forward, tentatively placing his lips against hers. "I can taste them on you." He hissed before picking up her body wash to wash the scent off of her.

With the VWB pulsating through her veins the feel of his hands caressing over her skin was sweet torture as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Her gentle moans caressed through the air. He gently turned her in his arms and pressed her back against himself. His arousal pressed firmly into her lower back as he ground his hips in small circular motions, massaging her back. Her content sigh as she leaned back into him was enough consent for him. He could also smell her arousal as it blended with the scent of wild roses and intoxicated his senses. He reached forward and gently teased her womanhood with his fingertips before slowly sinking a finger into her warmth. Avaline grunted and her body moved of it's own accord. Grinding herself on his finger while pushing herself back into the hardness pressed firmly against her back.

It wasn't long before she tensed and let out a moan as she climaxed. Her muscles tightening around Nuada's finger. As Nuada pulled away from her she leaned forward and rest her head on the tiled wall. His hands and fingers grazed over her body as she continued to feel the affect of the VWB. He was surprised when her body of it's own accord seemed to move back towards him. The flesh of her rear rubbing against his hardness almost undid him and he felt himself move as he gripped her hips tight and rubbed himself further, parting the flesh in front of him. He soon found the warmth of her arousal and teased her before pulling back. His breath shuddered as Avaline turned her gaze back to him.

The vivid colour of deep blue hues and slivers of red swirled as she knelt in front of him and quickly took him into her mouth. Her eyes kept their gaze on him as she sucked, licked and teased him. Nuada let a growl out from deep in his throat as he tangled his fingers through her hair and shifted himself before moving freely and grinding himself into her. It was a sensation like their usual sexual moments. This however was different, watching her pout lips curl and welcome him into her as her eyes looked up watching his movements, it was thrilling. He shifted again before moving more quickly and shuddering as he felt his climax nearing. The pressure building in his groin before moving to the pit of his stomach and washing through his body like a wave. He let out a cry as he closed his eyes, tilt his head back to the stars and thrust several more times before he knelt himself down and leaned forward to rest in Avaline's welcoming arms.

The sensation of the sheets beneath her and Nuada atop of her awoke Avaline as she blinked her eyes open and stroked her fingers through his hair. He was leaning up on his elbows, keeping his full weight off of her as he placed kisses across her chest, before kissing slowly downwards and kissing her softly on her stomach. He looked up at Avaline as he rest his head on her stomach and she could tell he was deep in thought and wondering how to phrase his thoughts. She had often told him he should think before he speaks, that was part of the reason he offended people alot of the time.

"Is it customary ..." He started slowly. "Is it customary for the male to service the woman orally?" He spoke under his breath before coughing and sitting upright.

"I believe it is." Avaline stated as she weaved her fingers through his hair and leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held him in place knowing he was uncomfortable and embarrassed with what he had just asked. His mouth opened willingly as his tongue massaged against hers. He leaned forward as he pushed her body back down onto the sheets before he pulled back. He smiled down at her before kissing her softly. Slowly he kissed his way down her body before kneeling back. He moved Avaline's legs from around his waist as she sighed and opened herself to him. The scent of her arousal was strong as she moved her hands to her breasts and closed her eyes, leaning herself back into the sheets. Just when Nuada thought she couldn't get more sensual or erotic in his eyes she goes and does that.

Leaning forward he gently kissed her inner thighs as he grazed his fingertips across her lips, parting them before slowly sinking his fingers into her warmth. His thumb grazed over the petal of flesh that sent her hips instinctively into a bucking motion and a loud moan caressing through the air. Listening to her content sighs and moans he watched her reactions and motions. What made her hips move and grind against him. What made her back arch in pleasure as she gripped the sheets.

He leaned forward closer, his nose pressing against the petal again as he flicked his tongue out and into her warmth. The mere taste of her aroused him and he moved a hand down to stroke himself as he teased her. Gently sucking the petal of flesh that sent her writhing into his mouth. Darting his tongue in and out of her. He teased her for several minutes. His free hand having to grip onto her hip to stop her from bucking too wildly beneath him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her moans grew to cries, her body writhing in pleasure beneath him.

They could feel the tension build up in each other, in each others moans and cries, their bodies movements. Nuada stroked himself harder and faster as Avaline ground her hips against him, crying out in pleasure as she bucked and reached her climax. As the moisture built up and released he lapped up her sweetness before grunting as he met his own release. Slowly he climbed his way back up her body, pulling the blanket up with him as he did so. She smiled as she welcomed him into her arms again and kissed him. The taste of his release still faint on her tongue mingled with the taste of hers as they held themselves in each others arms, content to just lie and bask in each other before letting sleep take them once again.

The next morning as beams of sunlight lit up the room Avaline awoke to find she was alone. It was often this way when he slept in her room. He was still one for routine. Wake up at usually the same hour. Shower and dress. Eat fruit for breakfast. Then into the training room for some training and exercise. Then to the forest where he would relax amongst nature, train a bit more with his silverlance in private. Then he would spend time with his sister Nuala, either by her oak tree which was growing as every day passed, or in the gardens or even in the library where she would read poetry or play the piano.

Avaline would often be by his side, sometimes unwillingly, like the days she would rather sleep in. He would often look down on her as she dozed and slept in. He was amazed sometimes at how she could fall asleep so soon after waking. He would often nudge her only for her to roll over and fall back to slumber. Her excuse when she finally did wake up would be she's immortal and for that reason time had no hold on her, therefore sleeping in every once in awhile is fine. Nuada's reply would always be to pick her up, place her in the shower and turn the water on her.

Her day always started the same though. She always made sure to take a drink of the herbal tea, the same one that had poisoned and killed Nuala's baby. It was a herbal contraceptive and with her and Nuada being so physical, there were times it was twice a day or more. It seemed logical she take that precaution. She hadn't thought about having children herself, nor had she thought if Nuada thought about it either. After drinking the tea she had a shower and dressed before making her way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Nuada was there, eating with Nuala and Abe. Avaline smiled at them as she got herself an energy berry smoothie and sat herself down beside Nuada, who gently patted her leg before scrunching up his nose and commenting on her lack of breakfast and how she needed decent sustenance.

Breakfast went by easily enough, aside from Nuada's unease when Alex passed by with his usual suggestive smirk. The pair soon left Nuala and Abe to finish their breakfast before making their way to the training room. Knowingly Avaline stood at the centre of the room and awaited Nuada as he took his tunic off and picked up the red sash. Carefully he tied the sash over her eyes at at the back of her head. Always careful not to catch hair in the sash, he patted it down gently before the pair took their positions. Avaline with her two kopis swords and Nuada with his silverlance. The pair felt at ease enough to spar with real weapons these days. Avaline no longer over extended her wrists, and now guarding his right side had become more natural to Nuada.

The pair circled each other before Nuada was first to attack. His lance struck out just gliding past Avaline's head as she dodged the attack. Spinning she countered as she sliced forward with both of her kopis swords, Nuada managing to dodge them both and counter with his own attack. The vicious dance for dominance continued as the pair struck and countered each other's movements. It was a partnership and sometimes Nuada longed for difference, to have dominance over her, or for her to shed her timid skin and take dominance over him. Sometimes he felt annoyed at Avaline, it felt like she was holding back. He knew it was probably because he feared the water of creation and the power that flowed through her because of that. As it were the fight usually ended in a stalemate, their weapons and bodies locked in an immovable embrace.

They were both kneeling on one knee pressed firmly against each other, her back pressed against his chest and abdomen. Slowly they both loosened their grips on their weapons and placed them to the side, both conceding defeat to each other. They both stood to their feet at the same time, Nuada placing his hands on either of her hip to steady her. There were days where even the scent of her wild rose body wash and hair products would intoxicate him. Where their bodies would crave each others. As Nuada gripped tighter onto Avaline's hips and pulled him to her, she felt it herself, today was one of these days. Still blindfolded she leaned back into Nuada and took ahold of one of his hands, raising it to her throat. Knowingly he tilted her head back and leaned over her, his lips taking hers in a bruising kiss as their bodies ground into each others.

Her senses were heightened with the blindfold over her eyes as she felt his hands start to roam over her body, her head still tilt back claiming his lips with hers. They seemed to glide and caress over her rear before one hand reached forward and teased at the moist feeling of her arousal through her tracksuit pants. Nuada smiled realising she was already ready for him as he slipped his hand down inside her pants and teased her with his fingers. She moaned under the touch as his lips kissed and his teeth gently nipped at the back of her neck. Reaching back Avaline gently massaged Nuada's hardness through his pants with one of her hands while the other held his hand in place as he pushed aside the lining of her underwear and sunk his fingers into her warmth.

"Say yes." Nuada whispered in a low rumble into her ear as he moved her hand from him and ground himself against her rear. His hardness pressing into her back as she trembled and shivered against him.

"Yes." She whimpered as he removed his fingers from her.

She squealed in surprise as she felt Nuada start to drag her pants and underwear down to the floor. They were still in the training room after all. She was thankful the doors were shut as she felt Nuada kneel down behind her and tease and lick at her warmth sending shudders of delight through her body.

"You really are insatiable sometimes Nuada." Avaline giggled as he stood up behind her.

After a moment of standing on her own, the cool air from the air conditioner sending shivers through her body she felt Nuada's hands on her hips and the tip of him pressing into the flesh of her rear. "Say yes." He said, breathing heavily. He kissed her gently on the neck as his hands roamed up her back, then down her sides before tugging on her waist pulling her back against him.

"Yes." Avaline sighed. She turned her head to the side and smiled back at Nuada. Even before he entered her he shuddered in delight. He leaned forward and kissed her. Gently. Tenderly. Softly.

Avaline moved her hands back to hold onto his. He slowly entered her from behind, their backs arching in delight as he sunk into her, easily burying himself into her tight warmth. They were both breathing heavily and he held himself in place to catch his breath and to stop the steady rise of his climax from hitting too soon. His body shuddered and craved to move and he slowly moved himself backwards and forwards, drawing himself in and out of her. Nuada would have to squeeze his eyes shut every once in awhile when the pleasure started to overtake him and almost drive him over the edge. Leaning forward as he gained a rhythm, Nuada quickly wrapped his arms around her and gently massaged her breasts in his hands as his hips kept up a steady rhythm of pulsating and circling against hers. He still kept everything slow and steady.

Avaline wrapped one of her arms back around his neck and kissed him hard while the other arm reached down, her fingers teasing and rubbing against her petal. The sight of her touching herself almost undid him as he leaned back, gripped his hands tight onto her hips and thrust himself deep into her, it almost felt as though as he was hitting a depth and spots he hadn't reached before. Burying himself to the hilt before withdrawing almost to the tip. Avaline's cries of ecstasy rocked the air as their bodies ground into each others. Pleasure filled all of their senses as their bodies cried for release. He felt the muscles tighten around him as he felt his climax rush over him in a torrent wave of pleasure. He thrust a few more times before they both collapsed to the floor. He pulled her body closer to his and draped a leg over her protectively as he tilt her head to the side and kissed her softly on the lips.

Once their breathing had returned to normal Nuada quickly phased Avaline back to his room, placed her on the bed before returning to collect the rest of their items from the training room. When he returned Avaline had pulled on one of his tunics and was lying lazily across the bed, his red sash tied around her waist as she nestled herself comfortably on his bed. He climbed atop the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead before lying back and closing his eyes. Avaline closed her eyes as she rest her head on his chest and snuggled in against him. He would probably wake up in a half hour or so, rested and ready to return back to normal routine, whether that be go to the forest and talk or spend some time with his sister. Avaline knew, as per usual, he wouldn't let her just lie in bed all day so she let sleep take her and savoured what little rest he would let her have this time.

As expected Avaline was woken just under an hour later. He would usually turn on the shower and have collected some of her clothes from her room. Or he would've returned to his room to change before coming back and waking her. Today however she was awoken by Nuada with just a velvet bag, the one that held the contraceptive herbal tea.

"What is this?" He asked. His eyes of amber were inflamed as he pulled her up into his arms. "Is this the poison? Tell me this is not poison." He gripped tight onto her arms as his eyes bore through hers.

"No. It's not poison."

"This is the tea that hurt my sister though." Nuada was trembling as he stood before her.

"It's not poison Nuada. It just prevents pregnancy." She tried soothing him. Her hands gently pressing against his chest, she could feel his heartbeat thudding against her palm. She watched as his eyes darted briefly, his thoughts trying to catch up to one another as he thought through what she was saying. He stayed silent after sometime, however his tight grip on her arms loosened. Eventually he nodded his head and pulled his arms around her in an embrace.

"Does your doctors not have something similar? I thought that is what you were taking."

"They do. It made me sick though. Remember, when I ended up in the infirmary with stomach pains. That's when they recommended the herbal tea. The infirmary had kept it to do their own tests on it." Avaline replied. Nuada stepped back gazing down at Avaline before sighing and nodding his head again.

"I guess it was needed." Nuada said softly.

"You guess? You are insatiable Nuada." Avaline said with a laugh in her voice.

"I am not." Nuada retorted.

"You just took me in the training room." Avaline stated as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You were a willing participant." Nuada teased back. After a moment of silence, his thoughts returned to the velvet bag and the herbal tea it contained.

"So, it is not poison." Nuada spoke to himself more than Avaline as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"If it were poison I would be dead by now... I'm okay, hmm? We're okay?" Avaline said as she looked up at him. He just nodded his head before phasing out of the room again. He was soon back with an armful of Avaline's clothes as he placed it on the bed before leading her into the bathroom to shower with her.

After the shower Nuada took some time to calm down as he lingered around Avaline. Watching over her as she sat with Nuala at the grand piano in the library, gently teaching her the different notes on the piano and how that corresponded to the notations on the piece of paper in front of them. It was some time later that he calmed enough and left the two of them be. Instead he made his way through the compound and sat down in the forest. He sat on the outskirts, leaning against the tree he would usually lean on as he looked out over the compound itself towards the manor. He had thought of going to his usual forest clearing deeper in the forest, instead however he still felt a slight lingering worry and was content to just sit and look out over things from where he sat. He drifted away, clearing his thoughts and calming his senses. The memory of his heart beating hard against his chest with worry still lingered. It wasn't until nightfall that he returned to himself, the stars sparkled overhead as he made his way back to his room. Avaline slept quietly under his blanket. This wasn't uncommon for the pair. Often she would sleep in his room when she had not seen him all day and wondered where he had been. Other times if she had to leave on a mission without him he would wait for her to return in her room before the pair would fall asleep together. Quietly he undressed, slid under the blanket and pulled her into his arms as he closed his eyes, breathed in her scent, and allowed sleep to take him.

Avaline awoke to a groggy feeling. Her vision felt hazy as she rubbed at her eyes and struggled to sit upright. Her body felt heavy as though she had taken morphine or had been sleeping for too long. Every movement felt struggled and laboured as she pulled back the sheet and stood upright. Standing on her feet it took her a moment to steady herself and she clutched onto the bedside table to keep herself upright. Slowly she made her way out of the room and strangely found herself in a hallway bathed with white. White tiles lined the floor, white paint bathed the walls and ceiling as bright lights flickered on and off.

Walking out of the room she found herself in a corridor, littered with doorways with numbers on them. She slowly walked her way towards a doorway to a stairwell, still struggling to move her limbs and body forward, almost like she was at the same time trying to drag herself back into the room where she had woken up. As she made her way up the stairs her hands would grip onto the stair rail so tight her knuckles would turn as white as the hallway she had just been in. Noting a sign nearby stating she was in an apartment building and she was heading towards the roof, Avaline questioned that and now even she wanted to turn back, though she still willed herself to walk forward. The body seemed to have a mind of it's own as it continued to try and pull itself back down the stairs. According to the sign she was in Chicago of all places. Her mind felt distant from herself, and even now she thought she must be having a strange dream. She wondered if it had to do with her eating that steak that tasted a little off at dinner.

Once she stood out on the roof, the wind blasted around her almost sending her off of her feet and onto her hands and knees. Struggling to regain her footing Avaline stumbled forward and looked out over the night sky. Stars glittered above and lights dotted the landscape. She guessed she had to be at least 50 stories up as she looked out over the skyline. Turning she looked questionably as she looked at the black tiled wall behind her. The black tiles were almost like mirrors as she glanced into them. However instead of seeing her own reflection, she found the person she was looking at was Harriet.

"Help." The reflection of Harriet cried out. Avaline touched her hands to her lips as the reflection of Harriet did the same thing. "I can't stop." She cried. Avaline looked down at the chipped and filed down nails then to her feet and at her body. It wasn't her body at all. She was in Harriet.

Nuada awoke to a cold calm over the room and opened his eyes. Avaline struggled and whimpered in her sleep and as he went to pull her closer to him, he felt the faint presence of the water of creation, flowing through her in her sleep. "Stop... Help..." Avaline whimpered as she shuddered and arched her back as though she were writhing in pain. Nuada sat up quickly as he pulled her into his arms. The presence of the being wasn't strong, but it was there. Avaline's skin felt as cold as ice and he quickly pulled the blanket up tight and around her as he sat upright, holding her close to him, cradling her on his lap.

Avaline stepped up onto ledge overlooking the skyline and looking down at the street below. Even from here, the cars looked like ants as she moved of her own accord. She looked down at the body that was Harriet's.

"Harriet." A voice cried from behind. "My daughter... Help... My daughter..." The voice continued.

The body struggled forward. A foot stepping over the ledge before being followed by the next. Suddenly gravity took hold and they fell, towards the ground. Plummeting. The wind rushed past them as they seemed to climb speed. The ground seemed to be getting closer and closer... The impact was inevitable and she felt the thud, the crushing of bone on concrete.

Suddenly Avaline awoke with a cry in Nuada's arms. Kicking and flailing as he struggled to settle her. The presence of the being was gone. He clung her tight to him as she cried painfully and struggled to catch her breath. He slowly whispered and sung elvish into her ear, singing her to slumber, to rest, to be at ease. Holding her close to him he rocked her gently and continued humming, as slowly she fell back to sleep.

The next morning Avaline awoke to a gentle nudge and opened her eyes to see Nuada sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently sat her up and helped her sip the hot cup of tea. The liquid soothing her senses as it washed down her throat.

"Did I make it correctly?" He asked. Avaline simply nodded.

"We have been called to a special meeting. Would you like me to excuse you?" Nuada asked as he helped her to finish the tea.

Avaline shook her head as she reached out to Nuada. He helped to rise before helping her to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He left briefly to gather some clothes for her to change in. When he arrived back Avaline was whispering and steadying herself under the flow of water. "Just a dream." She kept repeating to herself. Nuada contemplated joining her, however she soon turned off the water and quickly wrapped a towel around herself.

By the time they arrived at the meeting, everyone else was there. Johann Krauss was shaking his head and mumbling to himself as Manning had his usual furrowed brow facial expression.

"Now that everyone is here..." Manning started as Avaline and Nuada sat in a sofa chair nearby. "We have some news about Harriet." Avaline's sharp intake was missed by everyone except Nuada and he quickly placed an arm around her shoulders. He could feel her starting to shiver slightly.

"What of her?" Nuala asked.

"She commit suicide last night at her mother's apartment in Chicago."

Suddenly Avaline tensed up and everything went into a haze for her. She wasn't sure how the meeting ended. She wasn't even sure how she had made it back to her room. Her head suddenly felt flooded with chaos as she felt a soothing hand grace across her face and words of elvish sing gently through her senses. Worried, Nuada kneeled in front of her with his hands cradling her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. He stopped singing and started repeating Avaline's name, calling her to recognise him and come back.

"I killed her." Avaline whimpered.

"No. She took her own life. Manning, Johann, even Harriet's mother said she was filled with guilt over what she did to Nuala."

"No... " Avaline whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks. Nuada went to wipe away the tears but was shocked to find his arms would no longer move. He struggled and pulled at them but they seemed frozen in place. He watched as Avaline moved her arms upright. Out to her side. Slowly, Nuada's arms followed Avaline's movements. She brought her hands to rest on her head as Nuada's arms soon followed and bent at the elbow before his hands came to rest on his head. "I killed Harriet." Avaline spoke before letting go. Nuada's arms fell to his side as Avaline cradled her arms to her chest.

Nuada quickly took a hold of them and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "It wasn't you. It was the water being." Nuada spoke. Avaline looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she clung to the material of his tunic. Gripping it tight in her fists as she struggled to breath properly.

"I thought. I thought the final test was not to kill when I really wanted to... Not to kill ... Not..." Avaline stuttered and lost her train of thought as she started to hyperventilate.

"Perhaps... Perhaps the final test is how you deal with this... Okay? How you deal with taking a life? How you deal with holding the power that you have?"

Avaline took a sharp breath as she leaned into Nuada, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You don't fear me?" Avaline asked.

"No... I don't fear you at all. Much the same way you never feared me when everyone else did." Nuada spoke softly as he held her close to him, gently stroking his hand over her head. He focused his energy on her and steadied his own breathing, inhaling and exhaling slowly. Soon enough, Avaline's breathing mirrored his own as she slowly calmed in his arms.

The truth was, he was scared. He was scared and unsure of the multitude of different feelings and thoughts he was having recently towards Avaline. He was worried and fearful as to what this final test was, and what the cost would be to Avaline and everyone around them.


	16. Past Of Tomorrow

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**PAST OF TOMORROW**

Every breath in, drawing oxygen deep inside the lungs, storing it, filling it with life, before exhaling, the breath drawing out. Then life repeats the process all over again. A continuous need and movement of life. A heartbeat, the steady rhythmic bass note for life. Pumping, moving life along with repeated, rhythmic contractions and pulsations through the body. Without the heart beating, pulsing through a person; without the lungs, drawing beautiful air and oxygen through a person, they collapse. They wither, like the dry cracked leaves under the path of footprints. They leave traces, along the footpaths often walked, eventually though, they drift away in the breeze, forgotten, as though they were never there.

It had been two weeks since Harriet's passing and like the leaves drifting away in the breeze, Harriet and her passing was no longer at the forefront of people's minds. At Nuada's prompting, Nuada and Avaline had decided to keep it to themselves what had actually transpired. Today, he walked around the grounds, searching out where Avaline had sought solace from the world. No one else, not even Red had noticed a difference in Avaline. Nuada on the other hand had noticed her quiet moments. Her mind drifting as her gaze stared blankly ahead. For those short moments, she wasn't a part of the world. He found her, sitting cross legged on the ground in their forest clearing, She leaned back on a tree trunk as she crumpled and crushed a dry cracked leave in her hands, the pieces of it slipping through her fingers, scattered, before drifting away caressed on a gentle wind.

As she watched the pieces drift away into the distance, they seemed to dance on the breeze, like young girls, excited and playfully dancing, full of life. Every breath in, every breath out. Her heart beat thudding beneath her chest. She was slightly startled by Nuada's appearance beside her, but she allowed him to lift her gently and place her on his lap. He leaned back into the tree she had just been leaning on and pulled her into his arms. One arm over her shoulder and resting across her chest, while the other hand wrapped around her waist, his hand resting soothingly on her stomach. She leaned back into him and felt his breathing raising her, then bringing her back down to earth. She turned in his lap and looked up at him. His eyes had been closed but slowly he opened them and gazed into her eyes. She liked that he knew not to press issues or to try and get her to talk. He would just sit and be there with silent reassurance.

"What were your thoughts of?" Nuada asked as he gently pulled her closer to him, his arms wrapping around her waist, coming to rest behind her as she shifted to sit straddling across his lap. His hands gently patted her rear, and she leaned upwards allowing Nuada to shift to a more comfortable position. She then relaxed back down as he rest his fingers intertwined and his hands rest clasped together on her lower back.

"How frail life is." Avaline replied as she leaned forward and rest her head on Nuada's shoulder.

"Hmm..." Was all Nuada could reply. Avaline replied by nuzzling her head into his neck and leaning into him.

He had thought of this, though not discussed it with Avaline. She was life, the water of creation, and a part of all living beings on earth, so for her to take a life, would probably be the worst possible thing she could do.

"We should return inside. Rain is coming." He spoke up after a moment of silence. Avaline sat upright. "I want to stay outside." She replied as she closed her eyes, tilt her head back as to welcome the oncoming rain drops. Slowly the spatter of rain droplets fell from the heavens, bathing the ground in a light blanket. Nuada sat back and watched as the droplets trickled over Avaline, down her cheek, caressing down her neck, down her collarbone, trickling lower. A smile gently spread across her lips as she felt the water bathe her in nature's own shower. Slowly she opened her eyes and raised her hands to Nuada's face. Gently tracing the lines. He smiled back at her as he gripped her tighter to him. He had become used to her mood changes. She could pass through the torrent tides of depression and come to a tranquil serene place of peace within minutes. Suddenly she leant back and tilt her head to the side curiously.

"I never noticed before." She stated before leaning in and holding his head in place. "Your eyes have hints of blue in them..." Hidden in the amber depths, encircling the black pupil, was hues of light blue. With his head still between her hands, cradling either side of his head, Avaline quickly turned her attention to his lips as his tongue slicked out to moisten them. His breathing had slowly increased and she couldn't ignore his arousal pressed firmly against her crotch as she was straddled him.

"You don't care to talk about eye colour do you?" Avaline asked. Nuada slowly shook his head with a smile across his lips.

"I don't care to talk at all." He replied as he leant forward with a grin.

His lips grazed across Avaline's before he leant back, his eyes searching for approval before he continued. Avaline nodded and closed her eyes as one of his hands crept up and urged her to lean back. Her head tilt back and a moan gently left her mouth as she felt Nuada's tongue lick at the raindrops trickling down her neck. Once he was done savouring the droplets of water he kissed his way upwards before taking her lips between his. The pair kissed hungrily as they helped each other dress, the raindrops slowly turning from a light shower to a rain storm. The pair ignored the pelting rain, their hands grazing over each others naked body beneath the thudding droplets of water.

Pushing her lightly to the ground, Nuada knelt between her legs and licked at the water raining down her body, licking and swirling his tongue slowly downwards. Cupping her breasts in his hands as he gently sucked at her nipples before kissing lower. Knowlingly Avaline spread her legs wider and lifted her leg up slightly as Nuada shifted himself and pulled the leg over his shoulder. He gently sucked at the petal of flesh that sent her writhing in pleasure every time as his fingers found her warmth, already willing and open to his touch, they slid in easily. After a moment of teasing with his fingers, his tongue slowly pulsed in and out of her in a rhythmic motion that simulated what he intended to do soon. His hand reached down as he stroked himself.

As Avaline started to whimper and cry his name he pulled back and kissed his way back up her body, before leaning over her, shielding her almost completely from the onslaught of rain. He kissed her gently on the lips as he slowly pushed his hard length into her warmth. Slowly he eased himself in until he was buried completely. He pulled himself out to the tip before burying himself completely again. Quickly he built up his pace as Avaline wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him into her and holding him in place as he pulsed himself in her with steady thrusts. He grunted and moaned as he continued thrusting into her with harder thrusts. With a groan he grit his teeth as Avaline cried out, reaching her peak, her muscles tensing around him. He held himself in place as he waited for her to catch her breath. Once she had done so he started to push himself with steady and even slower motions. He was shocked when Avaline got a look of shyness in her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she edged him backwards. Nuada questioned her with his eyes as he knelt back, the rain pelting over their naked bodies.

"Is this okay?" Avaline asked, still unsure. She had slowly turned her back to him. Nuada chuckled under his breath as he helped her the rest of the way onto her hands and knees. He kissed her shoulder and pulled her head gently to kiss her on the lips before he positioned himself behind her, his hands gripping tight onto her waist as he buried himself with one push. The heavy rain storm overhead, lightning would light up their surroundings in a bright blue and white light as the thunder drowned out their moans and cries of pleasure. He continued to pulse himself through her, sending rippling vibrations through her entire body as he thrust hard and fast.

The sensation of being in her warmth, his body sweating and hot from the excursion was in stark contrast to the cold water raining down over them. He had to admit to himself, as Avaline sunk to her elbows and arched her back up to give him a better angle, the submissive nature of Avaline and the primal need of this position was invigorating. He gripped tight to her waist as he felt his climax build in his groin and ripple through his body. He heard the rise of Avaline's breathing and her cry just as he felt her clench and tighten around him. He thrust hard several more times, before coming to rest satiated and content lying over Avaline, protecting her from the rainstorm over head. The pair didn't lay there for too long, as the storm overhead seemed to heighten. They collected their clothes and Nuada phased them to his room where they quickly stepped into the shower and welcomed the hot water pulsing over them. They dried each other off before slipping beneath the sheets of Nuada's bed. Nuada knowingly opened his arms as Avaline snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as he enveloped her with one arm and gently stroked her with the other. Eventually after only silence, all that could be heard was soft breathing as they gently fell asleep

"Not fair." Avaline rasped hoarsely. "What am I sick for?"

"I suspect it is staying out in the rain. I did insist we come inside." Nuada said as he sat on the edge of the bed looking over Avaline. She was curled in a foetal position, snuggled tight under blankets. A tissue box nearby with spent tissues littering across the bed.

"You didn't insist. You said it once." She pouted. "Why can I heal from wounds but I'm sick now?" Avaline whined.

"It is probably the same reason why you get intoxicated." Nuada replied as he picked up the spent tissues and put them in the nearby bin.

"Can you make my cup of tea?" Avaline asked from under the blankets. "I have to take it every morning at the same time."

"Are you sure it's safe to take regularly?" Nuada asked quietly.

"I am sure."

"It is harmless?"

"It is harmless, Nuada. You needn't worry about it."

Hesitantly Nuada stood up and grabbed the velvet bag of herbs. He stood and watched as the herbs dissolved into the hot water as he stirred slowly. The water swirling and encompassing the herbs until instead of clear water he was staring at green hues. "It is not poison..." He stated reassuringly to himself as he sniffed at it and gently took a sip. There was no strange after taste.

"Why are you drinking it?" Avaline asked as she peered out from under the blankets.

"Testing the temperature." He stated as he walked towards her and placed it on the bedside table. He helped Avaline to sit upright before holding the cup for her as she sipped from it. Once she finished he helped her to lay back down under the blankets.

"I hate being sick." Avaline grumbled to herself.

Nuada smiled lightly as he kissed her forehead. She smiled back before sinking deeper into the mattress and pulling the blankets over herself.

"Think of it this way, now you can sleep in and stay in bed all day." He joked. He knew full well that Avaline hated his regime of waking her up and not letting her stay in bed all day. He stayed until he heard her breathing even out, letting him know she was sleeping.

Nuala could sense something was different about Nuada lately. He had become distant again and even though he sat by her, she could tell he was purposefully keeping himself caged off. He stayed quiet as she played on the piano in the library. She had heard him close the door behind himself as he made his way into the room earlier. After some time of silence, with only his hesitant sighs filling the air around the music she played from the piano, she finally spoke up.

"What is the matter brother?"

"How are you feeling sister?" He asked quietly. He inclined his head and gazed at her belly. She carried a glow about herself, she was with child again. She stopped playing the piano and turned on the stool to face Nuada who was sitting in a sofa chair nearby.

"I am well brother, but how are you?" Nuala asked as she rose, she pulled the stool closer so that she sat touching knees with Nuada. Tentatively Nuada reached out and stopped short of touching her belly. Nuala sensing her brothers feelings took ahold of his hand and held it to herself.

"You should talk to her brother."

"About?" Nuada asked, his gaze and thoughts becoming distant.

"Whatever you feel you need to talk about." Nuala replied. She knew her brother well enough not to force an issue. By his distant and flickering gaze she could see the multitude of feelings and thoughts crossing him all at once.

After some time of the pair just sitting quietly, Nuada stood and placed a kiss on Nuala's forehead before inclining his head and leaving. With a sigh Nuala considered looking for her brother, instead she decided to leave it. That it was a realisation that Nuada had to have for himself. She made her way out of the library and back to her room where Abraham was busy fussing over some baby gear that Liz had given to them. It was no use to her anymore, and if it could survive her babies, it could survive anything she had stated.

Avaline awoke a few hours later after Nuada had left the room. Her head felt clear and it seems the cold was gone almost completely. She felt a scratch in her throat, and a dull throbbing headache, other than that she felt fine. Rising to her feet she quickly took one of Nuada's clean tunics from his wardrobe and made her way into the bathroom. The feeling of the hot water caressing her entire body at once was soothing and it felt like it was washing away all the stress and illness that had held her body at bay overnight.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her hair and grabbed another towel to dry off her body. Wrapping it around herself she stepped towards the basin. Steam had turned the mirror into a glaze and it looked as though she was staring through a fog. She closed her eyes as she took the towel off of her hair and placed it on a nearby chair. Shaking her hair out she looked up and wiped the condensation off of the mirror.

"Help." The reflected image in the mirror showed Harriet screaming and crying out.

Avaline quickly gasped and stumbled back before closing her eyes and rubbing at them. Her heart felt as though it would burst out of her chest. Hesitantly she opened one eye before opening the other. She sighed with relief as she was met with her own reflection.

Quickly running the cold water tap she cupped her hands and splashed the water onto her face. Her thoughts were distant as she watched the water land into the palm of her hand before spilling over the edges and through her fingers. So lost in her thoughts she didn't sense Nuada arrive back into the bedroom. She didn't hear the bathroom door open. She didn't hear Nuada step into the room and walk up to her. It was the sudden warmth of his body heat stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her that finally brought her out of her reverie. His hands rest on her stomach as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Seeing the tunic lying nearby on the chair he stepped away and picked it up before placing it over Avaline's head. She pulled her arms through the sleeves and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up and carried her back into the room. He placed her on the bed before helping her put some clean underwear on and yoga pants which he had retrieved from her room before coming back to his own room. He honestly could not tell a difference between the yoga and tracksuit pants aside from their names.

"You are a looking much better." Nuada stated as he lay back on the bed, pulling Avaline into his arms as he propped himself up on one elbow, his free arm gently pulled a blanket over them before pressing against her forehead. "Your body is no longer over heated as well." He stated before resting her hand back on her stomach. He lay back down and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose deep in thought.

"Talk..." Avaline stated as she rolled over and placed a hand on her chest. He replied by rolling onto his back and pulling her up into his arms so that they lay pressed chest to chest.

"Nuala is with child."

Avaline nodded, knowing to let Nuada say his thoughts out loud before replying. Sometimes he could say the most offensive things, but she knew his temper would at times get the better of him if he was interrupted too often. As was the case during meetings.

"You do not wish to have a child at all?" Nuada asked after a long pause.

"Not right now." Avaline replied honestly. She paused to herself as she looked down at Nuada. His eyes were closed as his hands gently stroked up and down her back. "I don't want a child anytime soon." She continued. "You want a child?" Avaline asked curiously.

"Why is that?" Nuada asked. He could hear the fear in her voice as she spoke, and he could tell that the last question was her attempt at moving the focus from herself.

"You ignored my question." Avaline pointed out.

"You ignored mine." Nuada replied.

"I don't know what's in I burden my child with this water of creation? An immortal life. Or will it be a normal child that I have to watch suffer and die..." Avaline continued. She could feel the tears well up and was surprised as a couple fell and landed on Nuada's cheek. They followed the lines of the scars on his face before trailing down the side of his face and landed on the bed.

He leant up and kissed her tears gently before kissing her on the lips. Pulling away he lay back and closed his eyes as he felt her heartbeat thudding against his.

"I had never thought of having children myself." He stated, answering her question.

"No elf maiden tempted you before the war?" Avaline asked.

"No. There were maidens to pass the time." Nuada answered and then opened his eyes.

"Typical male." Avaline laughed. Nuada quickly smacked her rear with the palm of his hand and rolled himself atop of her.

"No one ... serious?" Avaline asked hesitantly.

"There was one." He spoke in elvish before stopping himself and speaking in english again. "She was... an nymph.. Epimeliad. Nymph of an apple tree. Long flowing white hair, pale pink skin like petals, and hazel brown green eyes. My heart beat a different rhythm whenever she was near. She was envious of Nuala though. She had thought things were more serious than they were. She was executed for trying to take Nuala's life."

Nuada spoke matter of fact. He remembered clear as day the look in his father's eyes as he looked at Nuada and Nuala that day. The nymph on her knees before them. He had placed the sword in Nuala's hands before at the last minute he looked at his two children and picked up the sword himself. The look of love and fear had been in his father's eyes just before taking the sword off of Nuala. He quickly swung down, the head of the nymph rolling across the floor, her pure white hair, like fields of snow, now stained with streaks of red blood. Later on, he had spoken with his father why he had done that. King Balor spoke simply. He did not wish for the pain of taking a life to be on his daughters hands.

Avaline felt Nuada tense underneath her as he squeezed his eyes shut. He quickly rolled her over and placed a kiss to her forehead before standing and quickly leaving the room. It had worried Avaline, however at the same time, she knew not to push things with him, and it was obvious that something was happening. Instead Avaline sought out Nuala, apologised for waking her and Abraham. She spoke quickly to Nuala before making her way back to Nuada's room and awaiting his return. She could sense him pacing in the forest, however on Nuala's prompting had decided not to follow him.

It had been the same look of fear and love that his father had looked at him with, just before sentencing him to death. The way his father had turned his head and held his hand over his eyes not able to look at all afterwards. It suddenly dawned on him, like the twilight giving way to daylight, that death sentence his father invoked had had a tremendous amount of regret and remorse behind it. Love and fear. In that moment, he had seen the love and his heart break into pieces.

All he wanted was to talk. He had hoped as he walked into Court that day, that his father would join his fight against the humans. He had bowed at his father's feet hoping they would once again fight side by side. He could clearly see the toll it had taken on Avaline just taking one life, Harriet's. He could remember the look of anguish and the pain his father had carried after the creation of the Golden Army. At the time he had walked off in exile, only seeing this as his father's weakness. Now, why now did he suddenly see through his father's eyes? It wasn't the humans lives he was trying to save in that moment, it was his.

He thought now to if he had won. If he had won he would've obliterated the human race. Every last one of them. Replenishing the earth, he had thought. He would've killed the demon's Liz. He would've killed all the agents here at the BPRD. He would've killed Avaline's brother, that she treasured so dearly. She would often sit in her room and flip through photographs of the two of them. If not for the water of creation, he would've killed Avaline also.

His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he fell to his knees. and clutched his hands to his chest. He remembered the times she had spilled blood for him. When she had taken his sword through her chest to save him from the Wendigo. Had he won, it would've been him plunging the sword into her chest. He remembered her frail body lying in his arms as he had dove into the water to save her at the abandoned warehouse along the pier. He would've looked down at her broken body in disgust as he pulled his sword from her corpse and walked away without a second thought. He felt the tears stream down his face as he quickly stood to his feet and phased to his bedroom. Moving to the edge of the bed, Avaline having sensed him opened her eyes and looked up at him. Quickly she was kneeling on the edge of the bed and her gentle hands graced over his face, wiping at his tears.

His arms wrapped tenderly around her as he pulled her tight to him. She could feel his heartbeat racing under his skin and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Holding each other in a tight embrace she let Nuada push the two of them back onto the bed. His body pressing her down into the mattress. He leaned up and held her face in his hands as he looked down at her. His amber eyes flaring as he opened his mouth to talk several times without doing so. Avaline tried to comfort him, stroking his face and hair, running her fingers over his body.

"I would've killed you. Had I won... The golden army. I would've slaughtered..." He finally spoke up before burying his face into Avaline's neck and breathing in her scent.

Avaline quickly took his face between her hands and raised his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"Your past? You're not that anymore." Avaline reiterated as she leant up and gently kissed his lips. He returned her kiss with his own, gently taking her lower lip between his as he closed his eyes and leaned into her.

He leaned back and opened his eyes looking down at her. Gently stroking away loose strands of hair from her face he leaned forward and kissed her, keeping his eyes on hers. As her hands drifted over his body, her gaze locked with his, she placed her hands against his chest feeling, his heart beating against her palms. Gently she took ahold of one of his hands, and placed it against her heart as she kept hers firmly over his. In that moment, nothing needed to be said as they felt every feeling, every emotion in their being as their heart beats played a bass note against the palm of their hands. Their lips met in a loving embrace as their bodies slowly moved against each others. They leant up, slowly undressing each other, placing tender kisses as more skin was exposed until they both lay naked beside each other.

Nuada moved to lie atop Avaline but was surprised to be met with her hands on his chest. She moved to straddle atop him and leaned forward, kissing him tenderly. Her skin felt like pure silk as he stroked his fingers over her body as he looked into her eyes. He was met by pools of deep turquoise and cobalt, sparkling and dancing under the dim light. Their eyes never left each others as she slowly eased herself down on him. Gentle moans left them as his hardness became enveloped by her warmth. The pair continued to kiss and moan against each others lips as Avaline slowly moved herself slowly up and down on him. He gently moved his hips up against her movements. He smiled as she leaned back and sat astride him, her hips gyrating in circular motions as he moved his hands to her hips and moved her atop of him, up and down.

Their gazes never left each others as they moved against each others movements. His hand rest on her chest, pressing against her and feeling her heartbeat against his palm. It's rhythmic motions mirroring his own heartbeat as well as their movements as he pulsed in and out of her. As she closed her eyes he could feel her start to tighten around him and quickly sat upright to pull her into his arms, their chest pressing against each others. She trembled and cried out as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clung on as she rode him over her peak. Once she had calmed, and the tightness around him had lessened he waited until she started her slow circular gyrations again. Gently he rolled so he was atop of her and kissed her lips as he thrust himself in and out of her. His movements languid, savouring every motion as he glided in and out of her. Their gazes still never left each other as he increased his pace. As he felt his climax nearing he reached a hand down between them and gently rubbed his thumb over her petal as she thrust her hips up against his. He felt it start to build in his groin, before the torrent of ecstasy rippled through his body. He thrust himself several times and cried out as Avaline's warmth tightened and gripped him into her. They cried out each others names as they reached the peak of the mountaintop together. Gently kissing each other and moving their hips as they slowly came to rest and the bottom.

Avaline awoke to a gentle caress on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Nuada was dressed fully in his black attire. Even his armoured padding was over top. He gently kissed her lips and stroked his fingers through her hair as he leant forward over her. He sat on the bed as Avaline, moved herself to be closer to him.

"I am leaving to visit my father." Nuada spoke as he held her hand in his. He gently stroked the back of her hand before leaning over and kissing her again. "I will be back in a few days."

"Sleep." He whispered in elvish into her ear as he kissed her one last time before standing and leaving the room.

Nuala awoke suddenly, surprised to sense her brother so close to her. She looked over at Abraham sleeping quietly before gently making her way out of the bedroom. She followed Nuada out into the hallway and stepped over to him. He stood with his back to her, staring out the large bay windows at the dark of night. The stars glittering overhead and the crescent moon the only thing lighting up the world.

"I am sorry sister." Nuada spoke gently after a long silence.

"For what brother?" Nuala asked as she stood behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he reached up with his hand and touched her fingers lightly.

"I am sorry father could not be here..." Nuada stated as he turned. He placed his hand back on her belly. "I am sorry."

"We will always be family brother." Nuala reiterated with her emotions as she held onto his hand.

"You and Avaline are all the family I have left." He replied as he squeezed her hand. With an incline of his head he disappeared from her sight.

It had been 8 days since Nuada had left to visit his father. Both Avaline and Nuala were worried. He had shut them both off from sensing him. Though Avaline could sense his whereabouts, it was faint. Eventually Avaline decided she would seek him out. He had said only a few days and the fear and worry was welled up inside of her. Slowly she made her way into the abandoned building that nature had taken over. She was met by a large man, who named himself as the Chancellor. Upon just touching Avaline's forehead he reacted and bowed to her before gesturing and leading her into the Court.

Dry cracked leaves crackled beneath her feet as she walked along the pathway. Elves stood to either side of her. Her eyes scanned ahead of her, she could faintly sense Nuada but she couldn't see him. Leaves continued to drift on the breeze and fall over them as she walked forward. Then, at the foot of the King she saw him. Covered with scattered leaves, knelt at the King's feet was Nuada. Avaline quickly rushed over to him and brushed the leaves away. She stroked her fingers through his hair and pushed it away from his face before placing a hand. His skin felt cool to touch but slowly his eyes opened and his hand reached up to take ahold of hers.

"I said I would return in a few days." He stated. She could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You have been gone for 8 days." Avaline replied. The worry was evident in her voice. Nuada slowly sat up and felt the muscles tense beneath his skin, making him realise just how long he had laid at his father's feet.

"If I could take it back I would." Nuada spoke softly as his hand brushed over his father's legs.

Avaline could feel a strange pulsing through her skin as she looked up at the king. Noticing the dagger on Nuada's waist she quickly picked it up and slowly she rose to her feet as Nuada sat back. She stabbed through her wrist and everyone in the room watched as her blood slowly trickled out and became as clear as water. Nuada had seen this before and his eyes widened in shock as she let the water spill over his father. First over the wound, stabbing through his chest. Then the water poured and filled up the cavity left where Nuada had pulled the crown piece from.

They stood back in silence and watched. The hope in Nuada's eyes faded as nothing happened and he slowly pulled Avaline to him. He took the dagger from her wrist, slowly pulling it out before kissing her hand as the wound healed beneath his finger tips. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair as she buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The gasps of the elves behind them, broke them from their reverie as they looked back at the king. The water in the cavity of his stomach reached out, like outstretched arms, the hands grasping the pieces that had fallen out of place. Slowly they watched as it healed. The statue looking almost perfect if not for the sword sticking out of his chest. Slowly Nuada reached forward and gently pulled the sword out.

Everyone gasped as the wound healed and slowly, as though time were rewinding itself, colour and warmth filled the king's body and he slowly took a breath in and out. His eyes flickering open. He could hear the distant cries as his vision blurred slowly came to be. Nuada knelt at his fathers legs, gripping tight to his knees as Avaline stepped back to kneel behind him. Nuada could feel the warmth returning to his father as he leaned his head back and let the tears stream down his cheeks again. Slowly he felt his father lean forward and grip onto his hands. Looking up his father placed a loving hand onto his son's head before turning his attention to the young woman kneeling behind him, her hands gripping onto his waist. He noted the swirling pools of deep turquoise and the feeling that pulsated through his veins. There was only one thing powerful enough to bring an elf back from that death. He rose to his feet and looked down before finally speaking his first words after being held for so long in silence.

"Uisce Cruthú?"


	17. The Ghost Lingers

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**THE GHOST LINGERS**

Death. Trauma. Grief. Loss. It lingers. It is the one thing time won't let go of. The trees give way to human progress. The earth gives way to concrete and buildings. Children grow in front of their parents eyes. From crawling along like babbling brooks to growing up to be strong and defiant rivers of their own life. Even when one looks upon them lingering grief and sorrow remains beneath the surface. It is a specter, a floating memory, a ghost that is invisible to sight, but haunts and never leaves.

Opening his eyes he sees the scattered leaves falling from the heavens across the floor below. The decrepit building loomed overhead. It was remnants of what human progress was, yet their fickle minds had given up on. Much was the way with their endeavors. He had seen so much over the years. As his vision came out of a blurred fog he made out the shapes of his people, silhouettes against the brick walls in the distance. As the warmth of life filled his body he felt hands pressing against him, gripping tight to his knees and looked down to see his son kneeling before him. He could feel the anguish and love, guilt and sorrow, all flowing through his son's hands into his being. He took a hold of his hands, before placing a hand lovingly on his son's head as the tears streamed down his face. The king was shocked to see such open emotion flowing out of his son.

King Balor's attention soon turned to the young woman knelt behind Nuada, her hands gripping onto his waist, before resting around his waist and holding him tight. By the look in her eyes and gentle caress of her touch, he could see the love between the pair as Nuada moved a hand to rest against hers. His attention soon turned to the colour of her eyes. She was no common human. The pools of swirling deep turquoise and cobalt colours told him there was something lying beneath the depths of this human shell. He could feel it pulsating through his veins beneath the surface. He knew there was only one thing that could bring and elf back from the dead. He had sought it out when his wife, Cethleen, had passed into shadow. He rose to his feet and looked down before finally speaking his first words after being held so long in silence.

"Uisce Cruthú?" He had thought his voice would be shaky, but it resounded against the walls as it normally would.

With Nuada's gesturing she rose up before moving to kneel in front of him in respect. The whole room was shocked however as the King stilled her from her movement and knelt before her instead.

"God to you, Old One." He surprised Nuada again, for he did not speak in elvish tongue. He spoke in an old tongue that Nuada barely recognized himself. Avaline simply nodded in return.

King Balor stood and raised a hand in gesture to those of his people who were weeping quietly with joy in the stands behind them. He then turned his attention to his son.

"You have changed from the warrior that stood before me last." He spoke as he placed a hand on Nuada's shoulder urging him to rise to his feet. "Go gather your sister for me. Meet me at home, son."

Nuada nodded his head, not able to find a voice. He reached out a hand to gather Avaline; however his father in turn took a hold of Avaline's arm, pulling her to his side. "We have much to speak of, her and I." King Balor spoke again. He nodded his head to everyone gathered, as a King, he thought better of this. He should stay before those of his people before him. Instead he told them to tell all others of his return. Avaline and Nuada's gaze meet briefly before she and his father had disappeared from view.

It all happened in a split second. One moment she was gazing into Nuada's eyes, the next she was in a dimly lit room. She heard voices behind her and turned to see Nuada's father, the King walking down a hallway. He stopped walking and turned to see if she was following before continuing along the corridor ahead. Avaline followed him along; she couldn't help but notice the engravings that lined the walls. Vines of designs gathering in places to form pictures of past scenarios frozen in time for all those to view and remember what had passed before them.

As she walked along she realized she was watching a time line, a story being told of one life. The younger female elf in the arms of her elders at the beginning of the hall. An older female elf, with the same pendant on as the younger elf from before, standing amongst her peers, her hands outstretched to the heavens, her eyes closed welcoming the warmth from above over her. Avaline traced over the engravings as she continued to follow the king down the hall. She watched and could almost feel this elf's life pass under her fingertips. She saw her knelt before the King as he placed the Queen's crown on her. Their loving embrace in the next engraving. The next engraving showed twin babies held in their mother's arms.

With every step forward towards the room at the end of the hall, the grief tumbled over him like the oncoming tide. The waves licking up and over the shoreline. He entered the room at the end of the hall and bent to his knees with his hands clasped in front of his chest, willing his heart to stop from bursting out of his chest. He closed his eyes as the grief took him. It lingered, it would never leave him. As every year passed since he last held her in a warm embrace, the grief never left. It lingered over him, swept below the surface like a churning current beneath the tranquil calm surface that he exuded.

Avaline stood outside the door and looked at the last engraving on the wall beside her. The Queen, lying peacefully. One hand rest to her side, the other clutching at the pendant that sat over her heart. The King knelt on one knee beside her resting place. Nearby stood the twin children. They were half the size of the other elves that stood around them. The young princess sought comfort in the arms of the elf behind her, while the young prince, Nuada, glared off in the distance, his hand clenched in a tight fist over his chest. Avaline felt the tears stream down her cheeks as the realization hit her. Of what had passed. Of what had been lost. Of where she stood. She placed a hand over the engraving before walking into the room.

It was as though the engraving came to life in the dim light in front of her. The King knelt beside the Queen's body, in statue form. Peaceful, in a place where time held no sway over anyone. Balor looked up to Avaline as she entered the room and stood nearby. He held a hand out to her and she put her hand in his. He clasped her hands tight in his as he rose to his feet and held her hands close to him. He spoke to her in the old tongue once again.

"Cethleen. My heart. She was a prophet. She saw so many distant moments. Yet she did not see this future for herself." He spoke softly to himself. To Avaline. "I..." He started and stopped himself momentarily. "Part of me wishes for you to bring her back also. This time, this place, this future, she definitely did not see. She did not see beyond horse and carriage. She would certainly fall to madness in this time..."

The pair stood in silence for some time longer before the silence was broken by a cry from behind them.

"Father." Nuala cried as she and Nuada appeared behind them.

"Daughter." Balor spoke before turning around. He stopped short of her and held her at arm's length as he looked over her. "You are with child..." He stated bewildered before pulling her into his arms. Holding her to him, he remembered his wife Cethleen fondly, and a smile graced his lips before he held Nuala out at arm's length before him again. "My children." He spoke fondly as he moved to bring Nuada closer. His hand gripping Nuada's shoulder tight as he looked over the two of him. His daughter with child, he had no gift of foresight, but this was a future he had foreseen for her and was not surprised. Though he wondered who it was that had taken her heart.

It was his son that surprised him the most. He stood before him completely different from the hateful vengeful warrior that he had been accustomed to. That had begged him to create the Golden Army, that had stood by his side and watched the chaos unfold, yet wanted it to continue on all humans. That had walked into exile vowing to come back. That had plunged the sword deep in his heart. The elf before him now was full with affection and love. His feelings to his sister were healthy, and loving, and caring as a brother's should be. His feelings towards the water of creation, the human behind him surprised him most. He could feel that it had nothing to do with the water of creation in this girl that Nuada cared so greatly about. Balor stepped aside, letting Nuada pass and go to her.

"Avaline." Nuada spoke softly with care in his voice as he pulled her close to him. She had raised his father from the dead and as he gazed into her eyes, he could tell that this was for him. She nodded and moved her hands to his chest, feeling his heart thump beneath the surface. He looked to his mother and placed a hand on the arm that rest to her side before turning his attention back to Avaline. Holding her close he walked her over to where Nuala and Balor were speaking to each other. She talked animatedly and happily about her child and the father, Abraham, an amphibian merman of all people. Though Balor had originally disliked the idea, the way his daughter happily spoke of him was enough. She had long been plagued by the despair of her brother's actions. To a certain extent she had some of her mother's abilities to foresee things happening, which also added to the weight she carried.

That night King Balor stood in front of the gathering of his people before leaving them in their joy and celebrations to see where his son and daughter now made their home. Helping humans against the darker kind and shadows of the magical races. The world had changed during his passing he found. The amphibian was quite a gentleman, and it turns out he had once been a human man, though he referred to it as a long past life.

It had been a couple of weeks since he was brought back to life, yet it was still Nuada's relationship with Avaline that he was bewildered by and drawn to watch over. The seed of hate for humans had been planted in Nuada when humans took his mother's life. From that hateful malice and vengeance, to now where he lovingly and openly showed his affection towards a human with gentle caresses. His love and attraction, his wanting need burned deep in his amber eyes when he gazed over her. It truly brought a smile to his face as he watched his son throw his head back and laugh with Avaline in the distance as he walked through the gardens. He sat down on a stool overlooking the lake and the rest of the grounds outside of the large Manor. Watching his son, pull Avaline closer to him so that she sat between his legs, which were bent at the knee. She leaned forward and rest her head on his shoulder as the pair continued to talk and caress each other. He also knew from the moment he stood over the two of them that they were lovers. Nuada carried a faint scent of her with him as she carried a faint scent of him on her.

Watching the pair training also caught his attention. He had questioned his son as he took his red sash and tied it around her eyes to block her vision. Soon enough it became evident just how in tune with the water of creation this human had become. He knew that the water bearer could read peoples energies, but he hadn't seen a water bearer read the energy to a point of seeing a person's exact movements in fighting. It became obvious to him she had passed many of the water's tests, perhaps even all of them. Though most hadn't even passed the second or third test, the last test had been the hardest of them all, and as it came to be no one had ever passed that one. What was so different about this girl that she had? The King couldn't help but wonder as he watched over her.

After training he had joined the pair and Nuala with her Abraham for a meal. As King he hadn't had much time for his children during their childhood or even adulthood, especially after Nuada had left for exile. Watching them over the table and speaking with them was definitely new but welcome to him. Watching Abraham dote over Nuala and place his hand lovingly on her belly. Watching Nuada and Avaline whisper between themselves and caress each other every so often. It brought warmth to the King's heart to see his children so. After dinner, as he stood to leave he asked Avaline for her council the next day. He wished to talk to her of her life and things and the water. He had held off from asking heavy questions about the water of creation, rather he wished to just spend time with his children and become acquainted with Avaline and Abraham. After she had agreed the King said his goodbyes. He then turned, smiled and bowed to her before fading out of view.

- - -

Two weeks since his father had been raised from the shadows. Two weeks since he and Avaline had realized their true feelings for each other. One week since he had moved all his belongings into Avaline and his room. Part of him had not wanted to give up his independence. He knew it was the same for Avaline also. Still, the wanting need overcame that. After showering and drying himself he slid into the bed undressed beside Avaline who was already deep in slumber. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he pulled the blanket up over her before leaning back into the soft mattress and falling asleep himself.

Avaline awoke to the feeling of a weight over her legs and turned slightly to see that Nuada had returned to bed. He had been called to a meeting with Johann and Manning to talk in regards to some creatures that would possibly be behind the VWB. Werewolves and Vampires wouldn't let common human's pluck them off the street and drain them of blood. There had to be something behind this. She shifted and pushed Nuada's leg off of hers before rolling to face him. He was peacefully sleeping on his stomach. Avaline smiled as she lay watching him. Tenderly she reached up and stroked a few loose strands of hair behind his ear; careful not to touch the tip of his ear at the same time, as they were erogenous she didn't want to wake him from his sleep. It was rare moments like this where Nuada would let his guard completely down. It was also rare that he would fall so deep asleep, seeing as he would often wake up as soon as she even slightly moved.

He slept with his right arm propped up between his head and the pillow, the left arm bent at the elbow lay to his side, his hand reaching up towards his face. Avaline gently traced her fingers along his slender fingers in front of her as she gently traced her way up his arm. He had less body hair than human males. It was pure white, like that of the hair on his head. It was soft to touch on his forearms as Avaline grazed the palm of her hand over it to his elbow. There she was met by one of Nuada's many scars. This one reached around his upper arm, just above the elbow. She imagined the sharp blade as it caught the back of his arm and dragged through the flesh as she traced her finger gently along the scar. Further up on his left bicep by his shoulder were two more scars, just as straight and jagged into the flesh as the first she had encountered.

It was as though she were cartographer, creating a map of his body, noting it in her mind as she traced over every inch of his skin, his body hair, and his scars. As Avaline moved his hair back from his shoulder she noted the larger scar across his left shoulder blade. On the right were two diagonal scars etched into his right shoulder blade. On his right arm as it bent upwards to rest under his head she noted a scar like that on his left arm. A scar etched across the right arm by his elbow. Avaline gently reached over Nuada and traced her arm along that scar as she slowly moved her gaze and her touch lower down Nuada's body. She noted the two angry scars across the left side of his lower back. They were almost in line with the two on his right shoulder. Angrily cut deep into the flesh in diagonal lines from his upper right to his lower left. Her touch traveled lower. Over the muscles rippling beneath the skin of his back. Over the crease of his spine. Over the curves of his rear. She felt the palms of her hands be caressed by the hair on his legs. The back of his thighs taunt beneath her touch. She could feel more sharp lines of battle wound scars across the back of one of his thighs and a couple more to the side.

Hearing a sigh Avaline looked up to see Nuada looking at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled and leaned up to kiss his shoulder. "Sorry." She apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" Nuada asked with his voice still in the dew of sleep.

"For waking you. You don't normally sleep so heavy." Avaline replied as she laid her body against Nuada's side.

"Hmmm. Continue." Nuada replied as he closed his eyes with a smile across his lips.

With a smile Avaline straddled over Nuada's rear, pulling the blankets back off of them. He shivered slightly at the sudden cool however let out a sigh as Avaline's palms met the flesh of his back. The heat pulsating into him as she slowly pushed into the flesh of his back, her hands massaging up his back, along his spine before circling up gently over his neck and shoulders then down his side to rest on his lower back again. Once she felt the flesh heat and the muscles soften to her touch she slowly dragged her thumbs up, pushing into the flesh that lined against his spine before pushing her palms into the flesh and massaging his back to come to rest on his lower spine once again. Feeling him shift beneath her Avaline sat to his side as he rolled onto his back, before pulling her back to straddle over his stomach. He guided her hands to mimic the movements she had made on his back as she glided them up slowly over his abdominal muscles to circle up over his pectoral muscles. She noted the scars on his front. One angry scar cried out under the palm of her right hand. It travelled from his left collarbone downwards towards the right side of his body. Leaning forward she kissed it gently, her lips grazing over the top of the scar as if to take away the pain he felt in the moment he received it.

"Kiss me again." Nuada whispered huskily. Avaline leaned up and gently took his lips in hers. He smiled before shaking his head. "Lower." He replied. Avaline smiled knowing what he was asking for and teasingly kissed the crease of where his collar bones met at the centre of his chest. "Lower." Nuada said, his voice huskily groaning from low in his throat. He urged Avaline to sit at his side and she obeyed as she kneeled beside him and turned so that her feet were at the side of his head as she kissed him lower, her lips tracing over the light trail of hair that lead from his naval to his pubic region. Taking his already aroused length in her hand she stroked him slowly before kissing the head before taking it into her mouth. She moaned against him as she felt his hand snake it's way between her legs, he teased at her through the material of her underwear before moving to take it off. She slipped back and allowed him to remove her underwear before she went back to stroke and kiss him.

Slowly she took him into her mouth, moving to take him as deep as she could without gagging before moving back up. She moaned against him as he slipped a finger into her, it sending a vibration through him leaving him to moan out and buck his hips up against her. As she quickened the speed at which she moved him in and out of her mouth, her fingers and palm of her hand massaged his length along with her movements. She was surprised and stopped as she suddenly felt Nuada remove his fingers from her and grip one of his hands onto each of her thighs. She stopped and moved back, staring back at him with a question in her eye and a pout on her lips. He looked at her as though to ask permission with his gaze as he gently urged her to straddle over him. As she obeyed she continued to look back between her legs as she watched him. His gaze never left hers as he kissed her inner thighs before leaning up to gently lick at her womanhood, spreading the lips wide with his tongue before delving into her warmth. Avaline let out a cry as she moved her hips gently against his movements. Leaning forward she kissed his length and wrapped her hand around it. Licking and kissing she took him into her mouth and mimicked his movements.

The feel of her lips around him, and the taste of her arousal almost undid him as he gently sucked her petal of flesh into his mouth. Teasing it. Swirling his tongue around it as he reached two fingers and buried them into her warmth. She bucked and cried out against him as he in turn bucked his hips against her mouth, careful not to push too hard as to hurt her. The pair continued to lick, suck and kiss each other as they gyrated their hips against each other's movements. Slowly she felt his groin tighten beneath her hand and felt a shudder ripple through her body as she felt her own climax nearing. Their cries mixed with each other's climax as they bucked and rode each other to the stars and back. After they had calmed and stilled Avaline lay to Nuada's side to catch her breath before crawling up his body and resting to lie above him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, her chest pressing against his. The taste of each other's spent arousal thick on their tongues as they gently kissed each other.

"I could never become mad at being awoken in that manner..." Nuada said with a laugh in his voice. He leaned forward and took her lips in a gentle embrace as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

As they continued kissing, his hands slowly trailed down and rest on Avaline's lower back, the heels pressing firmly yet gently into her flesh. Slowly, as she had done earlier, he moved his hands upwards, pressing his palms into her back, massaging up along her spine. Moving upwards he gripped her shoulders, the palms pressing into her shoulders as his long slender fingers gripped over her shoulder into the flesh just above her collar bone. Gently his hands carried on their journey, gently massaging the nape of her neck before slowly continuing their journey downwards along her sides, gripping onto her hips before coming to rest on her lower back once again. After a few more passes of his hands massaging her, her flesh had warmed to his touch and her muscles had softened beneath his finger tips. He could smell the scent of her arousal and feel the wet warmth against his stomach. He himself had become aroused at the feel of her above him and beneath his fingertips. Slowly he guided himself to her warmth, looking into her eyes for permission before entering her.

As he gripped onto her hips he moved her atop of himself. Slowly. Gently. Up and Down. He guided her and set a rhythm to go by before he moved her hands to her lower back and guided them, continuing to massage her and return the favour from earlier. Avaline groaned against his lips as she continued to kiss him. As he massaged her back she moved her hands up to rest along either side of his head and gently teased his ear tips. He moaned against her lips and closed his eyes as the sensations from her rubbing and teasing the tips of his ears and the sensation of moving inside of her rocked through his body. Moving his hands along her arms he took a hold of her hands and guided them to his chest and he urged her to sit atop of him. His hands gripping onto her shoulders before they moved down the sides of her body and gripped onto her thighs as she moved her hips in circular and up and down motions.

His hands massaged her thighs. His fingers tracing the nerves and gently pressing behind her thighs and stroking behind her knees where the nerves meet. He knew this was a sensitive area for her. Smiling he continued to massage her, his hands moving expertly up her body, feeling every inch of skin. Every ripple of muscle beneath his touch. He circled her abdominal muscles before moving up to cup her breasts in the palms of his hands. His thumbs gently grazed over the tips of her nipples before circling around them. Sitting up the journey led him upwards gently across her collarbone. Over her shoulders and across her neck. One hand gently gripped her throat while the other gripped the nape of her neck. Gently he massaged the nape of her neck, another sensitive area before moving his hands back down her body to grip onto her hips. Kissing her lips gently he moved his hands to her rear, gripping the flesh tight in his palms as he bucked his hips up, grinding himself against her movements.

Gently he took her in his arms and rolled the pair of them so that he lay atop of her. His hands gliding up her body before coming to rest around her upper body as he moved himself in and out of her. Gliding in to the hilt before drawing himself out to the tip. He continued this a few more times before Avaline unable to take the slow torment wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him into her completely. Smiling, she gently leaned up and licked her tongue out against the tip of one of his ears. Groaning at the touch Nuada leaned into her, his hips grinding against hers, drawing himself in and out of her as she continued to suckle and gently nip at the tip of one of his ears.

In return Nuada gently reached up to cradle the nape of her neck with one of his hands while the other reached in between the two of them to tease and rub her petal. He increased the speed and pressure at which he thrust himself deep into her. After some time they both could feel the tide rush over them as their bodies tightened under each other's touch. Avaline gripped her arms around Nuada as she felt the rush hit her. He also wrapped his arms tight around her as he rose up over her and cried out. He felt his groin tighten as his climax ripped through his body, down his legs and to his toes that curled as his leg muscles tightened in a spasm. It then rushed up his body and up into his head as he closed his eyes and rest himself forward. His forehead rest against Avaline's as she shuddered from her climax beneath him. Slowly they both came back to earth and Nuada moved to lie beside her as they caught their breath. He leaned up and gripped onto the blanket and pulled it over the pair before pulling Avaline into his arms.

"Sleep beautiful one." Nuada whispered in elvish as he stroked his fingers tenderly across her forehead urging her to close her eyes. He smiled and watched her fall asleep before finally closing his eyes and joining her in slumber.

- - -

The sound of rustling paper and glide of smooth material floating on the breeze woke Avaline from her sleep. Opening her eyes she found herself alone in bed. Sitting upright she looked to the other side of the room where Nuada was placing a dress over the nearby sofa. It was alike the dresses that Nuala often wore. Noticing that she was awake Nuada was at her side to help her out of bed and to the shower.

"You slept in..." He stated as he watched her showering herself.

"Why are you so anxious and fussing?" Avaline asked as she stepped out of the shower and started to dry herself. "Your father has been content with my company so far, even in my shirt and jeans..."

"He asked for your council. I thought it more appropriate this way." Nuada said as the pair walked into the bedroom. He helped her to tie her hair back before getting her into the dress. It was like silk satin and soft against her skin. It flowed down to the ground in ripples of shimmering material. From her waist up to under her breasts was intricately woven and braided material encircling around her. Nuada stepped behind her to help fasten and braid them together in the back like a corset; every so often he would ask if it were too tight. He then reached up and untied her hair before massaging his fingers through it. Gently he braided the hair back into a bun to match that of the woven braid at the back of her dress.

"What about breakfast?" Avaline asked as she sat down.

"Father will have that prepared for you." Nuada replied as he placed his arm around her waist. Within a split second they were in the halls of his father's domain. Guiding her along the passage ways Nuada opened a door and led her into a dining room. Pulling a seat out for her he sat down beside her as two elves walked in and started to place a selection of fruit in front of them. Avaline tried not to turn her nose up, knowing that elves did not eat as much as humans. Nuada noticing this smiled and whispered in her ear that she could make up for it at lunch.

After breakfast the elves led them into a room where King Balor sat nearby. He rose as soon as they entered the room and walked forward. Taking Avaline's hand in his he bowed and gently kissed her knuckle before stepping back. He inclined his head to Nuada before looking back to Avaline.

"Perhaps I could have council alone." He stated tentatively before turning his attention to Nuada. "I will bring her back to you tonight." He always spoke in elvish. Avaline half wondered if he even knew common human tongue as Nuada referred to it. She would often come back at him to state he didn't speak as much elvish as his sister.

With an incline of his head, Nuada turned to Avaline and placed a kiss on her forehead before making sure her eyes met his. Holding onto his hands Avaline nodded and stepped back. He soon faded out of view and Avaline turned her attention to the King who had already made his way back to the seats across the room. Avaline tentatively moved to sit in the chair the King had motioned for her. It was seated higher than his own and Avaline had to admit she felt uncomfortable sitting above him in this manner. She knew he held her in high regard because of the water of creation, however, at the same time, she was still a human, young in human years at that.

After a moment of silence the King finally spoke up. "My gratitude to you." He stated as he tentatively took a hold of Avaline's hand.

"From the moment Cethleen, his mother, fell to the shadows he has been wound with pain, anger and hatred. To see how he has changed..." The King trailed off in his own thoughts before turning to face Avaline once again.

The pair talked for most of the day, about Avaline and how she came to be the new water bearer. As she carried the memories of the water of creation she remember the past water bearers, all of them having succumb to madness before the second or third tests. Talk soon turned to Avaline's family. The King was shocked to hear of how far human greed and selfishness could go; to take the life of your child's father was utterly despicable. Rather than fall to dismay at this, he watched as the young woman's eyes lit up as she talked of her own father. Her eyes also lit up as she talked of her older brother, Kaden, who had taken care of her after their father's passing. It was evident the love she had for her brother, even more love than she had for Nuada.

Her lit up expression changed to that of sadness as she started to talk of being separated from him since becoming the host for the water of creation. She hadn't been sure of what she carried, nor was the government, and she didn't want to hurt the one person she treasured in this world at that point. At this the King held tighter to both of Avaline's hands. Soon talk turned to the water of creation again.

"The final test..." Avaline hesitated before speaking up. "Is it to live with the guilt of taking a life?"

"No. It is... You lost your father after the water of creation took you as a host did you not?" He asked. Avaline looked back at him with a confused look on her face and shook her head. "No... Before..."

"You have not started the final test yet..." The King spoke under his breath, Avaline hardly heard him and was about to politely ask him to repeat, however The King went silent for some time. For a moment there Avaline thought the look on his face was surprised, worry and shock, she decided not to interrupt his thoughts. He was much like his son, the way he would get lost in his thoughts. The look on his face looked as though to change through a myriad of feelings. Soon he spoke up again.

"I promise. You carry no harm with you. It is a sad thing to be separated from family. I know that so well now that my son is back in my life from exile... Having come back from death itself, I know just how pressure that is. That you should hold onto that. Contact your brother. Bring him back into your life. Treasure the time you spend with him." The King urged Avaline and he held tight to her hands. He rose and helped her to stand. Suddenly she found they were back at the Manor in her and Nuada's room. The King kissed her hands and inclined his head to her.

"Thank you." Avaline stated as she went to kneel and bow to him. The King once again stopped her and placed his hand on her lower back urging her towards the door. "Go child... Find your brother." He said before suddenly a breeze filled the room and Avaline was left standing alone.

- - -

It was barely a week later and Avaline paced her room back and forth anxiously, fiddling with her fingers and tugging at her clothing. Nuada sighed as he came into the room and stood behind her, stopping her from pacing. He held her in his arms and rest his head atop of hers.

"They have arrived." He spoke and moved his hands to rub her arms as she shivered.

Slowly they walked along the hallways to the foyer where she could hear chattering. She turned the corner to see Red and Liz shaking hands with a young woman holding a young boy. Only a toddler. A young girl barely up to her mother's hips stood behind her. They now shook hands with someone else before moving aside. Once they had moved aside Avaline felt her whole world drop and rise at the same time. Her brother Kaden. From the careless shaggy brown hair she had last seen him in, it was now styled back. She smiled knowing even now, he was uncomfortable and would love nothing more than to just relax back and shake his hair out. He hated conforming to what he perceived as textbook living as he would call it. His fringe lay forward across his forehead almost shielding his pastel green eyes. He had their father's eyes. Not only the colour, but the warmth and care and soulfulness that their father's eyes carried.

Avaline felt Nuada's hands urge her forward and slowly her feet carried her, one step at a time, one foot in front of the other towards her brother. Soon her deep turquoise eyes were met with pastel green and a cry left Kaden's mouth upon seeing his little sister. He ran forward and picked her up in his arms, clutching her tight to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He collapsed to the ground, sitting upright with her in his arms as the pair sobbed and held each other close. The tears streamed down Kaden's face, collecting on Avaline's shoulder as he wept. One arm clutched around her waist while the other wrapped around her upper body and clutched onto the back of her head, pulling it close to rest on his shoulder as he buried his face in her hair.

Slowly he pulled back and held Avaline's head in between his hands in front of his face, brushing and stroking her hair aside. The pair both smiled as they reached up to wipe the tears from each other's faces. Kaden lingered over Avaline's eyes, noting the pools of turquoise swirl and change colour beneath the glazed depths. They soon changed to the colour of deep cobalt green and deep turquoise hues. He had stared at photographs of Avaline every day since word of her disappearance in the cave system and her presumed death. He had long stared at the photographs hoping one day to look into her blue/gray eyes once more. The Professor Krauss had briefly explained over the phone what had happened to her, and she had attempted to talk also. However the pair ended up just sobbing over the phone.

"Daddy, don't cry." A small voice said behind him, breaking their reverie. The young girl who had been hiding behind her mother now leaned onto her father's back and circled around them to stand beside Kaden and Avaline. Even though they were seated on the floor, her head barely rose over them as she reached a hand to her father's cheek then turned her attention to Avaline.

"Aunty?" She asked as she looked between the two of them.

They both rose to their feet, Kaden pulling the young girl into his arms.

"Ava-Renee, this is your aunt Avaline." Kaden stated in between sniffles before coughing, attempting to regain his composure.

The young girl reached out with a smile to Avaline, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as she moved from her father's arms into Avaline's. With a smile Avaline held the girl close and moved with Kaden as he introduced her to his wife and son Mikael, after their father.

Nuada smiled at the pair and walked over at Avaline's encouragement. She happily introduced him to her brother and his family. As he talked to her brother and shook his hand he couldn't help but notice, as did Avaline that his father Balor stood outside watching them through the large bay window. Once they had turned to see him however he had already faded out of view.

- - -

"Do not look at me like that." King Balor growled under his breath as he paced the engraved room. He turned to look at his wife lying peacefully behind him. He walked over and took a hold of her hand with tears in his eyes.

"I had to save our son. I couldn't let him fall to the same fate as you. Not only would he fall to shadows, but so would Nuala and her child. I couldn't let it happen..." He stated on his knees as he clutched onto Cethleen's hand.

The reason he knew so much of the water of creation, was not due to his old age that carried with it old wisdom and knowledge. He knew of the water of creation, because he himself had been a water bearer. A failed water bearer who had made the wrong choice and failed the final test.

For the final test was not to live with the guilt of taking a life. The final test was to lose your most treasured love one and live with the grief.


	18. Early December Days

**CHAPTER 18**

**EARLY DECEMBER DAYS**

As the outstretched hands of clock ticked over, the second hand marking the way forward for the others to follow suit, like playing cards blowing discarded in the wind.

As the hourglass tilted over, the grains of sand filtered through, swirling like a storm coursing along with no fate, no determined path, just moving forward without a reason.

As the sun and moon continued their perpetual momentum engraved in nature. The days and nights giving way to weeks and gradually months.

As time passed by the falling leaves were soon replaced by glittering white snow, raining down from the sky and covering everything below in a cool shimmering blanket. Above multi coloured lights danced across the rooftop as the stars, the diamonds of the heavens sparkled overhead. It was as though they were looking down curious at the coloured lights below.

Sharing in the stars curiousity, King Balor looked up quizzically at the human made lights in all their different flashing colours. It was as though the humans had attempted to capture all the different colours of nature's beauty and instil it into these indulgent decorative lights.

There were white lights, alike the snow below and the stars above.

There was a multitude of pink, yellow, red and violet colours like wildflowers swaying back and forth in a gentle breeze on a spring day.

There were different shades of green. From green pastures to wild meadows to pine forests heavy in scent.

Lastly, there were different hues of blue. From bluebells to midday summer skies free of clouds. From the blue of raging torrent rivers to the dark navy depths of the ocean floor; to the turquoise of calm tranquil waters.

His thoughts turned from calm turquoise waters to that of Avaline, her turquoise eyes and the water of creation within her. The final test lingered over his mind like a storm in the distance. The lightning flashes over the horizon. The thunder resounding in deafening thuds. The pinpricks against his skin as the cool air shivered through his senses at the oncoming storm. The fear of losing his children, Nuada and Nuala, and the loss of the future of his lineage outweighed the guilt that he felt over Avaline and her brother.

He had spent that morning with Nuada and Avaline briefly at breakfast. His heart felt happier that his son had opened his heart finally after the loss of his wife at the same time though, his heart was sad and heavy at the idea of losing him to the final test. He had felt relief at Kaden's arrival, who had moved to New York to be closer to his sister and would often spend weekends at the manor. This morning, King Balor left the three of them to talk; instead spending most of the day with Nuala and later on the pair were joined by Abraham. By evening Nuala had returned to bed, and Balor left Abraham to dote over her and the growing life she carried.

Now, he walked along the hallways, staring up at the man made lights that left a blinding glare on his eyes. He watched as the humans continued to fuss and chatter excitedly over the decorations and the time of the year. Unlike these humans he had noticed Avaline and Kaden were not as excited about the time of the year. He watched this evening as Kaden stood in the foyer about to leave for the day. He stood looking at the large pine tree adorned with decorations. Wrapped boxes lay beneath the tree, gifted to different people around the base. There was also a pine tree adorned with decorations in the library for the demon and his Liz, their children as well as Abraham, the iron man and the skittish human agent. Curious, Balor had wanted to ask why Kaden and Avaline were different, perhaps it was religious he had thought. After a heavy sigh Kaden closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose in between his eyes. He stood still for a moment, gathering himself, before opening his eyes and letting out another sigh. With one last glance over the tree he turned and left.

Continuing along the halls Balor came across Avaline in the training room. She was sitting on a wooden bench to the side of the room, watching over Nuada as he sparred with the Red Demon. The pair bickered every once and awhile to the amusement of Avaline. As usual the sparring session today ended the same way, with Avaline having to break it up when the threat of bodily harm became evident. After doing so she went to sit down, ignoring Nuada's rant of words as the demon left. Continuing to ignore him as he started to mutter beneath his breath she picked up a book nearby and removed a scrap of paper before reading. Nuada after realising she wasn't listening picked up his lance and trained on his own. Avaline would occasionally look up at him train but seemed more enthralled with the book she was reading through.

Feeling a gaze on her she turned her attention from the book to the King. With a bow of her head she then shifted herself to allow the King room to sit beside her.

"You are unlike the others." The King started.

After a questioning look from Avaline, Balor gestured to some over hanging decorations.

"Used to be." Avaline started. "It's really a time of family and friends. After father's passing my brother and I never saw a reason. Without him, there's no reason." She was still hesitant talking in the Elven tongue. The king smiled at her hearing her speak Elven. Even Nuada gazed back briefly upon hearing her.

"What of now?" He continued.

"Now?"

"That yourself and your brother are of each other's life again."

"It hasn't come up. It was such a special time with father." Avaline started and became quiet. She could feel the tide of grief sweep in.

Balor himself could see the weight of loss on her. Loss was a heavy weight to carry. To this day he carried the loss of his wife. He could feel her presence, her guiding hand on his shoulder, her condemning gaze on him and his latest actions. For his family, he knew what was right. Gathering his thoughts and feelings, he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Avaline noticed his slight movement and turned to look over him. He shared mannerisms with Nuada she has noticed. The way he would close his eyes and be one with his thoughts. It would only last a short moment, so short most probably would not notice. He soon opened his eyes and took a breath before speaking once more.

"Perhaps this would be a perfect time to rekindle and celebrate a time of family and togetherness."

Avaline smiled a small smile, understanding the meaning behind his words. With a sigh Avaline nodded her head at him.

"After father passed, Kaden and I tried." Avaline took a moment before speaking again. "It wasn't the same."

"I watched your brother earlier as he left." Balor started. He looked over Avaline as she looked up curious to hear what he had to say. "He was standing heavy with emotion as he gazed over the decorative tree."

Balor watched as his words fed deep into her emotions and thoughts. Her eye colour seemed to change, the colours swirling between deep cobalt and navy hues. It was almost as if he could see her emotions and thoughts gather in the swirling whirlpool. His attention turned to Nuada who had stopped training and seemed to notice Avaline's change of mood. He walked towards the pair and leaned his lance against the wall near where they sat, the movement shaking Avaline from her thoughts. She seemed to calm immediately as Nuada stood over her and she smiled up at him. Feeling as though a third party in a private situation, Balor rose to his feet and nodded at Avaline as she looked up at him, and stepped back to watch as Nuada kneeled in front of Avaline.

The care, the affection, and the emotion was evident. It was in the way their eyes met. Their gazes lingering over each other, there was the slight worry in Nuada's and the reassurance in Avaline's. Their fingers grazing each others as Avaline handed Nuada his tunic. He pulled the tunic over his head and after a moment between the pair, one of those moments where if they were alone it would lead to other actions, Nuada rose to his feet and turned to face his father.

Balor's thoughts had turned to that of his wife. The happier private times alone and the way they had often stolen private moments together. Even after he had claimed the title of King and had duty to follow. It was one of these moments where the twins had been conceived and brought into the world. He said a proverb under his breath, of old tongue that Nuada barely heard and Avaline did not understand. He seemed to have a heavy heart and shuddered slightly as he took a laboured breath. It was not missed by Avaline and Nuada.

"Father?" Nuada said as he stepped closer to him. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am well, son." Balor replied and stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on Nuada's shoulder.

Avaline sat back and watched a seemingly uncomfortable moment between the pair. The pair talked for a moment longer before Balor took leave back to his people.

"What was that?" Avaline asked once Balor had left.

Nuada turned and with his usual manner questioned Avaline with his gaze. Avaline in turn replied with one of her own, to which Nuada's facial expression turned to that of annoyance.

"I do not read minds woman."

Ignoring the tone in his voice, and knowing something was off here Avaline pushed a little further. She knew well the boundaries Nuada had up and she was soon approaching one of them.

"What was that awkward moment between you and your father."

"I don't know what you speak of." Nuada stated. "And it is yourself and your father."

"Actually it would be your father and yourself."

With a huff Nuada picked up his Lance and made his way back to their room. His shoulders were tense in a square line and spoke volumes as they entered their room, Avaline closing the door behind her as she entered. She stepped towards Nuada and tilted her head to the side in thought, wondering what move to make next.

"Speak." She finally insisted knowing the tense mood would just fester in silence.

Nuada ignored her gaze and words as he undressed and made his way into the bathroom.

The silence of the room became broken by the sound of running water and by the time Avaline entered the room behind him Nuada had already stepped into the water and had his eyes closed as he welcomed the torrent of water over him.

Being of title, of Royal Lineage, a prince, a knight, a warrior, a future King; he was raised in a direction towards duty and a purpose. In exile he had clarity and focus towards a course of action. Now, rather than duty and focus, he was living with a difference, with an emotive drive. Now, to add to all this confusion and lost in change was the new evolution of his relationship with his father.

"Can I join you?" Avaline asked tentatively from the doorway.

There was one steady light in his life, that in itself still felt new to him every day he woke up at her side. Every moment he looked over her. Felt her heart beat against his own as they held each other close. How every moment they made love it dripped of emotion from deep within. It was a huge unexpected tangent his life had taken was Avaline, his relationship with her and his feelings for her. Not only was she human, to which he had a seething hatred for ever since his mother's death, but she also held the water of creation inside of her. A power not even the elders of his people could comprehend, even his father.

He turned his head slightly and nodded to her. Opening his eyes he watched her undress before closing his eyes and letting the water wash over him. He smiled as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her lips grace across his back. He moved his hands down as her hands rest over his naval and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Avaline had become used to the quiet moments like these. It was often moments when thoughts and emotions collided, where one tried to find solid ground in them. She would often show her support in these moments of Nuada's but would step back enough to allow him to collect himself and make the next move; whether that was to move away or draw closer. There were times he would hesitantly share the thoughts he had in particular moments. Then there were the times it would spill over like a faucet opened fully.

"It is unnerving." He spoke up.

"Hmm…" Avaline simply said as she placed another kiss between his shoulders, allowing him the silence to gather, collect and continue.

"I am. Was. The prince. The Royal family. Of Duty. To be called son…" Nuada drifted off.

"To be called son." Nuada stated again slowly.

He let go of Avaline's hands and turned in her arms. With a sigh he wrapped his arms around her and looked down. He could see the ripple of thought across her face as she looked for the right words to say. When she finally went to open her mouth to speak he hushed her by placing her hand gently across her mouth.

"No more words." He stated softly, smiling before replacing his hand with his lips.

- - -

Nuada awoke with the dawn sun rising, the heat warming across his bareback, his head resting on Avaline's naked chest. Her steady breathing and strong heart beat almost lulling him back to sleep as her fingers stroked through his hair. Allowing the serene feeling to sweep over him he closed his eyes and felt his own breathing steady. The feeling was broken as Avaline let out a heavy sigh. Looking up Nuada watched in silence as a myriad of thoughts washed over Avaline's face. Gently tapping his finger on her nose she smiled down at him then let out another sigh, letting Nuada know that she was weighted down by something inside.

"Christmas lost it's meaning when dad passed away. Now it's just empty." Avaline spoke up suddenly. It was as though she were mid conversation already.

In reply Nuada kissed her shoulder and leaned up on his elbow so he hovered over her. With his free hand he stroked his fingertips over her face and through her hair comfortingly. He stayed silent, as she had done for him earlier. In silence letting her gather her thoughts. After some time she had not spoken again so Nuada nudged her gently and sat upright pulling her to sit alongside him.

"What made you speak of Christmas? You have never done so before."

In return Avaline remained silent, still lost in her thoughts. Nuada nudged her again then gently with his hands guided her face to look up at him; even so her eyes still darted back and forth. Kissing her lips he held her in place until he felt her return, moving her lips against his and edging her tongue out to massage against his own. Eventually Nuada pulled back and moved his arms around Avaline to hold her steady and to ground her.

"Perhaps your father is right." She finally spoke up.

"What did father say?" Nuada asked curiously. He had noticed a bond growing between the pair. His father kept a close eye over them, and despite the fact Nuala was with child his father would often spend more time watching over himself and Avaline.

"Perhaps this would be a perfect time to rekindle and celebrate a time of family and togetherness." Avaline stated word for word from her memory. "Brother and I aren't as close as we used to be." She continued.

Nuada had noticed the awkward moments between the pair. He understood well the feeling of losing a loved one to have them suddenly back in one life. On top of that, Nuada had also noticed Kaden's sideway glances at himself. This he also understood, as they were the same glances he himself had looked over Nuala and Abraham with. Glances and looks of unsureness, insecurity, worry and wonder. Glances that carried thoughts like "Why has my sister chosen him?" "Fallen in love with him?" "What does he offer her?" "Why him?"

Nuada couldn't help but wonder what the brother knew about his past and what did he think of him. Did he see someone unworthy of his sister?" "Did he see a horrible callous murderer unworthy of life itself?"

"I am a source of tension between your brother and yourself." He spoke up with surety.

Looking over him, suddenly quiet, it seemed it was one of those moments where he said a thought out loud unintentionally. It surprised Avaline that Nuada thought that way. In a way it was true. It had taken some time for her to talk Kaden around to warming up to Nuada and vice versa.

"It's not you." Avaline sighed. "It's me Nuada. He mourned me. He changed. I changed. Who he is now. Who I am. What I am. Everything is different now."

"Isn't this time of year about celebrating new life and new beginnings?" Nuada asked after a moment of silence.

"Where… What… When…"

"I read of Christmas last year. I was curious of the reason behind the chattering humans, the decorations and wrapped boxes. I still cannot see the connection between these and the birth of your Christian Christ."

"I don't."

Nuada could see Avaline still struggled to find the right words to phrase her thoughts.

"Would you rather talk to the demon?"

"No."

"The two of you are close and he is still… He knows of human customs and behaviours… Or talk to his Liz…"

"It's not that… I don't know what to do…"

"You are getting lost in too many thoughts at once." Nuada said as he kissed Avaline on her forehead, lingering for a long moment.

"Or perhaps you need food to feed your stomach and brain." He said, placing a kiss on her stomach.

"Perhaps." Avaline replied with a glint in her eye. Nuada looked up and snickered as he was met with mischievous pixie eyes. "Perhaps all I need is a welcome distraction to return later with clarity."

- - -

"Oh Christmas tree. Oh Christmas tree. La la la la do do do…"

"Red." Avaline said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, baby girl…" He replied in between humming and singing to himself.

"If you're going to sing a song repeatedly could you at least learn the lyrics…?"

"What's on your ass today?"

"Nothing."

"Sure…" Red drawled, and then returned to his singing while keeping an eye on Avaline as she sat beside him with an annoyed and distant expression across her face. Her foot was tapping against the floor and he could tell she was agitated, but it wasn't at his singing. After a heavy sigh she leaned her head over and rest it on his arm.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to spend Christmas with Kaden and his family."

"Really? You said you would never celebrate Christmas again after…" Red stopped himself short of finishing the sentence.

"I know… I haven't talked to Kaden."

"Are you going to surprise him on Christmas?"

"Hmmm… I was going to go talk to him today about it. He may be spending it with his wife's family … I missed his wedding…" Avaline replied distant at the sudden realisation.

"Hmm…" Was all Red could reply as he put his arm around Avaline's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Shall we have a drink?"

"I can't drive if I do that…"

After a couple of deep breaths Avaline finally stood up and then turned to Red.

"Going to go…" She stated then nodded her head. "Can you tell Nuada where I've gone? He's at his father's."

Red nodded and took a hold of her hands. "You sure you want to do this?"

"No. Okay. Doing it. Going." Avaline nodded again and hugged Red before quickly leaving.

The drive from the Manor to Kaden's house seemed to drag on longer than usual. Normally it would only take half an hour depending on the traffic. The sound of the car wheels driving over the asphalt and the wind blaring outside sounded deafening to her as she drove along, it was almost as though a jet plane was taking off overhead. The white of the snow and brown of the bare trees along the sides of the road blurred into streaks of white, brown and grey as the car moved ahead along the road. The country scenery soon gave way to buildings of businesses and homes before finally she turned the final corner and parked outside of Kaden's house. It seemed to have taken forever to get to his house, but now as she stepped out of the car and made her way to the pathway towards the front door, it seemed like it had only taken seconds to get there.

Avaline didn't know why she was so nervous but as she stepped onto the welcome mat and stood on the front step she couldn't raise her arm to press the door bell or knock on the door. Her body seemed to shiver and she couldn't tell whether it was excitement, anticipation or fear. As she raised her hand to knock against the hard wood door she watched as her hand shaking uncontrollably. Taking a hold of the hand and squeezing it tight in the other hand she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath.

"Stop being stupid…" She told herself before opening her eyes and knocking on the door. After a moment of silence Avaline quickly rang the doorbell before she let her nerves get the better of her.

Her legs seemed to tremble and she squeezed her eyes shut as suddenly she became overwhelmed by a rush of sensation as she suddenly felt like she were in a crowded room, pushed against a wall.

"I'll get it."

A distant voice that sounded so familiar sent a sharp shiver down her spine. As the door opened her breath caught in her chest and her eyes widened in shock. She barely registered walking back to the car, or Kaden calling out to her as she shut the car door. She barely registered as she saw Kaden out of the corner of her eye run out onto the street as she pulled away and drove home. She barely remembered the drive back to the Manor or Kaden driving his car behind her flashing and beeping his horn. Parking her car and walking into the Manor it was as though she were walking in a fog. People were just shadows and silhouettes as she walked along the corridors. Voices sounded distant and muted. She could be standing outside for and still feel as though she were in a crowded room. She felt claustrophobic as she scratched at her skin and pulled at her hair. Looking around she noted that she was in her room as the spinning mosaic of images came to a stop. Red and Nuada walked into the room and seemed to argue as they both stood at her side and held onto one of her arms, helping her to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Where did she go?" Nuada yelled and glared at Red as though he had done this himself.

"She went to see her brother. She said she was going to talk to him about spending Christmas with him and his family."

"Family." Avaline stuttered. She gripped onto Nuada and Red's arms tight, digging her fingers into their flesh as she gritted her teeth and struggled to catch her breath. Her chest felt like it was caught in a vice grip. Taking her into his arms Nuada pulled her close and held her tight to him, whispering calming words into her hair and stroking her face and hair. Eventually her breathing evened and she leaned into Nuada. Tears that had threatened to spill over ran down her cheeks as she stared into the distance. A crowd had joined outside the doorway but was soon dispersed and just Johann, Nuala and Abraham watched from the door.

"Baby girl…" Red said softly as he knelt at her feet and rest a hand on her knee. He had watched as Nuada caringly held her, spoke to her. To this day it was still strange for others to see that side of Nuada.

Suddenly Nuada glared towards the doorway to Red's surprise. He looked up to see who had caused this reaction and saw Kaden step through the doorway and make his way tentatively towards Avaline.

A eerie calm washed over Avaline as she saw Kaden walk towards her. She moved away from Nuada and stood up.

"What was she doing there?" Avaline stated through gritted teeth.

"Ava…" Kaden started and reached out an arm to touch her. She pulled away but kept her gaze focused on him.

Nuada attempted to step forward, his gaze also focused on Kaden also. Red held his arm out and kept Nuada back. He thought about edging him towards the doorway and outside as this felt like a private moment they shouldn't be a part of. Even Johann, Nuala and Abraham had left.

"What… was she doing there?"

"Who?" Red heard himself ask before realising he had even spoken.

"Our mother." Avaline snarled.

Red suddenly wished he had left the room when everyone else had.

"Ava. I thought you were dead." Kaden spoke up. She could hear the anger in his voice as he spoke. "I was alone. Spending time with Mia's family made me want mine even more. You weren't there. I thought you were dead." The anger boiled over as he raised his voice in frustration.

"So you got in contact with that woman?"

"She gave life to us."

"She took our father's" Avaline yelled at Kaden. "She should've gotten the death penalty."

"Ava, she's still our mother. She's all the family we have left…"

"Are you forgetting that she killed dad?"

"Ava… She's sorry. She wasn't happy. She fell in love with someone else and he…"

"Don't make excuses for her… And besides not happy in a relationship calls for divorce not murder." Avaline spat.

"She…"

"She drugged him… but she didn't drug him enough to kill him. She just knocked him out. No! She wanted to really kill him. Slow! So she hung him from the ceiling and watched him piss and shut himself before he finally died!" Avaline was now stalking back and forth, her gaze still steady on Kaden. "You didn't see him." Avaline cried. Her voice shuddered as the tears continue to fall steadily. Falling to her knees Nuada was quickly past Red and at Avaline's side.

Kaden noticed Nuada glaring at him but ignored it as he himself knelt in front of Avaline and held her hands in his.

"I thought you were dead…" Kaden said again slowly with tears falling from his eyes. "I know you can't forgive her… but can you forgive me?" His voice shaking as he spoke again.

"Not today." Avaline replied honestly and pulled her hands away. She trembled as she rose to her feet and turned without looking back and made her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Alone in the room with a dark elf and a red demon Kaden tensed as he stood up and shifted uncomfortably. He made sure to catch Nuada's eye as he spoke up.

"Avaline was my life. I thought I lost her… She always will be..." Kaden spoke before turning and leaving.


	19. My December

**CHAPTER 19******

**MY DECEMBER**

Three days later and Nuada noticed Avaline still had not slept. She lay beside him at night, her breathing steady, but she never let slumber take her. For his sake he knew she just pretended to sleep. Finally sitting up in bed Nuada turned on the light and leaned over Avaline.

"Why will you not sleep?"

"I am asleep." Avaline replied refusing to move. She tried to ignore him and pulled the sheet over her head, curling into a foetal position. She ignored the pestering pushes and nudges against her back. Him leaning over her and speaking directly into her ear.

"You have not slept in three days… Your body and mind will fail if you do not sleep."

"If I sleep" Avaline spat as she sat upright in bed. "If I sleep I'll …"

"You will what?"

"I can't sleep." Avaline replied, her voice shaking with emotion. "I'll kill her… Or … I don't know what I'll do… But… Harriet… It'll happen again if I sleep." Avaline trembled as she spoke. Nuada pulled her close and held her.

"Don't sing your lullaby to me" Avaline stated pulling away.

"You need to sleep…"

"No sleep." Avaline replied. Her voice and eyes pleaded to Nuada as he held her close. She leaned into his warmth, craving the comfort in his touch as she shivered and felt as though she was unravelling from the inside out.

"Sleep."

"No sleep…"

"I will watch over you."

"No sleep…" Avaline said as she willed her eyes to stay open.

"I will keep you safe."

"Will you keep them safe? You can't."

Taking her face to look him in the eyes he spoke softly an elvish proverb his mother had spoken to him. She had spoken it one particular night he had had trouble sleeping and she had found him walking the hallways towards the training room. She had picked him up and carried him quietly back to his bedroom. Placing him gently in the bed she pulled the blanket over him and stroked his face tenderly.

"My life is yours. Your life is mine. You leave your life and world in my hands and tomorrow I leave my life and world in yours."

The next day, was the day his mother had died at the hands of humans.

Avaline noticed the sudden pain in his eyes and looked up at him. The tender look in her eyes urged him to speak up and he told her what had passed. What that proverb had meant to him in that moment. He had wanted to go train so that even though he was a child, he could go to war with the humans and fight alongside his father. Hesitantly, he spoke of the pain that he could not fulfil his mother's tomorrow, and fell to silence afterwards. Avaline held him close and kissed him gently. She trembled at the fear that licked over her. The fear that she would kill again.

"I trust you with my life. I leave my life and world in your hands everyday…" She spoke gently. "But I don't trust myself…"

"I trust you…" Nuada spoke before leaning down and kissing Avaline tenderly.

The calm that had eluded them all evening finally washed over them as they leaned into each others kisses, each others warmth and held each other close as they helped each other out of their clothes and shifted beneath the sheet and duvet cover. A smile graced their faces as Nuada shifted himself beneath her legs and sunk into her slowly. Shivers ruptured down their spines as he slowly moved himself deeper into her before pulling himself out to the tip before sinking himself back in, seated fully in he held himself in place and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

A knock at the door disrupted them and a grunt of annoyance left Nuada's throat.

"Ignore them." Avaline urged him and pushed her hips up against his. She knew his sense of duty that he was raised with would come to the surface. At this hour it would normally be a meeting or an unplanned mission. When the knocking continued she groaned as she realised they weren't going to go away. Relunctantly the pair pulled away and dressed before Nuada answered the door.

"Abraham…" Nuada said with slight annoyance. He wanted nothing more than to slam the door and carry Avaline back to the bed. "This could not wait until morning?"

"Test results came in. Johann has figured out a possible way for us to find the source of the VWB."

"I repeat. This could not wait until morning?"

"Johann and Manning asked for Avaline and specifically not you." Abraham said keeping his gaze fixed on Nuada.

"They asked that I not attend the meeting?" Nuada asked as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Yes…"

With a huff Nuada completely forgot his lack of a release and in turn became angry and lead the way towards the meeting room. Once in there he saw the way they averted Nuada's gaze. Avaline stepped into the room behind him and looked to see Johann and Manning on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Avaline asked as she stayed beside Nuada.

"We think we have a way to find the source of the VWB." Johann spoke up.

"Abraham informed us on that part." Nuada spoke up and kept himself in front of Avaline defensively.

"What do you want Avaline to do?"

"The way to find the source of the VWB and who is making it is to follow the blood. Tests on the samples of VWB showed that there were two particular blood types. With Avaline's abilities she will be able to use the blood in the VWB and find the vampire and werewolf used for this particular batch and therefore able to find the building where they are housed and the source of the VWB."

"Why did you not want Nuada here?" Avaline asked.

"Your abilities seem to only work on living beings. The blood samples are dead. If a living person were to take the VWB you could focus on the blood through them… correct?"

"Correct. But I find it difficult to focus on particular …"

"You would have to focus on a particular person. Then when they take the VWB focus on that particular person and the differences in that person which would be the VWB and then focus further to find the source."

"I can't focus on particular people unless they're family … You want me to take the VWB?" Avaline realised disgusted.

"Never." Nuada spat and guided Avaline back out of the meeting room.

"We have no other choice. It has been months and we've had no luck. This could work."

"They're right Nuada." Avaline sighed as she walked back into the meeting room with Nuada close behind her. He himself realised that this was most likely their only way after months of failed busts, interrogations and meetings.

Stepping towards the table at the centre of the meeting room Avaline watched as Johann picked up a vial of the VWB and placed it in front of her. Tentatively she picked up the vial and opened it. Trembling she held the vial tight in both of her hands. Nuada watched as Avaline's gaze darted back and forth. It was almost as though he could hear and see her thoughts. She was so worried about killing someone in her sleep, he could only imagine the fear she was feeling at the thought of what she would do while intoxicated with VWB. Slowly she lifted the vial up and tilted it up to her lips. Quickly without a second thought Nuada grabbed the vial and drank back the VWB. Startled Avaline looked at her hand then at the floor wondering where the vial had ended up. Manning and Johann themselves were confused as they saw that the vial wasn't in Avaline's hand all of a sudden.

Quickly Nuada took a hold of Avaline's hands with one of his and placed them against his chest. Avaline's eyes widened as she saw the empty vial in his other hand. By now Johann and Manning had pressed themselves against the wall on the other side of the room having seen the empty vial in Nuada's hand.

"Focus on Nuada. Focus …" Johann spoke up still keeping his distance on the other side of the room.

Avaline closed her eyes and focused on Nuada. The heat of his skin beneath her touch and his clothing. The beat of his heart as it sped up. The blood coursing beneath his skin and from his heart. Soon she focused on the differences in his blood she could almost see the different blood moulding with his and flowing through his body. She then focused on the different blood that wasn't elf blood. She knew the type of blood that was elf through his father, Nuala and other elves. She could feel the two different blood types flowing through Nuada's. After a moment of focusing on that blood inside Nuada she took a deep breath as she focused further. Distant. Past the Manor walls. Past the fields and forest. Deep into the city. Through buildings and busy streets before finally ending up underground beneath warehouses along a pier. Opening her eyes quickly Avaline pointed out where she had followed the blood to its source on a map.

Once she had done so she returned her attention back to Nuada and stepped in front of him. His eyes had traces of blood through them and looked blood shot. He kept clearing his throat and opening and shutting his mouth. Avaline got a drink of water from the cooler and brought it back to him. She handed it out to him noting he seemed to have a sore throat. He reached out and grasped his fingers in the air as though grabbing hold of the cup. After a couple more failed tries he eventually took it from her and smiled as he drank it back. Avaline stepped back slightly.

"VWB seems to effect Nuada differently to that of humans…" Johann said curiously as he tentatively stepped towards them.

After a moment Nuada turned to look at Johann. "I am an elf." He spoke slowly with delay after each word. "I am not human." He drank back the water quickly and continued to cough and open and shut his mouth. His fingers grazed over his throat and he widened his eyes as he continued to stroke against his throat. Avaline had seen a similar look on his face when she stroked his earlobes and she turned her head to the side and looked at Nuada bewildered.

"Oh it definitely effects Nuada differently…" Avaline laughed.

"Blood shot eyes. Dry throat. Coordination Off. Delayed reaction. Heightened sensitivity." Johann noted the last as he poked Nuada gently in the side.

After glaring at Johann Nuada made his way over to the cooler and leaned over it as he continued to fill his cup and drink.

"This is very interesting. It as though he is intoxicated or high on marijuana." Johann stated as he doted around Nuada but still kept his distance.

"I'll take him back to our room until it passes." Avaline said as she walked up to Nuada and led him out of the room. He waved to Johann and Manning as he left the room and followed Avaline down the hallway.

After Nuada had taken the VWB, Avaline had thought she would be thankful she healed quickly. Nuada sat on the bed naked after his heightened sensitivity seemed to effect all of his body. He had savoured the feel of the sheets against his skin before the overwhelming need to eat took over. He was now eating fruit like he was starved of food for weeks. He was extremely relaxed and had an eerie smile across his face as he touched his fingertips to his mouth after each bite of food. Watching him naked on the bed she half wished he had the same effect of humans. They could've at least finished what they had started before being interrupted earlier.

The effect lasted longer than a few hours as they had hoped, now at midday the next day Nuada still ate hungrily in the cafeteria. He even ate foods he had never eaten before. Donuts. Cakes. Muffins. Raw cucumbers dipped in fruit jelly. Later that day Avaline walked around the room worriedly after not being able to find Nuada. She prayed he had at least put clothes on before walking off. She had walked every inch of the forest before finally realising she could use her ability to find him. She came across him finally in Red's private room, where he kept several TVs, a refrigerator full of alcohol and his kittens and cats. He had to keep them in a separate room ever since the pregnancy and Liz reading in a book cats were bad for the babies' health.

Avaline entered the room and swallowed a giggle as she looked across the room to see Red and Nuada, surrounded by kittens and empty beer cans. Nuada held a kitten close to him and pet it, feeling the fur beneath his fingers and hearing the kittens happy purr rumble against his chest. Red was singing his latest favourite Christmas song "Oh Christmas tree." However he still hadn't learnt all the lyrics. It didn't seem to annoy Nuada who still had a smile across his lips. In fact he was humming along with Red's singing. He smiled brighter as he saw Avaline walk towards him and waved as she walked closer. He giggled as the kitten suddenly snuggled into his neck. With a sigh Avaline picked up a beer can and swallowed back the amber liquid. She still hadn't slept and her mind and emotions swirled in turmoil and pain. Drinking back the beer Avaline wished that the swirling would stop. At times it felt as though she were stuck on a carnival ride.

Eventually she could feel the intoxication start to take over and she found herself humming along with Nuada and Red. It was Liz who broke up the party, dragging Red back to their room to sober up and help her with the twins. Avaline herself wasn't as intoxicated as she had wanted and grudgingly she put the left over beer back into the refrigerator and helped Nuada back to their room. It took her some time to drag him away from the beer and the kitten he had lovingly named after himself.

The source of the VWB warehouse and underground cellars was under constant surveillance and she popped her head in briefly into the meeting room to hear the latest. Nuada sat in the hallway drinking a can of beer. They wanted to cut off the head of the snake rather than having it bury itself back into the sand and leave them at step one all over again. By the time she turned around she was met by an empty hallway and an empty can of beer. With a heavy sigh she closed her eyes and focused her energy to find Nuada had made his way into the cafeteria. With another sigh she made her way there to at least have dinner together.

After dinner she had walked with Nuada back to the room. He wasn't as hungry as he had been, nor was he as thirsty, yet his eyes were still as bloodshot as the moment he had first swallowed the VWB. She had noticed other subtle differences also. His reaction time wasn't as delayed as they continued to talk. He was still rather talkative and at times repetitive. She was relieved that with the constant talking in her ear, there was no way she would fall asleep. Eventually the rapid talking gave way to a dull snore as Nuada slept on his stomach, snuggled against Avaline's back. The heat of his body against her seemed to cocoon her as she felt her eyes feel heavy. She struggled to keep her eyes open and finally after moments of darkness as slumber tried to claim her.

She wasn't sure how much time passed but eventually she climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. Turning the shower on she climbed under the streams of water, willing it to keep her awake. She focused on the beads of water as it streamed down her body. She didn't hear the sound of the bed creaking or Nuada's footsteps though usually silent. She didn't hear his breathing as he stood at the doorway of the bathroom watching her shower. Turning under the rain of water she faced Nuada directly. She didn't hear the sharp intake of his breath; in fact it wasn't until his hands were on her hips that she opened her eyes and realised she wasn't alone.

Looking into her eyes she gulped as it was obvious he was no longer high as though he had smoked a marijuana plantation. Now she was met by a hunger of raw primal intensity. She looked lower at his nude body and saw that he was aroused. Suddenly she realised rather than slowly getting over the VWB high, his body had changed the effect it had on him. Now, it seems, it was having the same effect it had on humans. With hunger he grazed his fingers over her and pulled her closer to him. Kissing her hungrily his fingers were quick to find the warmth between her legs. First one finger slipped in, before another joined it. She groaned and ground against him, her arms wrapping tight around him as she kissed him hungrily in return.

The scent of her arousal intoxicated him further and he pushed her hard against the tiled wall of the shower. Once he was able to push a third finger in and out of her with ease he moved both hands to her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his hips as he entered her slowly. The warmth inside gripped tight to him and he let out hefty grunts as he moved in and out of her quickly. Her moans and cries driving him further and harder into her until it felt as though her tailbone was being ground between two rocks. Soon she trembled and cried out louder as her climax ripped through her body; his grunts and hip thrusts driving her over the edge.

Once she had caught her breath Nuada put her down and thinking she was giving her space to leave the shower she was shocked to find him push her against the tiled floor onto her hands and knees and had entered her once again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cried out in pleasure and pain. He rocked through her in steady vibrations sending her over the edge several more times as their moans, grunts and cries echoed against the bathroom tiled walls.

By now she was shivering and trembling and seemed cocooned in a bright light of pleasure and pain. Her sensations heightened with every touch over every inch of her body. She felt Nuada lift her and carry her to the bed, the sheets warm and soft against her back. Nuada entered her once again this time he was on his knees and pulled her legs around him. His arms gripped around her waist as he thrust deep and hard into her. The view of her spread out in front of him aroused him further as he cried out thrusting over and over again. It wasn't as if he was eager for a release, it was more like rather than being starved of food, he was starved of Avaline. After finding release he thrust into her a few more times before collapsing on top of her.

Over the next day without a break, he licked, kissed and sucked every inch of her skin. He entered her deep and hard in her womanhood and in her mouth. It was as though his arousal and intoxication seeped into her skin. She craved Nuada and the feel of him. She felt a deep hunger for release seep into her. She moaned as Nuada pulled her onto his lap with her back pressed against his stomach and chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair deep into his senses as he felt himself become aroused again. Avaline's scent of arousal thread deep through him and he edged her upwards. Her legs to either side of him as she bent over in front of him to allow him better entry. As he teased at her womanhood with the tip of his arousal before sinking into her with a cry as the intense emotion shivered and rocked through him. He was up on his knees behind her and leaned over her thrusting deep and hard as he reached around her and gripped her breasts in his hands. It wasn't long before they both reached each others climax.

It was another day before the effects of the VWB had surpassed. Nuada awoke to find the room dishevelled. The blankets and pillows strewn through the room. Light stains of blood streaked the walls and sheets. He groaned as he held a hand to his head and looked over at Avaline.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she sat upright. She was definitely happy that she healed quickly after the past couple of days. She hadn't even been sure if she would regain her vision and found it strange she had lost it in the first place.

Nuada replied with a grunt as he lay back on the sheets. Soon the memories of the past days came back to him and he sat upright. "I hurt you."

"I am fine" she calmed him as she stroked her fingers through his hair. She hushed him by placing a finger on his lips and kissed him softly. "I was a part of and loved every moment of it… Did you not?" Avaline asked and smiled.

He smiled back at her and returned the kiss before groaning and lying back with his hands on his face. "No more VWB for you." Avaline teased as she snuggled against him.

"Can I get you anything?

"Can you get herbs from Nuala for that stomach queasiness and headaches she suffered from?"

"I believe that was morning sickness."

"Herbs." Nuada groaned.

It was another day or two for the hangover to pass. Nuada recovered fully and the pair returned back to normal routine. By now it was a week before Christmas and Avaline found she was tenser with every over heard conversation as the other agents fussed and prepared to return to their family for Christmas. Red and Liz were also fussing over Christmas for their children.

Avaline walked around solemnly, she still hadn't slept from that day she had seen her mother at Kaden's house and it was starting to effect her mind and mood. She had picked up the phone to call Kaden several times only to hang up with fear that her mother would answer. Also she could never think of the words to say.

Today though she was surprised to find Kaden and his daughter visiting Avaline; they had been shown to her and Nuada's room where they sat quietly waiting for her. She smiled as Ava Renee ran up to her excitedly and hugged her around the legs. Eventually Kaden was at their side and Avaline noticed two gift bags in his hand as he reached his free hand to pat his daughters head before pulling Avaline into a hug. He smiled and sighed happily, as well as with relief as he felt Avaline wrap her arms tight around him. By now Ava Renee had stepped back and taken a gift bag from Kaden's hand. She looked up with excitement in her eyes and seemed to bounce in place as she looked up at Kaden.

"I know you didn't want to ever celebrate Christmas again after dad passed away. Then I called here and talked to… Red… He told me why you had come over that day." Kaden spoke slowly and placed a hand on Ava Renee's head again to calm her excitement.

"I brought this for you… and Ava Renee also has a present for you…"

Avaline smiled then a frown crossed her face. "I didn't get anything…"

"You're the present." Ava Renee spoke up. "Daddy said so."

Avaline smiled and felt tears of happiness well up as she snuggled into Kaden's arms again. She took the bags and sat down on a nearby sofa. Kaden sat beside her and pulled Ava Renee up onto his lap. She looked up at Kaden excitedly then turned her attention back to Avaline.

"I'm spending Christmas with Ava Renee and her grandparents out of state… We've planned it for sometime … I can stay …" Kaden stumbled over his words.

"Go… I still… I can't… But, thank you…"

"You don't have to wait then… I think Ava would like to see you open her present at least."

"Yes. Yes." Ava Renee bounced excitedly.

With a smile and a kiss on Ava Renee's cheek Avaline hesitantly reached into bag and lifted out a wrapped box. Hesitantly she pulled back the paper to find a musical box. Her musical box.

"Daddy said it used to be yours. He played it every night so that I would fall asleep. It kept bad dreams and sad times away…"

Avaline remembered what her dad has said as he had given her the box. "To keep bad dreams and sad times away…"

"It's the best present I ever received." Avaline smiled as she pulled Ava Renee into a hug. She smiled back at Kaden before pulling him in the hug also. The pair smiled as they pulled apart.

"Can I save your present til Christmas?" Avaline asked. Kaden nodded and smiled before standing up and pulling Avaline up in his arms.

"We are actually flying out tonight… Someone still hasn't packed." He laughed as he tickled Ava Renee. "I can move my flight to tomorrow…" He stated sitting back down and taking hold of Avaline's hand.

"I have meetings all afternoon that had to be put off. There's no need…. Or… maybe…" She hesitated. "Can you stay for lunch at least?"

They had eaten lunch together. They played in the snow with Ava Renee, making snow angels and snow men together. Throwing snow balls and having play fights in the snow. Avaline's cheeks hurt from smiling as she waved goodbye to them as they finally left. The meetings drawled on all evening. It was just hours of going over surveillance footage and planning the next move. They had become sure of the leaders and followed them to their houses and those were now under surveillance also. It would be soon that they would finally and hopefully end this VWB and Wendigo situation.

By evening, Nuada and Nuala had returned from spending the day with their father and dealing with their people's situations and plans. Entering the bedroom Nuada undressed and was surprised to hear a dull tinkling of music and discovered to find it came from a pretty box beside Avaline's bedside table. He then turned his attention to Avaline and realised that she was in a deep sleep. Her breathing even as it was normally when she slept. He smiled and slipped into bed beside her, pulling the covers up over her and kissing her forehead before lying down beside her and falling asleep beside her.

The sudden stop of music woke Avaline and she sat upright to find Nuada sleeping quietly beside her. She picked up the music box and traced her fingertips over the painted drawings of teddy bears, butterflies and ballerinas. Her father had had the box made especially for her. He had composed the music especially for his baby girl. He had tenderly painted every picture across the box. He had presented it to her as though it was the most precious thing on earth, second to her. Twisting the music box key she placed it back down on the bedside table and closed her eyes as the music lulled her back to sleep. Rather than bad nightmares she had feared for the past days, she dreamed of happier and peaceful times.


	20. The Lullaby and Crescendo of Spring

Sorry for the delay in updates. Real life and the trials it hands out really swept my feet out from under me. Also where the story is heading was a bit difficult to pace out… This was originally first half of a chapter but it was getting long and I haven't finished the second half yet so it has become it's own chapter ...

Thank you all for your lovely reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner ... Please Read and Review, it feeds the muse and the creative soul ....

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**THE LULLABY AND CRESCENDO OF SPRING**

Much had passed in the days, weeks, months, and years behind them. The fall of autumn leaves, the blanket of winter snow, the caress of awaking flowers in Spring. If not for the seasons, she was sure she would lose track of time. By now two more winters had passed by, each colder and longer than the next, leaving the land frozen in time, bathed in white, slowly to thaw away with the green hues of Spring growing out from beneath. Now, as the land woke to a new Springtime, children's laughter was heard as they ran in joyful play, the morning dew sticking to the soles of their feet. The birds chirped overhead as though they were laughing in joy along with the children as the cool light breeze sang through the trees, whistling through the branches and swaying the nest side to side in a gentle dance.

Avaline herself stepped out of her sandals as she let the morning sun warm her from behind. She stepped lightly across the grass, looking over at the twins running and playing with each other before turning her attention to Nuada, a smile gracing her face as she looked tenderly at him. He lay back, relaxed on the grass, despite the cool dew the grass held. He smiled up at the young toddler sitting on his stomach chatting incoherently as toddlers do. The toddler had his mother and uncle's fair skin, with the royal markings etched lightly across his face. His eyes were a startling blue, and his brown hair tumbled down to his shoulders. He refused a haircut, even at such a young age he showed the Royal stubbornness, one could call it, that his uncle and grandfather still showed. It was his way, and his way at the moment was no haircut.

"You spoil him" Avaline spoke up teasingly as she stepped closer and sat down beside the pair.

"I do no such thing…" Nuada spoke as he glanced over at her. "I am raising the little prince as he should be…" He spoke directly to Aidan, as he chirruped in toddler language back to him. Nuada looked back over at Avaline again and defiantly held his chin up to her. It was with a hint of playfulness and seriousness that he did so. Aidan noticing this stopped his chatter suddenly and turned his attention to Avaline before raising his chin up the same way as Nuada.

A playful laugh and heavy sigh left Avaline all at once at that, and she couldn't help but smile as Aidan, intuitive little one, picked up on her glee and fell back into a fit of giggles across Nuada's lap.

"I am serious." Nuada spoke up as he helped Aidan to sit upright again, who was still giggling and reaching out to Avaline, tugging at the bracelets on her wrist.

"I know you are…" Avaline sighed and turned away from Nuada, knowing his reply before even hearing or seeing it in his expressions. "Nuala is looking for him…" Avaline started again after a moment silence. "It's time for his meal and afternoon rest…" Avaline chose her words carefully towards the end there. They'd had their fair share of arguments about who is raising the child, and how as a little prince, lunches and afternoon naps were inappropriate.

"Come on" Avaline said holding her hands out for the little one when it became obvious Nuada wasn't moving. Aidan smiled and with a giggle launched himself into Avaline's lap and snuggled in, pressing himself up tight against her and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"I'll see you in the training room, yes?" Avaline stated as she got to her feet and looked down at Nuada, his face blank of any expression, which lately meant he wanted to argue the benefits of Aidan staying with him and not being fussed over like a baby; that he should be spoken and treated as the heir to the throne. Avaline's reply was always the same, and never verbal, just a simple raising of one eyebrow which infuriated Nuada to where he would hide out in the forest amongst the trees, woodland creatures, and his own thoughts and emotions.

At this moment though he just stood to his feet and nodded before making his way towards the compound, leaving Avaline behind with a tussling toddler in her arms trying to reach out for a butterfly flying overhead. Once she had left Aidan to Nuala she slowly made her way to the training room. She could already sense Nuada in there. She could sense his forceful movements, his thrusts and angry paries with his spear. With a deep breath in she stepped into the room and shut the doors behind her before removing her jacket and tossing it to the floor beside Nuada's tunic. She then picked up her kopis swords and making her way to the centre of the room. She had little moment to react before Nuada's spear drove close to her forehead, dodging at the last minute she threw her swords up in defence for driving the handle of one of her kopis swords into Nuada's stomach in retaliation. They parted only briefly before the ringing of metal sounded, echoing against the walls as they attacked and defended and countered each others movements.

She wasn't sure of the time that passed, but as her breath grew heavier and the sweat trickled over her skin she found her movement lagging slightly, enough for Nuada to get the upper hand. He swung behind her placing the long sheath of the spear across her chest and pulling her back against his. The thick metal pressed hard against her chest and she by reflex dropped her swords and gripped onto the spear. Relentless Nuada pressed up tighter against her, his leg edging between hers as he dipped his head and licked at the perspiration on her neck, his teeth grazing against her throat.

Despite the years that passed, he was still insatiable as their first time in the woods. The spear dropped to the ground, barely missing her feet, but was quickly replaced by one of Nuada's strong arms across her chest, his hand gripping tightly onto her shoulder and pulling her closer as his tongue and mouth licked and sucked at her exposed flesh. His other hand deftly undoing the buttons of her shorts before his fingers grazed over her skin, teasingly lightly like a feather, as he edged past her underwear and found her warmth. He let out a sound, a moan, a purr, a heated snarl as he found her wet and slipped a finger in while his thumb made circular motions over the petal of flesh that left her gripping his arm and grinding herself against his hand and back against his own aroused hardness pressing against her lower back. Her body shuddered and she couldn't hold back the moan as he pressed two more fingers alongside the other into her warmth, filling her up but not enough.

She had to admit, she was just as insatiable as him when it came to these moments. She mewled as he removed his fingers but soon found herself on her hands and knees, her shorts somehow around her ankles, locking her legs in place as Nuada came back and pressed himself against her back, entering her slowly in one long thrust, as though letting gravity pull him down into her. His hands came around and under her shirt to grip at her breasts as he grunted and pulled out, thrusting back into her harder, just as slowly. She could feel him grinning as he buried his face into her hair as he pulled out and sunk back in. Every time she would try to speed up, push herself back onto him more quickly his hands would move to her hips, a small chuckle leaving his throat as he would agonisingly drink in the moment and sink into her just as slow as before.

"Please" Avaline finally whimpered as she dug her nails into the rubber matting of the training room floor. "Please."

She missed the heat as Nuada pulled away, his hands staying at her hips gripping her tightly and holding her in place as he pulled completely out of her and stood up behind her, leaning down as his hands traced over her. One hand held her hip tight while the other pushed on her back forcing her to arch up and push her rear up towards him. There was a shuffling sound and she whimpered and mewled as she felt Nuada sit down on her legs. He chuckled again before leaning forward, tracing the tip of his tongue out, tasting her. Licking and moving into her warmth before he kissed his way upwards.

Avaline whined again as she heard him shuffle back, his finger tapping light on her hip before he leaned back in to kiss over her inner thighs and lick up the skin of her rear. Before she knew it both of his hands were on her rear, pushing apart the flesh before without any warning he was licking and teasing the tight puckered flesh that had over all these years remained untouched.

"Nuada!" Avaline cried out surprised, yet his weight of him sitting on her legs, and his hands firmly gripping onto her, kept her firmly in place as he continued to lick and probe at her.

"If you're going to do this you take me back to our room now!" Avaline huffed as she twisted her upper body and thumped him on the head with her fist. Nuada chuckled as he looked up briefly, the mischief and lust evident in his eyes. Suddenly the cold sticky rubber of the training room flooring beneath their knees was replaced by a warm cotton and feathery duvet, yet they remained in the same positions as before. Nuada raised a look at Avaline as she huffed and grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath her as she leaned back down onto her elbows.

"You're annoying when you get like this." Avaline huffed again as she rest her face into the pillow and let Nuada position himself better, raising her rear a little higher as she arched her back for him and rest forward into the pillow. She was tempted to add "wake me up when you're done" but knew that she would probably regret it before it was even said.

"I don't see how this could be any different." Avaline sighed as he continued licking at the tight flesh. It wasn't until she felt a definite pressure push past the tightened flesh that she let out a small cry and looked back to see that Nuada had replaced his tongue with one of his fingers. His eyes fully blown as he watched his finger push past the tightness. It wasn't until he tried to add the second finger that Avaline realised this was going to be quite different.

"Use something." She hissed as she wriggled against his attentions and tried to get away. He leaned over her to hold her in place, an arm wrapping around her and gripping her tight while he slowly pushed two fingers in. Avaline dug her nails into his arm and glared at him as he continued to try and push in. "It hurts…"

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Nuada spoke calmly as he continued to push in slowly.

"Use something to ease the passage" Avaline hissed.

With a huff Nuada stood up away from the bed allowing Avaline time to sit up and finally pull off her shorts, tossing them to the floor before throwing her shirt off beside them. She lay on her back and watched as Nuada muttered to himself under his breath as he went through the cupboards in the bathroom before finally coming back with a bottle and standing at the end of the bed looking down at Avaline. With a heavy sigh she rolled back over and pulled a pillow beneath her once again.

A shuffling noise behind her alerted her to Nuada climbing back on the bed before she felt his body heat as he knelt between her legs, pushing them apart with his own. This time his fingers were slick as they pushed slowly past the tight ring of muscle and eased slowly in a rhythmic motion as he teased and twisted, pulled and pushed, massaging her to a new found ecstasy. Her moans seemed to drive him on, as she heard his breath hitch every so often before finally he pulled away. His hands gripped onto her hips as she felt him slowly ease forward, pushing himself deep into her tight heat, pulling out a little before sinking further in. His breath came out in sharp gusts as he leaned forward, his hands placed on the bed either side of her head as he sunk in fully and let out a shuddering breath. His teeth grazed, his mouth licked as he slowly moved his hips in circular motions before pulling back out and sinking back in with one fluid motion.

His movements quickened as his breath continued to come out in sharp gasps, echoing against the walls with the sound of skin against skin, and the sound of Avaline's moans and cries. Every time together, felt like the first, heated and wanting. At the same time it felt like hunger and starvation, as though they had not been with each other for so long, despite their just being together the night before or that very morning, as though they needed it to quench something deep inside. Even after the years had passed, it was still like this every time

It wasn't long before Nuada pressed down against her, his body riding waves of lust and love as he continued pulsing in her, his heartbeat a thud against the skin of her back as his legs fell to either side of her and clung tight. He pulled at the pillow, throwing it out from under her as he wrapped his arms around her, clutching at her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers. They could each tell the telltale signs of their peaks arrival, the trembles that would take over their bodies, the way Avaline's moans would catch in her throat. The way Nuada's movements would slowly lose their rhythm and become harsher shorter thrusts yet also try to bury himself fully. As they both reached their climax, their cries were muffled as Nuada buried his face in Avaline's hair, and she cried out into the cotton linen of the duvet.

Once Avaline's breathing had returned to normal she rolled onto her side to stare at Nuada as he lay on his back beside her. His breath was slowing, the rise and fall of his chest gentling as sleep slowly took him. Avaline shifted again and her breath hitched as the dull ache between her legs turned into a sharper pain.

"Males …. Reasserting their dominance…" Avaline grunted with some disgust as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. As she opened the door she was met by Nuada glaring down at her.

"What did you mean by that?" He asked.

"You know exactly what I meant." Avaline huffed as she moved past him and into the shower. Turning on the water and ignoring as Nuada stepped into the shower behind her. "Surprised you didn't bite me like a dog would his bitch…" Avaline said under her breath as she gently washed herself with body wash, the soap stinging places it normally wouldn't.

"What is your problem?" Nuada snapped as he grabbed Avaline's shoulders and forcefully turned her to look him in the eye.

"What is yours?" Avaline snapped back as she continued to wash herself before throwing the body wash bottle at him. She tilted her head up, in mock salute of the motion he had done to her earlier that day, then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"You were a willing participant" Nuada stated as he washed himself down, keeping an eye on Avaline as she turned to look at him.

"I was, and I enjoyed it, strangely enough." Avaline stated.

"Then what are you taking issue with?"

A hesitant pause. Nuada couldn't help but notice it. Her eyes darting back and forth and a sharp intake of breath, clearly saying there was something inside she was battling with.

"Nothing." Avaline muttered under her breath as she made her way into the bedroom.

The past year there had been a coil inside, twisting and tightening, between the pair of them. Each of them noticed it, yet neither said anything of it. At first thought it had been the complacency, an almost mindless daily routine that they had slid into, then with Aidan and Nuada's want of a hold of him had added to the tenseness between the pair. Avaline shook her head as the thoughts ran through her mind, it was all of those things, but it wasn't just them that had been keeping her awake at night.

"It is not nothing." Nuada spoke up and took hold of her arm, pulling Avaline to face him. "Speak to me." When she said nothing he shook her lightly then tilted her face up with his free hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She trembled beneath his touch, but it wasn't arousal that usually did it, he could tell it was something else. Something underlying, that was slowly bubbling to the surface. "Tell me." He spoke, shaking her harder.

"You…" Avaline whispered, barely audible under her breath. "Why do you have to be so… Why… Why are you like that? Why? Why do you have to be you?" Avaline finally spluttered out all at once before covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened and she trembled and started to fall over her words as she attempted to apologise. Nuada however just shook off the rambling and settled Avaline and sat her at the edge of the bed.

"What have you really been thinking about all these days when you go quiet?" Nuada asked softly as he sat beside her.

"Children. Seeing you with Aidan… Made me think of us…" Avaline looked up into his eyes, searching for a response before she continued and added tentatively "It made me think about us having our own."

Nuada's eyes seemed to widen before a smile graced his face and he took a hold of Avaline's face with both his hands either side. He gently stroked her cheeks as he leant forward and placed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, before gracing across her lips.

"I would be honoured to bring a life into the world with you." Nuada spoke. He sounded strangely foreign to Avaline as she struggled with her thoughts and emotions.

"I don't… I don't want to."

"Don't want to…?"

"I don't want to bring a life into the world with you."

"You just said…"

"Not when you're like… Not when I see the way you treat Aidan as a pawn, a future king. A child is to be loved and nurtured…" Avaline rambled off and stood up away from Nuada. He didn't move to follow her, just sat on the bed pondering what she had just said to him.

She took some clothes out of the wardrobe and dressed slowly, trying to push the inevitable away. The inevitable being turning around and facing Nuada after her outburst. Finally she did, tentatively, slowly raising her head up to look at him face to face.

"They are the next generation." Nuada spoke as he walked towards her. "They are the heir to the throne and they are of royal lineage. They will be raised appropriately, not cuddled and raised as Abraham chooses to raise Aidan. My child will raise his head high and know his place…"

"Then I will not have a child with you." Avaline stated surely as she raised her head to him.

"I do not think after your family history you can really state how a parent and child should be…" Nuada muttered and quickly caught himself, though it were too late. Avaline's hand connected to the side of his face hard causing him to spin slightly and to unsettle his feet. By the time he had turned the door to their bedroom was slamming shut. Sensing her energy it was like sensing a ghost in dense fog with the heat of a towering inferno. Wisely he kept his distance, leaving Avaline to cool down. He sat down on the bed once again to mill over the conversation that had just rushed past him like a torrent before his comprehension could even catch up. All he could do was sit and wonder in a state of confusion, what just happened?


End file.
